Your Vampire Guardian: Song Of Shadows
by EmissaryOfDarkness
Summary: There are no second chances at life. But if you were given one, would you take it? Third story. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Your Vampire Guardian: Song of shadows**

**您的吸血鬼監護人 ： 陰影歌曲**

Most walk in the light, because they fear what is in the dark. And those who walk in the dark may never come to the light. The fine line between these two is, however, why most will never cross. But what would you do if you were given a chance? Would you take it? Or throw it away? Would you find the courage and risk to walk the line? Because if you can, I guarantee, you will find the greatest satisfaction.

-_Koliko Yunari Rainorel Nesaro_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Reborn ****再生**

She woke with a start. Gasping and gulping in air to fill and stretch her lungs that felt unused. Her eyesight was blurry as she tried to focus, but blood suddenly rushed through her head, making her feel light and dizzy. Clamping her eyes shut she hissed against the pain as her fluttering heart began working frantically to pump and warm the blood throughout her body. Only then did she start to tremble uncontrollably, realizing how cold she was. After being still until she felt it was alright to move, she cautiously opened her eyes.

Opening to her vision was a land of lush green. Tall grass was swaying against a slight breeze. Large trees encircled this place. The sky was blue and filled with streaks of clouds that looked as soft as cotton. The breeze picked up her hair, lifting it to dance before her eyes. Startled, she sat up. More of the landscape revealing itself to her. The sound of a trickling stream nearby began filled her ears and she shook her head at the new sensation, seeing if it would go away. The sparkling water reflected the sun and she squinted against it before examining the world around her with more wonder.

Blue flowers that scattered the field began to creep into her nose, making her sneeze. She jumped shocked by the strange reaction. Sniffing, the scent began to become gentler and not so overwhelming. She smiled.

Looking down she noticed a book lying next to her. Grazing the soft black velvet cover with her fingers. The feeling sent tingles through her fingertips. There were imprints of glazed black and white skeletal looking swords that crossed each other like and 'X'. She traced them, feeling something familiar about them. They began to shimmer beneath her touch.

Crossing her legs, she took the book into her hands, feeling the heavy weight from its thickness. A shiver traveled up her spine and she shook from it as she stared at the cover. Just something about it called out to her. Gingerly, she lifted the covering and spread it out. White pages with scribbles she didn't understand were shown to her. She tilted her head curiously, brushing her small fingers across the black markings. Words, she remembered, but she couldn't read them.

A sigh escaped through her lips. Surprised, she covered her mouth with her hands. Examining her mouth. Moving her newly discovered tongue and sliding it over her firm teeth. She flinched when she felt a slight hiss of pain on it. Tasting something she didn't understand. With her finger she touched her tongue, bringing it back to show a glistening shade of red on the tip. Curiously, she touched her teeth with her thumbs, feeling that two of her top teeth were a little longer and much sharper than the others. They pricked both thumbs and the red began to trickle from them. While watching them with an interested wonder they closed up quickly, though one drop escaped and hit the white back cover of the book still open in her lap.

Horror struck her and she licked to red from her fingers before trying to wipe it from the cover. It smeared across rather than coming off. The thin sheen of red began to smoke and she shook her head with anxiousness, still trying to stroke it away. Her blood burned the thin white paper revealing beneath it something folded.

The fear within her disappeared as she slid the folded piece of paper from its hiding place. Opening it slowly and carefully so as not to damage it in any way. A more elegant swirl of the black markings revealed themselves to her. And in her mind it was as if the words spoke to her without her needing to know how to read them.

**My Dearest Rayne,**

**I hope this letter finds you. Soon perhaps I shall too. I pray the Four Reapers will bring this letter to the world where they have taken you. You must understand why you are there. I do not know what you will remember of the world in which you were born, or even if you shall remember anything at all. For while in this world you could not exist, there was nothing to keep you here after your unfortunate & untimely death. But to your father & I was presented a choice, & with it we have given you a second chance to live a life you could not here. The black book you find with this letter will tell you the story of your father & I, as well as the beginnings of your own. I wish for you to understand, that you may be able to learn quickly, for not everything can be explained through pen & paper. I pray you remember & comprehend all these things I tell you.**

**You hold a great power within you, my dearest. However, with such power the half that you've gained from me consumed you. With my own powers to influence yours while I still held you within me I believe did not even let you have breath of life when you were born. But you will know that the power given you from your father has saved you & has given you a second chance in a new world. Believe in worlds within worlds, my love, for I promise they do exist. Because while in this world you are dead, it does not mean you are not alive & cannot exist in another. Dimensions, these worlds may be called.**

**Do not be afraid my child for your father and I shall find you in the world where you are held. Though we cannot personify ourselves there because it is not a place where our physical bodies are allowed. But do not fret, for your father and I are everywhere & shall always be with you. Welcome the light that will caress you, for it is your father, & it will be as if his fingers are what keep you warm & your path straight. And do not fear the darkness, for it is I your own mother, & I shall protect you from harm. As for you, my darling, you are personified as Shadow. The mixture of Light and Dark. You are pure. Challenges shall arise before you & sometimes you yourself will be the obstacle. But know that you shall never be truly alone. This place is where you belong. You are meant for great things. Do not be scared. Take the freedom that is yours & shape your own destiny.**

**Around your neck for you is a gift from your father, his golden ring to keep our love with you. I already feel your powers as I walk through the shadows of this old world where you can never return, but as your powers grow and as you learn to control them, then perhaps we shall see each other once again in the world where we first met, a world meant solely for yourself, you father & I alone. Believe, my daughter, and the world is yours for the taking.**

**Your father & mother,**

**Zidane & Koliko**

Reaching around her neck she found the large ring threaded through by a silver chain to hold it around her neck. Her eyes glistened as she looked from it to the letter in her trembling hand.

"Mama," her voice echoed as she remembered through fuzzy memories. On the back of both her hands just below her thumbs she saw more unique looking figures, Chinese symbols, and realized that together they created the word Shadow. Tears escaped, turning her vision blue. Immediately, as if what the letter had said was true, the warmth and light of the sun felt as if it was comforting her. "Papa."

Folding the letter and sliding it back into the book she smiled, wiping her eyes. _Rayne_, she thought, remembering. _Rayne is my name_.

In the distance she heard yelling. Urgency that filled her ears. But rather than feeling afraid, Rayne was confident. Setting the black book aside she stood and ran toward the noise with such speed, feeling as if her father was running right beside her.

* * *

The water was cold and deep. It felt as if it was sucking him under. He was such a fool to think there was nothing lurking in it. Or perhaps it was because his mind was elsewhere, intent on escaping the clutches of those who didn't want him. Fear clouded his mind as he splashed against the surface, calling out for anyone, but they probably wouldn't help him. They feared the water just as he now began to.

_It's for the best_, Ellrik thought as he began to lose his will struggling against whatever held him. The surface of the cold black water rippled as he was taken under with now little strength to resist as his limbs began to numb. Probably to be eaten.

His vision was blurry as he stared through the water at the surface he'd never see again. The sun seemed to slice through it like glass. What came as a surprise to Ellrik, though, was when the glass was shattered by a silhouetted figure. The sound of the water pulsed in his ears as he watched a hand reach for him. Their eyes shined silver, much like his own. And without hesitance he reached up for them.

As their hands connected he felt warmth like electricity flood through his unfeeling body. There was a screech that shook the water with menace. The tendril that held Ellrik's ankle revealed the monster it was attached to. The head looked of an eel, long jagged teeth outside its large jaw. Its back fin bristled threateningly with spikes as the snake's red eyes locked onto the unknown figure.

The air in Ellrik's lungs burned to be refilled. His mind began to fog and drift as he tried to warn the person of the serpent. But their shining eyes were already transfixed on it. Pulling his hand toward them, the surged past him with sharp claws on their narrowed hand. Their hand pierced through the creatures head; blood poured out and clouded the already dark water. The creature hissed and cried out, its tendril releasing him just before he was taken into unconsciousness.

Ellrik coughed while trying to gasp for air. Water spurted from his mouth as he heaved to regain oxygen through his body. He tried to sit up, but something pushed him back. Blinking frantically to get his eyes to focus he saw what he assumed was the silhouette that saved him and his eyes widened in shock.

She was a young girl. No more than maybe four years younger than he was eight. Her long black hair hung damp down her naked back as she turned to inspect a swollen red gash around his right ankle. Ellrik hissed at the pain as venom started to burn within him and she looked at him with worry. Her eyes he noticed were dark brown, nearly black, and held slivers of silver within the irises. She kept her eyes locked with his and he felt her hand set on the wound. He winced, but couldn't take his eyes from hers as calm began to settle him and replace the pain of the toxin.

A light shined from her palm that he saw from the corner of his eye. With it the slivers of silver grew larger in her eyes, her round pupils became slit as they were in the water, and the burn of the venom ceased. She breathed with relief, smiling at him, showing fangs. _A vampyre? _he wondered. She looked up hesitantly before standing and running from him.

He wanted to call after her, but did not. Lifting himself to his elbows he gazed at his ankle where not so much as a mark nor color or a burn was left. The black lake swept to the shore just inches from his feet. Ellrik's gaze returned to the place where the girl had disappeared and he began to wonder if she was merely a dream.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Winter ****冬天**

Rayne ran quickly and with a freedom of such happiness that she had been able to save a life. She would have stayed with the silver-eyed boy had it not been for the angry shouts in the distance that caused her instincts to warn her away from him. But the look of relief that had crossed his face left her satisfied enough to leave him be.

He was young, perhaps a few years older. A wide strip of red colored his around his neck as if something had been recently removed. Dirty, ragged clothes hung from his thin body, too thin to be considered healthy and nurtured. Though, he was strong she knew. Even the lessening muscles could still show their strength as he had gripped her hand so firmly she thought perhaps it would break from the pressure. Rayne could still feel the shock on her hand where his had been.

She jumped up and down as she ran through the trees excitedly. The light seemed to dance through the leaves with her.

The boy's eyes were such a luminous silver. Had he not been injured Rayne would have looked into them forever as if they could explain everything for her. She wanted to, but the pain that had began to reflect in them called her attention to the raging laceration around his ankle. The wound looked so angry as it bit into him. The venom she could feel spreading through his body caused her to heal him without realization until after the fact was done. Something she didn't know she was capable of, but gladly thankful for.

His hair was darkened by the water, but if it were dry Rayne guessed it was purely white with large black streaks that seemed to be flecked in it around the roots. Truly he was an inspiring thing to look at. And now he would live, thanks to her. Perhaps another day Rayne would be able to see him again.

Smiling with glee she returned to the field. Falling onto the soft grass and grabbing the book to hold against her chest. Indeed she would not be alone, and she would not fret knowing her parents were with her if not directly.

Night began to creep onto the sky. Colors splashed across it vibrantly while stars began to make their appearance. Rayne watched in awe and excitement knowing her mother would soon be there. On cue the darkness around her seemed to hum against her skin. Rayne lay back onto the ground staring up at the moonless starry sky with the book cradled close to her chest with a smile.

In the distance she heard crackling. Sitting up swiftly she looked toward the direction. Through the dark silhouettes of trees Rayne could see a glowing red flicker. Cautiously she stood, holding the book close as if for protection and heading toward the eerie color. Feeling her uneasiness, Rayne could feel the darkness envelope her protectively. Knowing she could not be seen by anything now it eased her concern and she strode more confidently forward.

As she neared she saw an old woman throwing wood onto a blazing fire. Her thick gray hair pulled back into a short braid. To the side was a mat that the person had thrown down to sleep on. The person coughed roughly, nearly falling over as they reached to set up stands to hold up a raw skinned animal to cook over the fire.

There was a snort and Rayne shifted her gaze to see a small pure white horse pawing at the ground furiously. His short fur looked soft in the firelight. The colt was a bit taller than her but not at all the same temperament; his cropped mane seemed to add to the effect of a bratty personality.

"Calm down," the old woman coughed, her wrinkled hands turning the stick to evenly cook the animal that hung on it.

The smell of cooking meat drifted through the air, causing Rayne's stomach to growl quietly. Hearing the sound, the white foal stopped scraping at the ground and stared at her, ears perked and dark eyes alert, causing Rayne to wonder if he could see her. So she shrunk back further behind the tree, but the sight of the darkening meat kept her drawn and hunger began to creep through her.

"Might as well come here, girl," the woman croaked, not looking in Rayne's direction. "It does no good for you to stare as it will not help your growling belly."

The words took a moment to comprehend, seeming like gibberish but soon registering clearly as she remembered the language. Hesitantly, Rayne held out the book, looking around her uncertainly, but suddenly the darkness seemed to take the book from her as it drifted away to reveal her. She stepped from behind the tree. The light of the fire taking its place and giving her comforting warmth. The old woman finally turned to look at her. The lady's light blue eyes watched her knowingly, though old, they sparked with youth.

She smiled, patting the mat for Rayne to sit next to her. Slowly she lowered herself to the mat, watching with curiosity and hunger as she looked between the roast and the old lady. Her stomach growled, immediately calling her attention to the meat and forgetting anything else. Taking the stick from the stands the woman ripped a leg from the morsel and handed it to Rayne, who took it and began to tear at the juicy meat greedily before glancing to see the lady watching her with amusement.

"What is your name, child?"

Straightening up, she wiped her mouth. "Rayne," she replied, her voice resonating through her throat made her smile. "What's your name?" Rayne asked, munching on the meat in her hand.

"Shana," she introduced. The woman started into a coughing fit, looking as if she were about to fall over dead. After a few moments she straightened up and held her hands close to the fire for warmth. "Beautiful name of yours. What is a child like you doing all by yourself out here? And naked too." She stood, shrugging off the dark thick shawl she was wearing and pulling over Rayne before she seized into another fit.

"I'm not alone," Rayne said matter-of-factly.

Shana gazed at her and smiled, thinking the child so innocent and perhaps she was an orphan. "Maybe not now." She reached out again for the warmth of the fire to spread on her wrinkled skin. "A shame when you get old. The heat fills you but never stays." Gazing up at the sky, the woman huffed out a breath before turning to Rayne. "It's going to snow tonight. I think it best you find shelter while you still can."

Rayne tilted her head curiously. "Snow?"

"Good heavens, child. Don't you know what snow is?" The woman stared at her thoughtfully. "Perhaps you are from the North. It doesn't snow there."

Tearing off another leg Shana handed it to Rayne. "More kricken?" She shook her head, feeling full after the first few bites. "Well, for a child growing as you, some would think you'd eat more."

"How do you know?" Rayne asked. "About the snow?"

The lady pointed toward the still green trees. "Look at the bark." She did, seeing the brown bits of wood beginning to fall and peel off. Leaving a smooth silvery surface beneath them. Rayne watched oddly, feeling as if it wasn't the right way it was supposed to go during winter.

"Is it called winter?" she asked quietly, stepping up and rubbing her hand across the gleaming smooth wood.

Shana watched her skeptically. "Where are you from, child? Of course it's called winter." A cool breeze sifted through the camp spot making her shiver and put more wood on the fire. Rayne, however, hardly felt the cold rather than just the feel of the wind. The question of where she was from slipped from her mind.

There was another snort and Rayne turned to look at the horse who was scratching the ground around where it was tied. Excitedly, she walked toward the horse. "He's pretty." Rayne reached toward him.

"Careful, he's very spirited," Shana warned. "He was born only a few weeks ago, lost his mother, though. She was old and he is an angry little thing. Don't blame me when he kicks you silly," she said, seeing the girl wasn't stopping.

The small horse snorted as if he heard Shana's words before turning his attention to Rayne, ears perked forward. Her hand settled gently on his head and his tail flicked and his spindly legs pranced nervously. Rayne gave him a reassuring smile, running her hand slowly up between his ears and carefully down his neck and over his back. Turning his head rubbed against her back and she laughed. Rayne glanced back at Shana who watched in awe.

"Never seen him take a liking to anybody so quickly," she said critically. "Took all the fight from me trying just trying to catch him when he ran from the royal stables."

"Royal stables?" Rayne asked, still stroking the soft white hair, noticing that some was coming off with her hands.

Shana nodded. "Indeed, he's a finely bred horse and the last purebred of his bloodline. Meant for the prince, Ceath, but I don't think even the 'great' king Felix deserves such a horse being the selfish bastard of a family they are. Pardon my words." She scowled but smiled. "I'm glad, though, that I won't be returning. The stupid stable boys will finally have to grow up, now." She laughed.

Rayne tilted her head. "Why?" Glancing down at her hands the white hair had stuck to them, leaving behind streaks of fine black hair along the colt's back. "Look!" she exclaimed, pointing and wiping the baby fur from her hands.

Shana stood her eyes widening at the sight when she neared. "Very purely bred indeed." A gentle old hand set upon Rayne's shoulder and she looked up to see the old woman smiling at her. "Why don't you take him, deary? He likes you well enough." Leaning down she pulled the rope free and handed it to Rayne. Pushing her off, Shana smiled as the young horse followed without fighting against the girl. "Best to find shelter."

Rayne watched the lady questioningly as she took a few steps away, reluctant to leave. Grabbing her around the waste Shana hoisted the girl atop the horse's back and he didn't even fret from the light weight. "Go on, child. I'm not going to survive this cold night. Hold on and take care girl." Beginning another episode of coughing Shana smacked the colt's rump, he squeaked angrily before taking off through the trees. Rayne held tightly around his neck, trying to look behind for the old woman, but she disappeared in the distance. She wondered perhaps if she could have saved the woman from death, but knew that Shana wouldn't have wanted it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Silver World ****銀色世界**

As Shana had said, snow had begun to fall. Rayne's legs hurt as she clung to the white horse desperately. The cold finally beginning to seep into her even with the old woman's shawl. The muscles beneath her were warmth enough, though, as they worked for the horse to run with such speed. The flakes blinded her perfect vision, making it hard to keep her eyes open, and also hard to see far in front of them, but the flakes didn't seem to affect the horse as he ran through the night.

Foggy breath puffed from his flared nostrils, though he didn't act at all tired. His long, spindly but powerful legs stretched for speed and it seemed like he would never stop.

Glancing to the side through both snow and the cold mist that was moving in, she spied an overhang of rocks and a patch of ground untouched by snow. Pulling against the rope she called out to the horse against the wind. "There." An ear cocked back at her and the horse turned gracefully with the pull of the line, slowing from his speedy gallop into a prancing trot under the overhang. It wasn't really a cave, but they would be blocked from the chilling winds.

Rayne slid from his back to the ground, cradling her knees to her chest for warmth and rubbing the ache from them. The snow fell frantically around her. Nothing could be seen very far through the thick fall of white. The light of the stars couldn't cut through the dark clouds and she shivered.

She heard a soft knicker drew her attention and she looked up. The horse lowered his head and nuzzled against her head as he stood behind her. Shaking off what he could of the melting snow before shifting to lay behind her. The heat from his body radiated through Rayne's cover and warming her back. She took comfort in it, moving to lay the side of her face against his pillow soft fur. Stroking down his long neck he had craned to look at her. More fur came off thanks to the weight of freezing water droplets, revealing the fine black hair beneath it.

"We should give you a name," she said. The horse tilted his head, eyes and ears focused on her. She ran a finger across a black patch. "Nothing really creative comes to my mind." She sighed taking hold of the rope that was tied around his face, loosening the knot to take it off. Indents were left on the fur where he had struggled against it. She pet them tenderly and he rubbed against her gratefully. "Black is the only thing and it seems so plain." He nuzzled the back of her hand, his lips wiggling across it. She smiled at him. "Black it is."

After a few moments, she shifted the shawl tighter against her. "I don't like snow," Rayne concluded, glancing out at the storm. Black snorted as if he was agreeing with her.

Yawning, she cuddled closer to his warmth but it didn't help the half of her body that wasn't touching him. It wasn't horribly cold, but rather uncomfortable. The shadows of the ceiling only added to the cold even if it shielded them from the blizzard only a feet away from them.

Sighing, she scooted up, leaning back against Black and stared out at the falling flakes. "I wish we had a fire to keep warm," she said. Her voiced echoed in the small space. Black pressed the side of his face against her shoulder and rubbed it trying to make her warm. Snorting he before jumped up startled and stared down at her as she fell back surprised.

"What?" she asked. Suddenly she felt her hands warm and she looked down at them.

Silvery blue fire burned across her hands but didn't hurt. Rayne's eyes widened before the fire snuffed out. She held them out, shaking them but nothing happened. For a few minutes she just stared at them before wishing the fire to return. And with a hiccup the fire burned on her fingertips. Smiling with fascination Rayne looked up at Black, who lowered his head to get a better look.

"I think this'll keep us warm," she stated, extinguishing the flames before gathering whatever was burnable on the ground into a pile. With her palms held out she thought of the flames catching the small twigs and leaves. Within a moment, the fire crackled to life on the stack. Rayne added a few larger sticks to the blaze.

Cautiously, Black stepped back behind her and lay down again. Rayne leaned back against him. The comfort of having him close reassured her that everything was going to be ok, and she dozed off soundly.

When opening her eyes to the morning light, Rayne immediately shut them tightly and slowly reopened them for her eyes to adjust to the blinding white wonderland that now covered the land. Only the green leaves revealed the trees, their smooth silver bark gleamed in the sun. The fire was smoldering in a pile of ashes and beside her Black nickered and rubbed his ticklish lips over her cheek.

She laughed standing and stretching before hearing something hit the ground. Glancing down she saw the black book, the skeletal swords shining brightly under the sun. Rayne picked it up, brushing the dirt from it before gazing out to the thick blanket of snow.

"Now what?" she asked anxiously. "I want to go back to the meadow."

Black pressed his nose against her and she turned to notice on his cheek where he had rubbed his head on her last night there was a large patch of black. He lifted a front leg, wavering before kneeling down on both his knees. Hesitantly, Rayne snatched the rope laying on the ground, tying the book around her stomach before climbing onto Black's back, gripping tightly what she could of his mane.

He rose slowly for Rayne to get her balance before stepping out into the sunshine. The snow was bright in her eyes and she averted her gaze to the distance. The white crunched beneath Black's hooves and Rayne noticed he had to lift his legs up to his belly in order to take another step.

She stroked his neck and leaned down, trailing her fingers across his fur. Silver fire flickered on her fingertips and he began to shift uneasily. "Shh," she crooned. "Easy, it's alright." Willing the fire, it traveled from her hand down Black's leg, melting the snow with ease and a hiss before settling to outline his black hoof. Rayne did the same with the others and before long all four hooves burned silver.

Black took a hesitant step forward. The snow melted before his feet could touch it. With more confidence he strode forward. A wet trail began to carve its way through the thick white blanket.

They walked for a long while. Rayne becoming for relaxed and used to the smoothing movement of the horse. Untying the rope she set the book behind her on his wide back, making sure it wouldn't slide off, before reaching around Black's neck to tie the cord around it. Smiling, she took the book and opened it up while Black strode onwards. The words at first made no sense, but soon it was as if they spoke to her and in no time she was contently reading of her mother and father's lives.

Slowly she began remembering things of the Old World from which she came. As if her mother and father's memories were passed down to her. Her mother as a True Vampire and her father was an Angel. Touching her mouth and feeling her fangs Rayne smiled, making her half of each.

Black came to a jerking stop and Rayne looked up from the book. Gazing down a hill to the right she saw a small cottage, thin smoke rising from the chimney. Taking hold of the rope she pulled toward it. Black was hesitant at first, but obeyed and began their descent, stopping right in front of the door so Rayne wouldn't have to walk in the snow.

She slid down steadily, landing on her feet. The door was open slightly, but she knocked anyway. When no one answered, Black pawed at the door, causing it to swing open fully. The inside looked empty, only a table, a chest, and bed filled the large space. A dying fire in the hearth. There was something about the silence here that made a chill run up her spine. The sheets from the bed were torn and on the floor. The glass windows were broken, deep scratch marks and blood stained the floorboards when she examined closer.

Black snorted anxiously, stepping side to side at the entrance. Rayne glanced back at him before stepping further inside. "I'll just see what are in the chests," she promised.

Pushing a heavy lid open to reveal a pile of clothes. She shifted through the dark fabrics, finding everything wouldn't even fit her. Spying a cloak hanging on the wall she pulled off the shawl and threw the black coat over herself. It was seem a bit lengthy but would do well to cover her. Beneath the clothes she found three pairs of shoes, but none of them fit either, and few small bags of silver and copper coins. Inclined, she grabbed them stuffed them into the pockets over her cloak with her book.

Outside she heard a howl. More followed and they were coming closer. Black let out a whinny. Through the wall, a beast crashed through it. It was large, dark brown hair covered it. Standing on its hind legs, but with arms that were long enough to touch the floor. Dangerously sharp claws extended from its hands and feet. "Hemophage," it growled nearly incomprehensibly, its large yellow eyes were intent on her, looking down its long snarling wolf-like snout. Its short pointed ears laying flat against its head. From the looks of it, Rayne could have sworn it was a werewolf.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Just A Dream ****夢想**

Rayne turned, taking off toward the frantic horse and leaping onto his back. "Run, Black, run!" she screamed kicking his sides and holding tightly onto the rope and his mane as he took off through the snow just as the beast broke through the small door frame howling. The flames around his hooves burned brighter. Her black hair whipped in the wind.

Rayne glanced back seeing a group of werewolves pursuing them and getting closer. The snow was blinding enough she couldn't see how many. "Faster, Black," she urged, facing forward again. He lengthened his stride to move faster and cover more ground, but it wasn't seem like enough, he was too young.

The wolf from the house closed in on them. Roaring, it slashed out at the horse's legs. Black jumped, pulling ahead just enough that the long claws missed. Water splashed around his feet from the melted snow and the beast pulled back growling. Rayne watched peculiarly.

The roaring of water joined with the roaring wind in her ears. Ahead a glimpse of a wide river started to peak through the trees. The cold water splashed angrily at the rapids, but Black didn't slow his step. He plunged into icy water, surprisingly deep that he couldn't touch the bottom, and beginning to fight against being swept away by the tide. Rayne jumped from his back, tugging on the rope, but the water pulled her too. The cold affected her slowly, but she could tell the horse's pumping legs were beginning to numb much quicker than her own.

"Come on," she yelled, yanking on the rope. "We're almost there." They weren't even halfway to the other side as they continued to be swept down, but Black could hardly keep himself up.

"It's not deep. It's not cold," she whispered, trying to keep her confidence wishing the water only came to her ankles and the temperature was warmer. As if on command, the water lowered itself to a small area around Rayne and Black, her toes touching the slick and rocky bottom firmly, the cold changing merely lukewarm, but at least not numbing any longer. Surprised, Rayne glanced back at the werewolves. They roared and growled, pacing along the shore, unable to reach. The dark brown dog stared after her with what seemed both awe and disgust. _Afraid of water? _she wondered. Tugging on the rope, she led the shaking horse onto the shoreline.

Rayne gazed at the werewolves, her fluttering heart pounded in her ears. The beasts couldn't jump across, which relieved her, but there were looking for a way. Black shook uncontrollably against the chill. Turning to him, Rayne lit fire in her hands and began to graze his legs to warm them before hearing loud cracks that made the horse startle, but he couldn't move, his legs seemed to be frozen. Rayne glanced back to see the wolves had snapped large thick trees and were laying them across jagged rocks that pierced the river's surface to use as a bridge.

She made the fire burn hotter, but she wouldn't get done in time. Standing, she watched as the rushing water, wishing for the tides to sweep away the danger that began to cross quickly. On command, the water did as she wished. Surging over the logs, the wolves yelped as they were pushed into the screaming river current. Only one remained at the other side. The dog from the cottage. It stared at her menacingly, growling before turning and disappearing in the trees.

Rayne sighed with relief but still cautious, turning back to her friend and thoroughly warming his legs. Bits of white were gone, leaving only black behind. The horse pranced both glad and a bit anxious to leave. She opened her cloak, taking out the thick black book. But instead of being soaked like the rest of her, it was perfectly dry, and she smiled contentedly before climbing onto the horses back. Black sidestepped a few times before he began to run again. Rayne looked behind them, but nothing followed.

After a while, Black slowed to a fast walk, ears perked and head held high on alert. They strode into a snowy field that sparkled like diamonds with a hint of blue. From how the trees aligned around it, Rayne recognized that this was the meadow she had first been at and she smiled let herself finally relax, throwing off her hood and letting her damp hair begin to dry in the warm sun. Urging the horse onwards she headed for the lake.

The black water reflected like a mirror the coming sunset as they approached, but not from being frozen over which surprised her. Black gratefully bent his head to sate his thirst of running so hard. Rayne slid off him to the ground, patting his neck in thanks that he hadn't taken off without her. "You're a good friend, thank you," she whispered.

* * *

"You're lucky the king and prince didn't kill you for trying to run," a stable boy, no older than Ellrik and _human_, laughed, throwing a half eaten kricken leg at him.

Ellrik snatched it before it could hit the ground and chomped at it greedily not caring what the stupid human thought. The small game bird wasn't very tasteful, but it would have to do. At least he got a little more than usual rather than just the bones to pick at. _I'd be lucky if the king _did_ kill me_, he thought, slowing his mouth to make the little bit of food last.

"You're lucky the king hasn't punished you for losing such a prized horse," he retorted.

The boy scowled at him before standing and storming out of the stall that Ellrik could hardly call home. He smiled to finally be left alone, though. The silence was comforting.

He scratched annoyed at the black collar around his neck. It was tighter and more uncomfortable than it had been before, but he'd get used to it. He had to. There was no chance this time of taking it off without dying first. Though the king would take much precaution with him, Ellrik would still be free to roam unless commanded by anyone for a task or die slowly, a concept he did not enjoy. If it were quick, even if it was painful, he wouldn't mind.

Outside he heard commotion about the runaway horse. The old stablewoman Shana had died of her lung disease, old age, and was frozen to death in the blizzard, and the horse, meant to grow to be as fast as vampyres and werewolves, was nowhere to be found. Luck to them both.

Ellrik sighed and grabbed a thin blanket he had managed to scrap and spread it over him. Curling into a tight ball just to be fully covered. But sleep wouldn't come to him not matter how much he willed for it to. Nothing he'd ever wanted to happen happened. You'd think he would have gotten the clue and submitted to his life to be forever as it was, but he just so wished for something different.

His eyes shot open as the image of a small vampyre flashed in his mind. He sat up quickly, running everything about the girl through his head. Long black hair. Dark brown eyes with silver slivers that would widen with power he'd never seen before in a vampyre. Her round pupils would slit. And she had fangs, most surely stating that she was a vampyre. But a child? Why would the Vampyre Kingdom Turn a child? He admitted though, she wasn't ordinary. No loss of control or insanity looming in her actions. Rather, she seemed quite confident and knowledgeable.

Standing, he slid out the stall door. He had to go back to the lake. Maybe he had just imagined her. Being there might help him to remember clearly. A vampyre saved his meaningless life. But why? The sunset filled the sky with vibrant colors that reflected against the snow-covered ground, making it look as if it was on fire. He slipped away into the forest edge without being seen. It was good, since he didn't want to be forced to do whatever anyone would ask of him.

He quickened his pace, but it wasn't much. The snow slowed him considerably, but he pressed on. The cold that began to settle in the air burned at his lungs, though it did not chill his hot skin in the least.

An pressure to hurry weighed heavily on his shoulders. Why? Because he wanted to understand? Yes, that was true, but it seemed like there was more to it than that. He wanted to know if she was real. Something about the girl drew him to her. Maybe she was the difference in his life he had been waiting for. Or not.

Growling with frustration he forced himself faster. Threatening to change, but knowing he could not because of the collar. The last bit of light shown on the lake in the distance and he sighed with relief but didn't slow. His vision began to focus for the coming darkness and a light restless feeling began to spread through him.

Ellrik slowed as he came to the edge of the small clearing. Walking cautiously toward the water, disappointment began to replace his anxiety before he heard a snort.

Turning he saw a white horse with patches of black on his legs and body, he was well built even though he looked only a few weeks old. Almost seeming the same colt that had run off. His ears were perked and he watched Ellrik cautiously, as he began to back away. Ellrik's gaze shifted to the figure that stood next to the young horse.

They wore a cloak, but their face was familiar. They turned and her dark brown eyes locked with his for a moment. Her pale skin contrasting with the black of her hair that looked wet from melting snow, beneath the black though he caught a glimpse of pure white hair. She caught her breath before jumping onto the horse's back and jerking on a rope that hung around the his neck. He complied immediately, turning and running into the darkness.

Ellrik ran for them, the lake hindering him as he had to make his way around it. His vision locked so he couldn't lose them. _You never run from an immortal_, he remembered a human telling their child once, _Because instinctively, they will give chase and you will not get away_. But this wasn't because of instinct he pursued the mysterious girl, it was more of something stopped short as they suddenly disappeared from sight, the trail the horse seemed to have burned through the snow stopped. It seemed impossible, but it was as if they vanished into thin air. And it had Ellrik questioning himself again, perhaps she really was just a dream.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Another ****另**

Rayne pulled back on the rope for Black to slow from his running as soon as she knew they could no longer be seen. He was reluctant, but did as she silently asked. She turned him around and he walked deafly silent back toward the lake. She didn't know why she ran from the boy, but instinct had acted before her mind could logically think it out.

The boy she had saved stood with confusion on his face. The silver of his eyes searching, but seeing nothing. His white and black hair a spiked mess. Sliding from Black's back, she strode to him confidently, reaching her hand out and wanting to touch the boy's face, but stopped short unable to move any closer. He sighed with frustration while turning around and heading back the way he had come. Rayne wanted to follow, but reluctantly didn't as he disappeared into the shadows of the night covered forest.

Black walked up beside her, rubbing his large head against her arm roughly enough that she lost balance and had to take a step to catch herself. She glared at him before patting his neck fondly and smiling.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" she asked. He snorted, stamping his foot and began digging a hole with it. Rayne laughed, looking back for the boy. "I hope so."

Turning she climbed onto Black, nudging him with her heels. "We should find food for you," she said. "I don't think you can go very long without it. Plus, you've been running a lot, that can't be good." His ear would flick back at her every now and then as she talked, but it didn't seem as if he was paying attention to her.

They entered back into the snowy meadow, the trail they had melted through it looked like a small stream. The stars of the sparkling night sky glinted of the thin frozen water. The cool air seemed to burn Rayne's lungs as she sucked in a large breath at the sight of someone before her, making sure that she was still covered by Darkness and unseen. Black halted immediately at the sight.

A man stood in the middle of the trail with his back to them, his head tilted up with wonder at the sky. His hands were in the pockets of his fine black tailed suit. To Rayne, a tickle of a memory passed down to her said he was out of place here in the forest. She urged Black forward, but he took a few hesitant small steps before backing away from the strange man. Sighing, she slid from his back before she could be taken along back into the trees.

Walking quietly toward the man and standing in front of him, but he didn't seem to notice. She peered up at him, tall compared to a child. She though he could be as tall as a tree, but logic told her it couldn't be so. He looked harmless, but Rayne wondered what he would do if he could see her. His eyes were closed, his midnight black hair combed back neatly, though the tips of them seemed to spike. His skin was pale, but she wondered if it was just the moonlight that made him look that way. Beneath the folded collar of his white shirt, however, was what caught her eyes. Four hourglasses, each filled to the brim with a different color, black, white, gray, and red, hung on a silver chain around his neck. Something about them tickled her mind. Without another thought, Rayne felt compelled to break her cover and speak.

"Are you lost?" she asked, feeling the cover of night reveal her.

He didn't seem shocked as he lowered his head from the sky and opened his eyes to look at her. She was startled and took a step back. His eyes were eerie white. No color of an iris and no pupil either. For a moment Rayne thought him blind, but the way he stared at her didn't make it out the be that way.

"Are you lost?" she repeated, regaining her courage.

He tilted his head at her as if trying to process her words before shaking his head. "I don't know." His voice was smooth like silk with a deep melodic hum that Rayne wished she could hear more of.

"I was lost too," she said, not exactly knowing why but perhaps it was because she wanted to comfort him and dissolve the confusion in his voice. "But it doesn't take long to be found." She pulled the silver chain around her neck revealing the large golden ring, noticing an outer band around the main ring that rotated endlessly, and the black book from her cloak and held it up to show him. "See? My parents found me."

Hesitantly, he pulled his hands from his pockets. His long fingers wrapping around the soft cover of the book as he examined the shining swords on its surface. For a long while he stared with what looked like awe and wonder before shifting he gaze back to Rayne.

"Did you find me?" his voice whispered quietly, a faint hint of helplessness hidden in it. It seemed odd to hear it from such a sophisticated looking young man who would have seemed to have a certain pride and manner. He didn't seem that old, perhaps in his early twenties, but he looked just as lost as a child, like Rayne had been.

"Are you a vampire too?" she asked curiously.

"Am I?" He tilted his head. "I don't know."

"Kneel down," Rayne ordered pointing at the ground, and hesitantly the man complied. Bending down so he balanced on his feet at eye level with her.

She reached forward without delay, touching his skin that wasn't as hard as hers was. Rather, it seemed more human, but looked like paper. Her fingers skimmed over his pale thin lips and he seemed to freeze beneath them.

"Open your mouth," she said, making it sound like more of a question.

He hesitated at first before opening his mouth into the shape of an "O". Rayne pressed her fingers against his top lip, sliding it up to reveal more of his teeth. But no fangs showed. His canines were sharper, but not long enough even if they were sheathed to say he was a vampire at all. Not even his bottom canines were pointed.

Rayne pulled back a little disappointedly. "Well you aren't a vampire. And your skin is too pale and light to be a werewolf. But you aren't human either."

"I remember those names," the man said quietly, a glint of recognition in his white eyes.

"Your memories come back over time. Mine are."

"Do you think we will remember everything?"

"If you try hard enough, I think so."

The man stared at her thoughtfully and Rayne smiled. It was awkward at first, but he mimicked the motion of her mouth and smiled back showing his starched white teeth. Somehow the motion was strange to see on him, but fitting either way. She heard soft steps and glanced behind the man to see Black nibbling on what he could of the grass frozen on the ground. She stood and the man followed suit.

"This is Black," she introduced. Stepping past the man and up the horse, stroking his neck. The horse lifted his head, ears cocked forward as he stared at the stranger. The man nodded with recognition of what the animal was, but made no move toward them even though he towered above both.

"What do you think I am?" he suddenly asked.

Rayne shrugged. "I don't know. Supernatural, maybe? It's what we were called where I came from if we weren't human. I don't know what very much about this world we're in now. You'll probably remember over time what you are." Rayne climbed up to sit on Black. Adjusting herself comfortably before looking back at the man.

"Will you come with us?" she asked, about to feel forlorn if he didn't. "We'll remember things together. Maybe we came from the same world."

He stared at her for a moment. Weighing the options of going on his own or with her. Slowly, he nodded and she sighed quietly with relief. He walked up beside her, still holding the book gently in his hands.

"My name is Rayne. R-A-Y-N-E," she spelled. "Do you remember yours?"

Glancing at the book, the man caught the glint of the silver from the hourglasses around his neck. He touched them softly before looking back at Rayne.

"Kessler," he said. "My name is Kessler."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Entranced ****吸收**

The sun was shining brightly on the spring day. Some things of this world were different than the Old but most was the same. The trees had shed their green leaves only to grow more colorful warm shades of gold, orange, red. The colors one would normally perceive for the autumn of the Old World rather than the spring. Some animals were certainly strange, but hardly any were much different for what memories had reminded.

Rayne smiled up at the sky, reaching for the clouds. The golden yellow colors of the grass swayed above her face. Indeed, this world was beautiful. Sitting up, she scanned the meadow she had woken up in fourteen years ago.

Black grazed near her, a trickling stream sparkling on the other side of him. His coat sleek and no longer having a speck of white baby fur, only black covered his strong muscles. He had grown much bigger over the years. Such a contrast to what he first looked like. His legs were thicker, fur feathered around his hooves. A thick tail and mane that fell down his neck and down his face. At the angle the sun shined on him, Black's coat tinted blue, at other times it seemed to turn back to the white he was before. Rayne stroked his head and his ears cocked toward her in full attention.

She stood, brushing off some of the clinging seeds of the grass from her pants. The black fabric was warm from soaking in the sun. Fixing her dark gray shirt before reaching down and grabbing the dark cloak she had found when she was younger and tying it around her shoulders. The tail of it lifted slightly with a breeze, but it didn't drag on the ground anymore. Pulling her hair from beneath it and stretching afterwards.

"Where's Kessler?" she asked Black. He lifted his head, an ear flicking back before he snorted and kept grazing. Rayne laughed balancing against him as she slipped on her shoes, running her hand along his back as she walked passed and into the surrounding forest.

Beneath the trees, with the sun shining so brightly, it looked like fire danced above her. The trunks of the trees were covered in dark brown bark that looked like it was what stoked the fire they held above them on their branches. Rayne wandered through, entranced by her surroundings. Her feet took her through the trees on strange paths through the brush, but the direction was the same as always.

Through a break of the woods revealed the dark lake. The surface was still with the same look of glass that it always had. She walked down the short sandy beach to the edge. Kneeling and reaching toward the water to see if it was as solid as it looked. Her fingertips touched the surface and a ripple waved across it.

The last time she had fully broken this glassy lake was when she had saved a young boy from drowning. His silver eyes still burned in her memory of him. How many times had she seen him but never been able to speak a word? Each time she kept under the cover of night, it was the best time she would get to even catch a glimpse of him in the distance. But each time she got closer he turned his eyes to her and she wondered if he could see her under the protection of Darkness. Rayne sighed, remembering all the times she stared back as long as she could into those shining silver eyes how their sparkle had began to dull. How a deep and overwhelming darkness began to obscure their luminosity. This unease was what caused her to run from him.

When the ripples cleared and the water stilled again, Rayne's reflection showed up at her. It was blurry and not as crisp as Black's was when he looked into the water, but not completely gone like Kessler's. It was as her mother had described her own reflection in her story.

Rayne shifted, pulling the book from her cloak and staring at the crossing swords. So many times she had read it and she wondered how the pages weren't worn out yet. Even Kessler had read it a few times. Every time he finished he seemed to grow more distant from her and she wondered what he remembered because if it. He did tell her one thing he had remembered about his life, that he was a servant. And even though she told him he didn't have to, he took care of her as a servant was supposed to. Finding food for her, even if she didn't eat much and after abnormally long periods of time, and providing clothes for her to wear as she grew up. Kessler cared for her like an older brother, even teasing her at times. But she was thankful.

Again she sighed, falling back to sit cross-legged on the shoreline and stare off in thought. Memories of a white and black haired boy played in her mind. Like a slideshow of every time she had been able to see him.

A thin boy with rags barely hanging onto his body. His hair a mess on his head. A red band that marked the skin across his neck. Turning older and his body had filled out slightly more, but still too skinny to be considered healthy. He was getting taller. His hair was longer, spiked, and able to fall just below his eyes, eyes that's shine began to fade. A black collar was around his neck. Now he was perhaps the same height as Kessler. Thin, but with more muscle now. Faint ripples of them on his stomach showing through his dark shirt. His skin a light shade of brown. An over-shirt hung on his broad shoulders. His face more masculine and defined rather than boyish. And his eyes, the silver of them that had become so dark brightened… Wait…

Rayne blinked. Her eyes widened as she looked at the figure on the other side of the lake. It was him. She scrambled to stand, not taking her eyes from his, which showed the shock she felt. She hesitated, taking a step back.

_Why? Only at night. He can only be seen at night_, her thoughts screamed through her mind.

He blinked as she did, taking a step toward her, his hand lifting slightly out for her. The step he had taken was just enough that the glare of the sun shined into her eyes. The brightness of it blinding her and shooting a feeling of panic of not being able to know where the man stood.

She knew he was a supernatural, so even a brief moment of taking her eyes from him was dangerous. She was reluctant, but without the cover of night to protect her she had to get away as quickly as she could. With that thought, Rayne turned and ran as fast as she could away from the lake for the meadow.

His steps were echoes of hers as he followed her. "Wait!" he called out. "Wait, please!" The forest passed by her in a blur of color. The sound of his pursuit was getting closer than she was getting to the meadow.

Tearing through the bushes into the field, she startled Black, who reared apprehensively, neighing as he stared past her. She ran toward him, cradling herself into his shoulder as if she could hide and the man wouldn't be able to find her. Rayne's blood pulsed in her ears and she could hardly hear anything. A comforting warmth soaked into her. On her cheeks she felt as if someone touched her. Turning, she dared to look behind her and her fluttering heart sped up so much it began to hurt.

* * *

Ellrik couldn't believe it was her. For the passed fourteen years he had wished to see her. Sometimes when he was scouting at night, he thought he did. He didn't know why he went back to the lake. Each time he did during his free time in the day in hopes he could catch even a glimpse of her only ended up in disappointment. But she was there today.

The girl who had haunted his dreams and thoughts. Her black hair was longer, it fell to her trim waist. Her pale skin seemed to glow under the rays of the sun. She had grown more feminine, from the little girl to a woman. The idea confused him. She was a vampyre, wasn't she? She wasn't supposed to grow older.

His heart leapt in his chest at the sight of her sitting on the other side of the lake. She was staring at him as if he wasn't there, but after a moment she blinked and her eyes widened. Startled she stood, taking a step back. Unconsciously, he took a step toward her and she turned and ran. On impulse, he took after her. Getting around the lake faster now that he was older and stronger. He would catch her this time, he was sure of it.

As he gained ground behind her they broke into a clearing. A trickling stream ran through it. A horse startled at the sight of them. He was large with a shining black coat. Indeed, he was the royal horse that had escaped. The girl ran to him, cradling herself against his chest.

As he slowed and walked up to them cautiously, he reached out for her. Wanting to see if her hair was just as soft as it looked, as he had imagined.

But before he could make contact he was knocked to the ground. The air escaped his lungs in a rush. Before he could take a breath and regain his surroundings a hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him up. A man who looked no older than Ellrik held him up. He was thinner and had black hair, wearing a butler's tailcoat suit. And his full white eyes glared at him with malice. Ellrik struggled and gasped for air, locking his hands around a man's wrist. Trying to break his grip, but he didn't seem fazed by the strength and force Ellrik put trying to break his wrist. His hands began to tingle, losing their powers and he started to feel dizzy.

"Kessler, stop!"

The look in the man's eyes softened as he looked toward the girl. She stared wide-eyed at them. Fear in her dark eyes as she shifted her gaze between them both.

The man lowered his arm so Ellrik's feet could touch the ground. "As you wish, my lady." He loosened his grip, drawing back before suddenly disappearing into thin air.

Ellrik fell to his knees gulping in air and coughing at the same time. Blood rushed through his head, making him feel lightheaded and dizzier. Suddenly, soft fingertips touched his face. Cold, yet warm at the same time. He looked up, meeting the dark brown silver-flecked eyes as she knelt in front of him cautiously. Stray strands of her white hair fell over her shoulder with the black.

Without thought, he reached up. Sliding his fingers through it. She was still, but let him continue. Caressing the strands with his thumb. Realizing her hands were touching his face, Ellrik reached up with his free hand and pressed one fully against his cheek so she was caught. He inhaled her scent. Unknown, soft like it was going to disappear.

No. She was not a dream.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait, I'm trying to get things in order for the plot. Thus, I'm putting this story on hiatus until further notice**_.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - I Am ****我是**

Rayne tilted her head curiously as she watched him. He just stared back at her, running his fingers through her hair. While his hand held her palm against his warm face. It was hot compared to her skin. All traces of the fear of being near him vanished, though she was still slightly unsure. But not that he was here and she couldn't run anymore, what else was there to do?

"What's your name?" she asked.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to stare at her. Hesitantly, he replied. "Ellrik."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rayne. R-A-Y-N-E," she spelled out of habit. "Are you a werewolf?"

Ellrik stared at her in disbelief. One moment she was running away from him, the other she was wanting to be friends, he watched her with wonder and confusion. She smiled reassuringly. "Yes, I am. But what are you?" he asked. "A vampyre? But you grow, so you can't be one of them." A faint tremor of hope hidden in his voice. Rayne didn't know why, but decided it was best ignored for now.

"Vampyre?" Rayne giggled at the sound. The ending of the word seemed to drag out in a strange accent to her ears. "You say it so strangely. Is that what my kind are called here?" She laughed again. "Perhaps I am yet not. Although, where I'm from I'm called a True Vampire, though only half. But if I were full, I'd still grow until a certain age. Which I am now." She smirked, revealing her fangs. "I'll stay like this forever now."

"A True Vampire?" Ellrik processed the short and subtle way of saying it. "I have never heard of such a thing. How you say it too, never have I heard it anywhere in the world."

"I'm not from this world," Rayne stated matter-of-factly. Surely she was insane then, not a vampyre nor a werewolf. Just an abnormal human who had lost her mind. Rayne didn't seem to notice the skeptical and disappointed look that must've shown on his face. Rather, she went on talking.

"Your leg doesn't seem to bother you." She sighed with satisfaction. "I'm glad."

"What?" He shifted, remembering when he had first laid eyes on her fourteen years ago after she saved him from drowning and being eaten. "If you aren't a vampyre, what kind of human are you? A Healer?"

Rayne glared at him. The silver of her eyes sparked and widened slightly with offense. "I'm not a human," she hissed. "I am a _True Vampire_." She paused thoughtfully. "Even if only half, the other side is that I'm part Angel as well."

"An Angel?" he scoffed. Pulling away, he stood abruptly. All his ideas of her breaking. She really was just as conceited as all the others.

Rayne stood up after him. "What?"

"You are no _True Vampire_ or _Angel_," Ellrik spat disgustedly. His silver eyes darkened back into the shadows that Rayne despised. "You are just some insane human Healer."

He began to walk away just as a deep and menacing growl erupted from within Rayne's chest. She glared at him, how could this be the boy she saved? The seals on her hands burned between cold and hot. At the sound he stopped and as he turned to look back at her, Rayne had taken a too-quick-for-a-human step toward him, taking hold of his shirt and throwing him down.

Ellrik hit the ground with an "Oof", satisfying her that the air had been taken from his lungs. She stood over him as he tried to regain his lost breath and recover from the shock of what she had done, lowering herself to sit on his stomach.

"You need proof?" she hissed at him. She let her fangs extend, feeling the joy of their first time being unsheathed and the sting as they did. Taking hold of his wrists and pinning them above his head as she lowered her face to be just over his.

He froze under her gaze. It wasn't kind like it had been. Fury burned in the growing silver that began to take over the dark brown of her eyes. The strange symbols on the back of her hands below her thumbs began to glow dark gray. He should have been wrestling her off of him. His first instinct would have tried to kill her in the process. But rather, he just stared at her with an odd fascination. Even as her fangs extended and she neared his face. The resolve that she was human was definitely gone. Suddenly, the intent on her face disappeared and something like guilt replaced it.

Rayne looked down at his chest. His shirt was ripped and cuts from her nails were on his bleeding chest. Its flow was slowing, but the skin wasn't healing as fast as it should have.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling tears sting her eyes. Ellrik's eyes widened at the sight of them, turning her eyes glossy wet. Rayne moved back slightly, lowering her lips to kiss the wounds. His heart stuttered in his chest at her gesture. Beneath her lips a white light began to glow. Slowly, the injuries healed, leaving his chest scar free.

In a movement too quick to follow, Rayne was off his stomach and standing with her back to him. He stood hesitantly, watching her for any movement, but she stood still as a statue. The air about her had changed so rapidly, he wasn't sure what to do or say. Ellrik reached out, setting his large hand gently on her shoulder.

She looked back at him uncertainly and his eyes widened. The silver of her eyes hinted the change of becoming blue as tears rimmed them, but seemed to fight with the urge of turning red.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not knowing why. Dropping his hand back to his side as he looked down at her. From her the words echoed in his mind and seemed so meaningful and sincere, though it was the first time he had ever heard them uttered from anyone before. Especially when they were meant for him.

Behind her, the horse came up. Nudging her side with his nose tenderly. She gave him a faint smile, stroking his head adoringly. A pang of jealousy shot through Ellrik as he watched. Wishing that hand was pressing against his face once more. He shook his head. Dumbfounded at the thought and feeling. The smile, even if it was faint, he wanted turned to him. Again Ellrik shook his head.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked.

Rayne glanced at him before turning her gaze back at the horse. Her eyes had calmed. The silver reduced back to slivers and the pupil returned from slit to become rounded. The glow of the gray lines that marked her hands was gone.

"I…" she started, glancing at him again, her eyes locked with his and she felt relief that the shadows were gone from his eyes, they were guarded but that was alright as long as the darkness didn't come back. "I died once."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"The world I was born into. I died there before being brought to try living here in this New World. It's scary. Dying is. Even if it wasn't life threatening, the thought of killing someone… I never want anyone to experience it. Especially y-" Rayne stopped. "I don't want to die again."

She busied herself with running her hands through Black's mane. His ears flicked back and forth. His tail swished.

"I am a True Vampire and also half Angel," she repeated. Rayne reached up, taking the ring around her neck into her hand and stroking the gold with her thumb. "I don't know how else to prove it to you either."

Her eyes widened and she shifted her cloak, pulling out a book and suddenly pushing it against his chest.

"This, this will show you." Rayne smiled.

"A book?" He took it in his hands, the soft black cover shined from two crossed swords. There was no title, but it didn't matter to him. He flipped through the pages, looking at the squiggles and lines of what he knew were words. He sighed, closing it.

"What's wrong?" Rayne asked, watching him with a new light in her eyes.

"Nothing."

She watched him curiously, tilting her head. "You aren't a very good liar."

Ellrik looked down at the book for a long while before looking back up at her, but their gaze held only for a second before he glanced back down.

Her smiled faded. "You can't read, can you?" He didn't look at her, just traced his fingers on the swords. Walking up to him, she flicked his forehead. "Admit it."

"What'd you do that for?"

Rayne laughed, the sound like music in his ears. Her hand rubbed where she hit. "It's not hard. For me, the words just seem to speak on their own."

"I doubt that they are willing to speak to me."

Her hand slipped through his white black hair, fingers coming through it as she smiled in thought. "That's ok." She looked from his hair to him. "I'll teach you."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Constrained ****壓抑**

"You'll teach me how to read?" Ellrik asked, surprise clearly evident in his tone.

Rayne nodded. "Only if you want to learn. It's also the only way I can prove to you that I am what I say. If it doesn't work, maybe after you read this" -she tapped the book- "you can ask me about something that will help you understand."

"I still think it's a waste of time," he said, sitting down on the grass and opening up the book anyway.

Rayne smiled knowingly. The spark of excitement in his eyes betrayed his words. She hadn't seen him wit that kind of light in them before, but she was glad she had been able to replace their emotionless look. She lowered down, scooting to sit right next to him. His scent was warm, a mix of the forest and a spicy kind of aroma. He froze next to her and she felt a sort of accomplishment for it even though she didn't know why.

Ellrik glanced at her from the corner of his eye, noticing that she was staring at him, he turned to her. "What?"

"Why can't you read?" she asked, no note of teasing in her voice, just a sincere question.

He shook his head and looked down at the book. "I just never learned." How could he explain to her?

"You're a slave aren't you?" He looked up at her, putting up his guard and feeling his defenses rise. But she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the tight black collar around his neck. Ellrik reached up and scratched at it uneasily. Rayne's eyes widened and she grabbed his hand. "Stop."

She pulled it away from his neck and he noticed blood stained his fingers. The silver slivers of her eyes enlarged slightly, but the gray shade wavered with red. Her fangs had extended again, but she made no move to use them. Slowly, she licked the blood, sticking his fingers in her mouth one at a time to clean the red off. As her eyes closed a quiet groan escaped from him and he wondered if she heard. This feeling he had sworn never to open up to stunned him as it flooded his mind and made his pulse quicken.

Rayne pulled his hand from her mouth but didn't let it go, licking her lips for any remaining blood. It had smelled so intoxicating and she wanted so much more. It was like chocolate. Exactly as her mother had described. Her seal pulsed on her hands. A rhythm played too as she listened to his quick heartbeat. Singing in her ears. But even though she wanted to drink every drop that pulsed through his body, she found it easier to pull back than what her mother had said. Even her fangs didn't resist retraction. Perhaps it was her Angelic side that made everything a little easier.

Opening her eyes, she looked back at the collar. Ellrik had his eyes closed and head tilted toward her. He looked like he was asleep, but his thumb stroked her hand consciously.

"Why don't you take it off?" she asked, touching it gently so no more blood would flow from beneath it. What kind of wound had it caused?

Ellrik opened his eyes slowly, their expression carefully blank. It was a long moment before he spoke. "The day I met you, I did. When it was off I ran as far as I could from the king. But after what happened at the lake, I was caught and taken back. They put it back on and tightened it so there was no way for it to be taken off again. If I tried it would constrict and choke me to death. And if I am summoned to the king, if I do not respond it will tighten until I reduce the distance and come to him. Damn cursed collars."

"You are a slave to the king?" He only nodded in answer. "How cruel," she whispered, sadness in her voice.

She had known that there was a kingdom here. It was where Kessler said he had gone to get her clothes as she grew. Warning her not to travel there since the werewolves in this world were not the same as the ones in the Old World. This 'king' was not kind as one should be. Rayne felt a flutter of anger stir against him for it.

"Such is life," he replied.

Suddenly she threw her arms around him, hugging his head against her chest. Ellrik was startled at first, but didn't react as he thought he would. Rather, he wrapped his arms around her torso and held her closer. Her heart fluttered in his ear. It was hardly noticeable unless he concentrated on it. But being so close, it seemed to whisper unknown secrets only to him. His heart thumped against his own chest. Only for him, he wished. He could listen to it for days if he could keep the calm he felt from it.

"You deserve more of life," Rayne whispered. The offering nearly made his heart stop. Such kind words were never uttered to him without the tie of lies behind them. However, Rayne's voice carried them with genuine kindness and truth that rang in his ears.

She moved slightly and he could feel pressure on his collar. His eyes widened. "Stop," he yelled, pushing her away, swearing he could feel the band beginning to constrict and forbid air into his lungs. But when she pulled away, she held the black choker in her hands. Dry and wet blood caked it thickly and he stared at it in shock. Ellrik's neck stung slightly as cool air kissed it. After fourteen years, he was free.

He reached up to touch is bare throat, but Rayne grabbed his hand dropping the collar onto the ground. "Don't touch it." Where the strip had been left an ugly shade of red. Blood seeped slowly from beneath clots that had dried against the wound. Even for a supernatural he couldn't heal from the pressure that just reopened the abrasion. Setting her hands around his neck as if to choke him but careful not to make contact just yet.

Ellrik watched her in awe. Her eyes, yet again, began to melt into silver and glow. Pupils shaking before becoming slit. Where her hands were positioned a light shined and she pressed them against his throat. There was a slight sting, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. The luminosity faded and she pulled back, licking her hands.

For a moment he hesitated before reaching up once again to touch his neck. The skin was smooth and looked like there was never a collar bound around it before. Rayne smiled in satisfaction. Her fangs receded, though she was reluctant to do so. Such a succulent melody played when her hands were against his jugular. His blood ran hot, yet it gave her such lovely chills when she tasted it. Slowly her thoughts wandered. Wondering what Ellrik's blood would do to her if it flowed straight into her mouth without a chance to cool down. The idea sent a spark of excited electricity up her spine.

"How did you do that? It was never supposed to be able to be taken off."

Rayne withdrew from her delicious thoughts at the sound of his resonating voice. How she could listen to it everyday. "A curse can be negated by a blessing," she said, rubbing her eyes, their color returning to normal, the red haze that she saw every time she tasted, scented, or even just looked at his blood disappeared.

He smiled. "Perhaps you are an Angel." He reached down and picked up the collar. Even a Healer could not have mended the damage done without leaving a large scar.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed as he moved to put it back on and gripping his wrist with deadly force he didn't seem to notice, but it did stop him. He looked at her questioningly.

"Being free," he said calmly.

"By putting a slave trinket back on?" she asked skeptically, trying to take the collar back but he pulled away.

"It won't work anymore. They'd have to put the curse on a new band and seal it around my neck for it to work again. With this fake one, I won't be controlled so much."

"Why can't you not be controlled at all?"

"I'm not exactly welcome, even as a werewolf. I'm an outcast. If I suddenly disappeared, they'd hunt me down and kill me. I am not completely free."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He held up the collar. "And I doubt they'd tell me before I died. But I want to find out why."

Rayne snatched the dangling leather from him. Before he could say anything, she flicked him on the forehead. "Fine. But it's too tight." Rubbing the material to warm it up, she began stretching it little by little until it was a few inches longer. All the blood that was caked on it was gone, only stains remained where it had soaked in.

Hesitantly, she wrapped it around Ellrik's neck. The edged touched and she ran her finger to seal it back together. It was looser, enough that she could fit her fingers snugly beneath it. Though it still looked tight at least now he wouldn't have such a nasty gash around his neck.

This time Ellrik wrapped his arms around her and it was Rayne's turn to be struck with surprise.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Rayne sighed contentedly, leaning into him and embracing him as well. This was the man she had dreamt of everyday since she was young.

"Promise me," she whispered.

"Anything."

"Use the freedom given to you. You are no longer a slave."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Believe ****相信**

They read and practiced the strange swirls on the page. Ellrik had some difficulty but didn't give up even though some words were frustrating. Eventually the letters he recognized, it was just putting them together in different combinations that began to confuse him. With Rayne's help, though, he started to remember them. Soon enough he was able to read the first chapter of the book with only a few mistakes

Ellrik knew what the sentences told him. He just had trouble saying them out loud. Conscious that he probably sounded like at idiot. He was a fast learner and was able to increase his reading speed if he was silent. But Rayne said nothing as he read to her. She just laid on the grass beside him with her eyes closed. A faint smile playing on her lips. She was the main reason for his fumbling through the words. Even though learning to read was exciting since no one had ever offered to teach him. Rayne distracted him more than the new prospect that he could read.

Her chest rose and lowered with her breaths. The setting sun made her pale skin glow. Her black and white hair splayed around her. Her hand, though, held his collar protectively. She had made the compromise that he would wear it only when he was in other company, but not when he was with her.

"Your mother is a True Vampire?" he asked, after reading silently for a few hours and shutting the finished book. Rayne opened one eye to peek at him. "A neko?"

"Finished already?" she asked, astounded.

"Yes."

She smiled, looking up at the sky. "Yes, my mother is a True Vampire."

"And your father was an Angel?"

She nodded. "So I'm half and half. I was even born on a cursed year like my mother. But before you ask why I'm not a neko, it's because I wasn't also born on a cursed day. Friday the thirteenth was said to be cursed in my world, but I was born on a lucky day. Which was Friday the seventh, like my father. So the curse was contradicted and negated for me."

"How do you remember so many things about the world you never lived in?"

"Memories, I guess. Some of my mother's and father's memories that passed down to me." She looked around and pointed at the trees. "In my world the color during this season is green. The colors that they are now are what show when winter is coming. And when winter does come, the trees shed their leaves, not their bark."

She sat up cross-legged and took the book from him, flipping to the back and pulling out a folded paper from the inside cover. She held it out to him. The script on it was beautiful, more delicate looking as it flowed across the page, but it was much harder to read. "This is a letter my mother wrote for me when I first arrived here. The day you and I first met."

Ellrik listened with fascination. "And the animals there, are they different?"

"Not really. Black seems like a normal horse to me." At the sound of his name, the steed lifted his head where he was grazing and pricked his ears at them. "Some are different, but mostly everything here is the same."

He sighed and she looked at him curiously. "I want to believe you, but it's a hard concept. This book might just be a story to read to pass the time." He glanced at her to see she was glaring at him. "Don't be angry, but it's true from my perspective."

"Well you're perspective is wrong. You should fix it," she stated irritably.

He laughed. "You're still going to have to prove it. You could be a Healer and a Storyteller for all I know."

"Well I'm obviously not human. And not exactly a normal vampire either. Not a werewolf. What else can I be?"

"Good point." He paused, staring down at the collar in her hands before his gaze moved to the strange characters below her thumbs. "What are those?"

She followed where he looked. "My powers," she replied. Rayne scooted closer to him, holding her hands out in front of them, crossing her thumbs together so the characters were close to each other. "My mother is Darkness and my father is Light. They have the symbols that represent them too. My mother's on her left hand, my father's on his right. I'm in between, for Dark and Light make Shadow."

"The writing is different than the book's."

"It's Chinese. Don't you have ethnicities here?"

"We do, but I've just never seen it before."

"This world…is it still called Earth? Are the continents like they are in the book? North America, Europe?"

Ellrik tilted his head at her and laughed, the sweetest sound she'd ever heard, aside from his tempting heart. "Yes, it's still called Earth, but the continents don't seem the same. There are just the Werewolf and Vampyre Kingdoms. Krelis and Miyal."

Rayne smiled at him, unconsciously leaning against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He stiffened at first, though he couldn't help but relax. Her sweet scent filled his nose. Fogging his head with a contentment he had never reached. He looked down at her, but she just stared at her outstretched hands. Ellrik was startled when he seen Rayne's eyes start to water.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking her hands into his so she couldn't look at them anymore. He shifted to face her, but she didn't look at him.

"Nothing," she said simply.

"Tears are never nothing, especially when they begin to pour out of nowhere," he stated sternly, holding her hands tightly but gently.

"My parents are personified in the Old World. But they can't be personified anywhere else. By reverting back to what they are, Dark and Light, they can travel anywhere through time and space. They are here with me now." She glanced up at him before looking away.

"It's just that my mother's powers tried to kill me. Even though she protects me and I love her dearly, I am scared of her. But mostly because I am half of her and therefore have some of her power. In the end, when I was born it was because of my power being magnified and influenced by her own that I died. I was simply not strong enough… The Darkness is protective, so much so, it could kill you." Rayne looked down at their hands. "I do not want to die again."

Ellrik was silent, unsure how to comfort her but wishing he could say something that would. Another paper slipped from the back cover, folded only once. He opened it to see a women sitting and facing away from the on the ground. Her long black hair spilled down her naked back, drenched from the pouring rain. From her shoulder blades was a see though look of large wings coming from them, solidifying as they went farther out. The right was glossed with angelic black feathers while the left was a smooth velvet black…vampiric. From her head though, her ears were big and triangled like a cat's. They drooped down, only making the feel of the picture so much more forlorn.

"This is…" Ellrik paused, daring to touch to shaded pencil markings.

"My mother," Rayne replied. She eyed her drawing skeptically, but her eyes were gentle as she looked at it. "I tried to draw her face, but it is impossible for me to put onto paper."

"You look like her. How she is described in this book is nearly how you look." Ellrik glanced up at her. "Beautiful," he whispered nearly inaudibly, not even knowing he had actually said it out loud.

"Thank you." She smiled, folding the piece of paper and putting it back into the book. "But she is much more beautiful than I am."

Ellrik smiled. She was not conceited at all. Nothing like the others. "Your personality, though, seems like that of your father's."

At that, Rayne laughed, her face become shadowed as the sun disappeared behind the trees, though the sky was still painted bloody red. Even in the dimming light, he could see her perfectly. "My father, huh?"

She sat up on her knees, moving behind him and grabbing his hand. Raising it toward the sky, her own settled a little higher on the back of his. Suddenly, golden light shown on her fingertips. Spreading down them until they touched his. Warmth filled him, different from his normal hot body temperature. On Rayne's arm, her hairs stood. Behind him he felt her lean down to rest her head on his shoulder. After a few seconds of awed silence, the golden glow disappeared and soon after, the sky darkened to reveal stars.

"Do you believe me now?" she whispered into his ear.

Ellrik just stared up at their hands. Of course he believed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Truth From Lies ****真相從謊言**

Rayne smiled next to Ellrik. They stared up at their hands where the warmth her father had shown them still lingered. He would have to believe her now. If not, her mother was the only one left.

"My lady," a voice called to her. Rayne turned to see Kessler standing next to Black, his hand slightly stretched out for her.

She stood and made a slight bow toward him, in return he set his reaching hand over his heart before bowing as well. Beside her, Ellrik stood. His kind eyes had turned defensive as he eyed Kessler suspiciously. The shades that haunted them lingered and Rayne inwardly growled at it.

"Ellrik, this is Kessler," she introduced. "Kessler, Ellrik."

Kessler made a small nod of acknowledgement. His white eyes revealing nothing to the world as he looked at the man beside her before shifting his gaze to her. "Mistress, we must disappear," he said with warning in his tone.

Bringing her attention back to her surroundings, Rayne could hear the soft sounds of padded feet coming toward them with haste. She looked toward the sound hidden in the dark silhouettes of trees. A group was coming toward them and the aura they carried held a killing intent. And if it was one thing Rayne didn't want to be around, it was death.

She turned to Ellrik, he staring off in the same direction of the noises. She knelt to pick up the collar that had fallen onto the grass. Lifting it up and putting it around his neck, drawing his attention back to her. Pulling the edges together before sealing them with a weak copy of the curse she had broken, just in case it was checked. She reached down and picked up her book, hiding it within her cloak before looking back at Ellrik. With a slight sad smile, she nodded before turning to walk toward Black and Kessler.

Her wrist was caught and she turned to see Ellrik staring at her forlornly. "I will see you again?" he asked urgently.

The heaviness in her heart lifted and she nodded happily. "I shall always be here."

"It is hard for me to get away during the day," he said. "At night, then, can we meet?"

"At the glass lake," she replied, getting bumped by Black's head urgently. She turned away and pulled herself onto his back. "I will wait for you." Rayne smiled down at him before looking up and off in the distance. The sounds neared and she grabbed a hold of Black's mane and he turned.

Ellrik watched as she left him standing alone in the middle of the meadow. Her figure on the large horse disappeared into the darkness where his eyes could see perfectly. Perhaps that was what she meant when her mother protected her. The man who had come for her still stood where he had appeared. His white eyes stared back at Ellrik with indifference before he too turned and disappeared from sight.

Rayne pulled Black to stop when she knew they were under the cover of Darkness. She looked back from the edge of the meadow to where Ellrik stood staring blindly after them. There really was nowhere for her to go. Kessler had only come to warn her of the hostility so she could hide from it. She slid from the horse's back, petting his neck when he nuzzled her and stared back with ears perked too.

"Kessler," she said, turning to look at him. But he wasn't there. Rayne sighed sadly, she hadn't seen him for days. Where did he always go off to?

From the other side of the field emerged five large figures. Their shapes covered with different shades of brown hair. Like this, they looked nearly three times bigger than Ellrik as he turned to look at them. Slowly, one by one, each werewolf shifted to return to their human forms. The largest one was a few inches taller than Ellrik, his hair the same dark brown color as his wolf pelt.

"Ellrik, where have you been?" In a blink the man swung his hand back and hit Ellrik's face. The sound of the slap echoed in the air and Rayne felt the hairs on her neck stand on edge. An urgent tingling feeling shivered its way up her spine and she moved toward them unconsciously.

"I caught the scent of a vampyre," Ellrik replied coolly, not moving to rub the sting from the rising red on his cheek. Beside him, Rayne was looking up and examining his face with concern. She reached up and grazed his cheek with her fingertips. He shifted quickly, turning his head to look at her without actually seeing her. Confusion was written all over his face and she tried not to laugh.

"Vampyres cannot come out during the day, you fool," another man said. The leader turned and eyed the other sharply but said nothing.

"There also have been very few sightings of them for the last few years," the man said aggravated.

Black walked up behind Rayne and nuzzled her back tenderly, she pet his head comfortingly as she watched the werewolves who didn't notice. Ellrik, however, had turned tense since she had touched him.

The leader grabbed the collar of Ellrik's shirt. "You make the king send us after you. Making him think you have run away again. Damn you for the waste of time," he spat."

Ellrik only stared back at him blankly. "Why, Dralin? Does it keep you from the women you rape?" he asked plainly.

The man's hands tightened and his eyes burned with hate. He threw Ellrik at the others. "Take him back to the castle. Lock him up in the dungeon for a few days, see if that doesn't fix his snide attitude."

Rayne took a step to help him escape before she was enveloped by arms. She looked up to see Kessler behind her, his eyes watching the wolves cautiously. They shuffled to get better grips on Ellrik before they began to drag him away. He looked back straight at her. A slight smile on the edges of his lips before one of the men hit him again.

"Kessler, please." Rayne pulled against him, but his long arms tightened around her. The tingle in her spine had grown, but as she watched the wolves disappear into the forest, it disappeared. Only after a few minutes did Kessler finally release her. She turned to him, punching his chest though he didn't seem to even feel it. He straightened his tie with an indifference before looking at her.

"Where is the castle?" she asked with urgency. "Tell me, Kessler. I know you know where it is."

"Why do you need to know?" he asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out white gloves.

She glared at him, moving to stand beside Black. He lowered himself so it was easier for her to climb on. "If you will not help I'll find him myself." She nudged Black with her heels. But as he began to walk forward Rayne was pulled off and being pressed against the ground.

She struggled against Kessler's grip, but he was stronger than her. "My lady, why do you care so much for the boy?"

"He's my friend," she whispered, her voice feeling weak. In her eyes she felt a rim of tears begin to swell.

"But you hardly know him," Kessler argued.

Rayne shook her head. "I've known him for fourteen years, like you. And even though I've been closer to you, you're just like him. I hardly know anything about you." At that, Kessler paused before standing and pulling her up with him. He made no eye contact with her. He seemed more distant now even when he was so close. "Kessler… Please take me to him."

He looked in the direction the men had disappeared. Analyzing it before turning to face her. The hourglasses beneath his collar shined in the moonlight. "What will you do? What can you do? You will not kill them. You won't even hurt them. What will you do?"

She hesitated at his questions. "I don't know," she whispered with confusion.

"That boy is still a slave even if you give him freedom. With years of being conditioned he knows nothing about freedom or how to use it. It is why he does not run. Fear and lies control him." He had been there the whole time, she realized, though under cover.

Kessler reached up, his hand set on the side of her face tenderly. His white eyes shined like the moon. Within them, she thought she could see a hint of pain. "Please, Rayne, stay here. He will come back for you."

"How do you know?"

He paused as if debating whether or not to tell her. "Because you are the truth that will set him free."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Horrific Tricks ****可怕把戲**

The whole while back to the castle, Ellrik was beaten by his captors. They did not let up a moment for him to heal. Each hit gained more impact and caused more blood to spill. His new clothes he had managed to find were mere rags as they had always been. By the time they reached the castle he was being dragged like a bloody dead carcass through the outer towns. The streets were lit by torches and mostly empty except for the drunkards and human slaves who stayed out during the night.

All the while though, he endured the pain and couldn't help but wonder what Rayne would think at the sight of him now. Would she laugh, like the others who looked down at him now as he was hauled down the stone streets to the castle gates? He hoped not. That it was her fingers he felt against his skin after the first time he was hit. The guards that stood at the entrance laughed at the sight. Making jokes and even sticking him in the sides with their spears. He cried out involuntarily for the first time at the pain even though the wound healed up quickly. When the gates opened they revealed gardens on each side. A large stone path led up to the castle doors. Dralin and the others dragged him through the large heavy doors.

They walked into the Great Hall. No candles burned on the walls which only hinted what mood the king was in. To each side were doors that led to other gardens. On the other side was the Dais, the raised platform where the royal family sat during festive occasions. To the sides of the Dais were stairs that led up to the Throne Room. If continued up or around, there was the Minstrel's Gallery where the musicians played, other halls led to separate wings that held the sleeping chambers and other places Ellrik had never been allowed to access.

He was pulled up the stairs, not even given a chance to regain his footing when he slipped. Rather, they just hauled him up as his legs hit the steps. The pulled him down the hall toward the open double doors to the Throne Room. In the distance he could see the king and his son sitting in their chairs waiting for their next victim. The queen's chair was empty as it had been since he was born. On the other side of it was the princess's chair, but she was nowhere to be seen and Ellrik felt himself let out a sigh of relief. A few yards in front of their glaring eyes, Dralin and the others stopped and kneeled before them before pushing him forward.

"Your Highness, we bring you back the Hunter," Dralin spoke.

King Felix nodded, his icy blue eyes fixed on Ellrik. His dark brown hair framed his face and he smiled menacingly. "Ellrik, haven't you learned yet not to run away?"

"I did not run, Your Grace," Ellrik replied, not making eye contact with him. "I caught the scent of a vampyre and it was my inclination to follow it."

"A vampyre, Ellrik?" the prince laughed. Ceath's stony eyes matched his father's as he stared down at him. "They do not come out during the day. Nor has there been an actual sighting of one for quite some time."

"That's what we said," a guard muttered behind Ellrik.

Felix stood, coming down the stairs from his throne. Fine linens covered his human form and Ellrik wondered how many garments he went through in a day when he shifted. He stood in front of him with the same smile plastered on his face.

"Now, we have you to thank for that, don't we?" he asked. "Ellrik, don't I provide you with food? A home? Clothes? Why do you run away, then? Especially with the excuse of things that are nonexistent in broad daylight…" Felix clicked his tongue. Raising his hand and hitting him with the back of it and sending him to the floor. Ellrik winced. "Take him to the dungeon, maybe some time down there will give him back his sanity."

Dralin smiled and nodded to the other guards who took hold of him roughly. The pushed him through a door at the side of the room that led down stairs. Torches weren't lit and he had trouble focusing in the darkness. All the time he had been hit recently were beginning to take their toll on him.

The sound of a metal door opening screamed in his ears as he was thrown to the floor. Chains were bound around his wrists and ankles before the door closed behind him. The stench of the cell stung his nose, but began to numb after a while. He huddled into the corner, even these stone walls that surrounded him were cold enough that it could seep through his hot skin. Above him the light of the moon filtered in through a small grate.

Footsteps sounded outside and the door opened with a shrill after a moment. Guards held it open as a smaller figure stepped through it before shutting it closed. Ellrik had to squint to make out the features, though he already knew who it was. His insides clenched and his legs felt numb and unusable though he could feel them trembling. He swallowed nervously as the fragrant overused scent filled his nose and numbing it all anew.

A girl no older than he was standing with a basket held on her arms. The scents of scones and fresh meat seeped from beneath the cloth that covered it, making Ellrik's mouth water. But rather than moving toward it, he shifted, trying to back farther into the corner away from her. Her long curly blonde hair fell over her shoulders. Her gown was set with frills and lace, identifying her as a noble like all the others. Icy blue eyes that matched her father's and brother's stared at him with a fake kindness. Melis, Princess of the Werewolf Kingdom.

"After I heard you were sentenced to the dungeon for a few days, I thought I would bring you a gift."

She held out the basket, kneeling to set it down on the ground. She removed the cloth and the scents of food wafted in the air causing a fight within Ellrik's mind between starvation and fear. After she lifted a thick slice of meat and threw it at him, though, starvation won. Ellrik devoured the succulent meat with greed. The juices of it slid down his chin and throat.

Hunger fogged his mind so much he hadn't noticed Melis move toward him until she ran her finger down his arm. Ellrik jerked back but could go nowhere so instead he froze as he watched her.

"Come now," she whispered seductively. "You didn't think that it was all for free, did you?"

Ellrik stood quickly, moving away from her as far as the chains would allow. The bindings were stronger than normal. He would need more space to get enough force to break them even with his supernatural strength. Slowly his limbs began to weaken and he lowered once again to the floor. He tried to get back up, but couldn't move a muscle. The fear in his mind dominated and he realized he had fallen again for Melis's tricks. Fresh meat, laced with a toxin that effected his nerves so he was left immobile. She laughed as she walked to stand over him. Lifting the skirt of her dress as she lowered herself onto his groin.

Noises that wouldn't form words whispered in his throat before her finger was over his mouth.

"Now, now, Ellrik. We haven't seen each other is such a long time, we shouldn't waste these precious moments talking." Melis leaned forward, her nails tearing away at what remained of his shirt. Her lips touched his and he felt all his hatred for the world envelope him.

There was no sound from Black's footsteps as he ran through the forest. Rayne urged him faster. She hear Kessler running beside them, acting as protection. The dark forest rushed past them in a blur. It had been days and she had seen no sign of Ellrik. After a while she began to question whether Kessler was right when he said Ellrik would come back.

With enough bugging and persistence, Kessler had finally given in and agreed to take her to the castle under the condition she did not reveal herself. In the distance she could see light from torches that lit the streets. Beyond the town Rayne could see the large magnificence of the castle walls. The sun had just barely set, but she was eager to find Ellrik.

"Be careful, my lady," Kessler whispered to her as they neared the torch lit town.

Rayne pulled up the hood of her cloak. Pulling Black to a fast walk. They walked on the outskirts, in the darkened streets so no one could see them. Black snorted and pranced nervously as they neared the castle walls that were too tall to scale. The main gate was lit with no place for Darkness to hide them in order to get in. She slid down from Black, he nuzzled her gently. She glanced at Kessler, who nodded reassurance. Without another word she stalked toward the gates.

Her cover disappeared when the light surrounded her. But the guards hadn't noticed her yet. She lifted her hand, eyeing the torches around the gate. With a flick of her wrist a gush of wind blew them all out and once again Darkness surrounded her. The guards stood more alert while one ran off to find a torch to relight the others. When they opened to gate to let the soldier through, Rayne slipped in. Now that she was there, though, she wasn't sure where to look. The silver rays of the moon cast shadows as she walked through the gardens and into the castle.

A familiar scent caught her attention as she looked across the Great Hall to see a human cleaning up blood from the steps. She recognized that scent. Her vision hinted red at it. She ran up the stairs, following the aroma as quickly as she could walking through another set doors into a room that held four chairs at the end of it. To the side Rayne opened up a single door that held a stairway. Without hesitation she followed them down. The rank smell made it hard for her to keep track of the much sweeter aroma, that scented strongly, though, was something spicy, a twinge of something she didn't know. Within moments Rayne found herself standing in front of a metal door. She slid a small piece on it to look inside and what she saw horrified her.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Promise ****諾言**

"My God, Ellrik," she whispered, knocking on the door to get his attention.

He barely stirred from where he lay huddled in the corner. Blood covered the walls. His arms and legs were covered with dry blood over his smooth skin. Chains held his wrists and bound his ankles. His clothes in tatters and revealed subtle shapes of muscle under his skin, but his ribs finally showed too. Around his eyes was dark and red as if he hardly got any sleep. The sound of his heart seemed to echo through the room and into the hallway, it was ragged and seemed labored as it pumped.

Around the corner, patrolling guards made their way down the dim hall. One noticed the slide was open and quickly made his way over to the door. Glancing inside with a grunt before shutting it. He didn't even notice Rayne standing in front of him. She glared at them both as they disappeared around another corner.

She slid the small window back open and gazed at Ellrik sadly. She could break the door down, but what would they do to him if she did? Silver light from the moon shined in from a small barred window above him, the pale color made his body look like a skeleton. Too small for him to fit through but not for her.

Without another thought or hesitation, she slid the small window closed and took off back up the stairs. Rounding through a door at the side of the Great Hall that lead into small garden. The maze of hedges was enough to frustrate her as she tried to remember where to go. The end of the path led to a courtyard. The castle was to her left and the castle wall was to her right. Stables were at the end and the servant quarters was in the building next to it. One human ran from it carrying dishes to a door into the castle, laughter filtered into the air from the kitchen. Rayne made her way around to the back. There were a few cargo carriages lined up against the wall and beneath them Rayne found small barred windows.

She crouched down, crawling lightly on her hands to peer into them. They reeked of starvation, vomit, and even feces. Rayne couldn't believe Ellrik was in one of them. She caught sight of the bloody room and paused to look down inside of it. Ellrik hadn't moved from his position and seemed to be shivering.

Confidently she grabbed a hold of the bars, estimated their width apart before she turned around to slide in on her side feet first. Her legs dangled on the inside, she shuffled for her hips to get through. She was almost inside when she was caught beneath her breasts. She sighed irritated, pressing each down one at a time to slide past the bar before sliding her shoulders in and finally dropping to the ground without a sound.

Rayne took quick steps over to Ellrik. "What have they done to you?" she whispered. His breathing was ragged and he shifted slightly when she knelt beside him.

Carefully, she set her hand on his chest. It seemed to shy away at her touch. In a blink, her hand was caught and she looked up to see Ellrik watching her. Eyes dark gray and filled with hate and bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Get away from me," he spat, throwing her hand back. "Stay away from me, you're just like the others. Every one of them." He tried to scoot back but only ran into the wall.

"Ellrik…" Rayne whispered, moving toward him, reaching out for him.

"Stay away," he cried, fear sparking faintly behind all his anger. A rim of tears outlined the bottom of his eyes. "Don't touch me." He hid his head behind his arms. His hands defensive but shaking uncontrollably.

Rayne shook her head. Was this the life of a slave? Even the humans looked better than he did. She stood and undid her cloak, swinging it over his head. She smiled as it was large enough to cover him from head to toe. He began to move from under it but she moved to his side and wrapped her arms around him. Pulling his head to rest against her chest as she gently stroked his head beneath the fabric. His hot body radiated through it and she soaked in his warmth.

"Hush now, everything is alright," she crooned to him as he struggled but she held him firmly so he couldn't get away. It was only a few seconds before he calmed and leaned against her. "I won't hurt you. I…am not like the others."

For a long while they sat in silence. Only the sound of Ellrik's shuddered breathing from his trembling could be heard. At times he would shift and Rayne felt him about to struggle, but she held him close and ran her hand down his back while the other held his head reassuringly, her thumb stroking his cheek beneath the coat. Slowly the shaking stopped and his breathing wasn't so ragged. The melody of his heart wasn't so labored as before but it still beat with alert, as if an overload of adrenaline wouldn't let it slow.

"Ellrik," Rayne spoke slowly and quietly so not to startle him. "Do you know who I am?"

It was only a few seconds, but the response seemed to take forever. "Rayne… Why are you here?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"We made a promise to meet again," she replied, relief finally flooding her. "But you never came. So, I decided to come to you."

"That was a mistake," he grunted, moving to sit up and Rayne finally let him go. He pulled at the cloak until it slid off of his head into his lap. The chains on his arms clinked together whenever he moved. His white black hair looked silver in the moonlight, but he wouldn't turn to look at her.

"Why?" she asked with disbelief. She glanced around the room, rubbing her nose from the smell. The stench was mixed with the scent of his delectable blood that she didn't know whether she could or couldn't stand it. "Seems like you need company."

Ellrik turned shaded eyes to her, glaring with a hatred that penetrated her and sent a shiver up her spine. "I get enough company," he spat, looking away and rubbing his face tiredly in his hands.

Rayne tilted her head. The aura of hatred he held in his eyes was an equal match for the air of fear about him, but it didn't show on the outside. This was not at all how it felt before. The fear was also for her. She reached out, setting a hand on his shoulder. At the slightest contact of their skin, he shied away, turning to her defensively.

Her heart fell at the guarded dark look in his eyes. "Why are you treated in such a way?"

"Because I am…different," he hesitated.

"Different? But you're a werewolf like the others. How can you be an outcast?"

"Because of these," he hissed, leaning toward her before she could follow the movement. His dark gray eyes flashed a luminescent silver like the moonlight before it faded. "Silver is cursed here, unlike your world."

Rayne was stunned to silence as she tried to comprehend it. "Then why don't they kill you?"

Ellrik shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. But I wish they would."

Within a fraction of a second, Rayne was sitting behind him. Her arms wrapped around him in a fierce protectiveness. Her head pressed against his back, feeling his heart stagger. Ellrik froze beneath her, but made no move to get away. "Do not say such things. Your eyes…are beautiful," she whispered. Her breath tickled coolly against his skin.

Being so close, Rayne caught a several faint scents from his skin she hadn't noticed before. "Others?" she asked. Ellrik turned to glance at her for a moment before shaking his head. "What others?" The scent was…feminine. "Women?" she asked incredulously, pulling back and moving to his side to look at him.

A sudden burning anger made the hairs on her neck raise and caused the muscles around her shoulders to tense. Slowly, it started to piece itself together. She didn't understand everything completely, but she didn't have to. "Why?" was all she asked.

Ellrik was silent for a long time. Not looking at her, but just concentrating on his breathing. He rubbed his eyes with weariness and they watered from the lack of sleep. Rayne shifted cautiously beside him. Taking his hands gently into one of hers while the other turned his face toward her. A gentle thumb wiped away an escaping drop. Her cool skin was soft to the touch and he leaned into it unconsciously. For a moment, he thought he heard Rayne breath a sigh of relief.

"So they can say that they did," he replied quietly, simply as he scanned her concerned face. "Not that it really means anything to them. Or that they even care."

Rayne shook her head, moving away from him. She wanted to hold him, but wouldn't do so with the chance of causing his fear to rise again. Instead, she moved to sit against the wall, her hand stretched for him. "I care." She would not force him, the decision was left up to him whether he wanted to believe her or not. If he was strong enough to trust her.

Inside her chest her heart fluttered and quickened after a few seconds when Ellrik moved to take her hand. Rayne drew him toward her and cradled him between her legs as he laid his head against her chest. Their hands stayed together, while his other wrapped behind her and she ran her fingers through his silky hair. Within minutes, his labored breathing and the beat of his heart evened out from their dangerous rhythm they had before.

"I will never hurt you," she whispered with a kiss on top of his head. Pulling the cloak so it covered his half naked sleeping form. The heat from his body radiated through her and she smiled. "A promise."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Uncontrolled ****未管制**

It's a feeling between waking up and staying asleep. That idea that you'll have to face another day. Slowly, your mind begins to remember all the things that happened the day before. Until you get to the one thing that makes your heart speed up and you realize it wasn't a dream or something you just thought.

Ellrik shifted slightly. His breath caught as something moved with him. The sleepy haze in his mind cleared immediately. The weariness of his senses seemed to evaporate just from one night of actual sleep. He glanced up slowly, seeing Rayne leaning against the wall, her head to the side as she slept quietly. Her hand held his, while the other rested gently on the back of his neck. The moon that shined on her face indicated he had slept all night and all day, he wondered how they were left undisturbed for so long.

Unconsciously, his arm wrapped around her more securely and he lowered his head back down, pressing his ear over her fluttering heart. The source of the sound that had lured him into a peaceful sleep. That had calmed him. Rayne's hand sifted sleepily through Ellrik's hair at his movement. He stilled slightly before lifting his head back up to see her turning and open sleep fogged eyes to gaze down at him. She smiled drowsily as she rubbed her face.

"Good night," she greeted with a yawn, her fangs unsheathing for a second before they drew back, as if stretching themselves as she began to.

For a moment Ellrik just stared at her in awe. She scratched her head absently as she tried to stretch. When she caught him looking at her she tilted her head and smiled teasingly, poking his forehead.

"What?"

Snapping out of his zone, Ellrik shook his head and reluctantly pulled back to give her more room. His hand slipped from her and an odd empty feeling filled him. "Sorry."

"For what?" Rayne straightened up, letting herself stretch fully.

"For falling asleep on you." He looked down at the stones, knowing how it felt to sleep on such and uneven and hard surface.

She smiled. "I'm glad you did. Seemed like the first decent sleep you've had in a while." Leaning forward she poked his forehead again. "You can fall asleep on me anytime."

Rayne pulled back, her dark eyes moving from his face to look up. "Kessler."

From the dark of the cell, Kessler stepped from the shadows. He held his hand over his heart before bowing slightly. "My Lady." He held his empty hand out to the side, his palm facing the floor. Beneath it appeared a black basket. A black and white plaid cloth on the top.

The scent of meat that seeped from beneath it made Ellrik's mouth water, but at the sight he immediately went on edge. Because of the basket, or the meat, or because of Kessler, but he assumed all. Kessler set the case down next to Rayne quietly. He glanced with white unrevealing eyes at Ellrik before he disappeared into the dark where he had come.

"Yummy," Rayne said, lifting the cloth and breathing in the smell. Ellrik licked his lips, but moved away from the temptation, though the chains didn't allow him to go far. Rayne looked up at him with concern. "What's wrong?" She glanced down at the basket confused before looking back at him. "Ellrik?" He shook his head as if it was nothing, but she could see the fear returning to his eyes, even a glimpse of hate behind it.

Rayne's gaze followed his own as he just stared at the basket. _Something about the food?_ she guessed. Quickly she grabbed a thick slice of meat, taking a large bite of it before reaching out to hand it to Ellrik. He watched her cautiously as she chewed and swallowed. She wiggled the meat at him, but when he made no notion to take it, though she could see he wanted to, she pulled back and sighed.

"It's not poisoned," she said, taking a smaller bite of it before ripping it into a long strip.

Ellrik took note of her every movement as she set the meat back into the basket and crawled forward slowly to sit on her ankles in front of him. The strip of meat still dangled from her mouth just below her chin. Without a word, she leaned forward and closed her eyes. Ellrik stared at her skeptically for a few minutes, but she made no other moves. The pure red meat dripped onto the stone floor, the look and smell of it began to lure his starvation.

Instinctively he leaned forward before catching himself and glancing back up at Rayne. Hesitantly, he bit at the dangling end, the taste of the raw meat exploded in his mouth. On impulse he chomped at it, nearly biting Rayne's lips before she let go. Her eyes sparkled happily at him as he swallowed, but said nothing. He waited and waited for something to happen. For his body to fall to the floor unable to move. Rather, his stomach growled for more. At that, Rayne finally laughed, the sound of it like music in his ears.

"Told you so," she teased, reaching over for the basket and setting it in his lap. He looked down inside of it to find it filled with fresh red meat, his mouth watered all over again. "You can have it all."

Ellrik glanced down at the basket before looking back up at her. "What about you?" he asked, picking up the slice that she had taken a bite from.

"I don't eat much." She smiled, looking up through the grate feeling no other presence besides Ellrik's here. "Kessler brought it for you." At the name, Ellrik paused. "Don't hold it against him. He's been very protective of me ever since I was little."

"What is he to you? He was never mentioned in your mother's story."

Rayne shook her head. "I don't know where he came from. I met him the day after I met you. He looked lost, like you do, but after I found him he was better. Though after he read my mother's book he became more distant." She sighed. "He's like a brother to me. Taking care of me for all these years."

There was pang of jealously of that man being with her all these years. But Ellrik relaxed a little at her words, taking large quick bites of the meat before slowing down and taking his time eating it.

"Does the food have something to do with those women?" Rayne asked quietly.

He paused before taking another bite. "They starve me and I try to fight back, but the women use it against me. Lacing food with a toxin that leaves me immobile so they can…do whatever. Usually they carry it in a basket like this too."

"But why don't you eat when you're away from the castle? You must be able to hunt."

Ellrik shook his head. "I am usually muzzled when they allow me to leave. A contraption that goes inside my mouth that won't allow me to swallow. But I've managed," he quickly said, surprised at seeing anger forming in Rayne's eyes.

"Living off of scraps is not managing," she scoffed angrily. She glanced down at the empty basket, her eyes softening. "I'm sorry about the basket. Your world is so different from mine. Old-fashioned in most things besides some of your clothes." She giggled. "Though, Kessler might have brought it in a plastic bag if they existed here." She paused thoughtfully. "Maybe sometime in the future you'll know what technology is. Then you'll know what exists in my world and actually understand what my mother is talking about." Again she giggled at the prospect that Ellrik had probably not comprehended what a TV or a truck was.

Ellrik smiled at her without a word. More fascinated as he listened to her voice than the words that it formed. She ran a hand through her hair, catching a few white strands between her fingers.

"Your mother never said you had white hair. That it was all black like hers," he mentioned.

Rayne tilted her head at him curiously before grabbing her hair to look at the white underneath. "Maybe it's because I died and the Four Reapers brought me here to live again."

"The Four Reapers," Ellrik mused. "Here we call them the Undertakers." Rayne looked surprised at him. "I guess all worlds are tied together somehow." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

After a long moment there were sounds outside the door.

Rayne stood and quickly grabbed the basket. "Time's up," she said.

Ellrik followed after her. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

"My mother is the one who controls minds, however, I can't. I can only divert their attention for so long." She glanced at the door, hearing keys jingling and the lock squealing as it turned.

Before she could disappear into the Darkness Ellrik grabbed her arm. "I will see you again?" he asked urgently.

She smiled and nodded. "I will come back for you." With that, she stepped away from him and seemed to vanish into thin air.

Rayne moved silently through the door when it opened. In the hall she passed a woman with blond curls holding a basket, the scent of meat under a cover. Inwardly, she hissed at her. Feeling her fangs descend to attack. Instead she smiled, glancing back at Ellrik, who stared blindly after her and paying no mind to the girl. He would not be controlled anymore.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Prepare ****準備**

For a two days, Rayne wandered the shadowed halls of the castle in secret. There were dozens of rooms. Most of which were meant for sleeping but she wondered how many people would actually stay here. What was the use when you only needed one?

Laughter filtered down the hall. Two women in dresses laced with ruffles and frills clung to the arms of a blonde haired man. His blue eyes piercing as he smiled at the girls, lust showing in their cold depths. Rayne stepped to the side to let them pass undisturbed. They only walked for a few more seconds before one of the girls pulled them through a door Rayne had just peeked inside of. Her eyes drooped in disbelief before she rolled them and continued on her way. Now she knew why there were rooms everywhere.

Rayne wandered from wing to wing of the castle. Things she remembered from her world about these medieval places were mystifying and beautiful, but here it just seemed so plain. There were loud noises and shouts in the Great Hall that attracted her attention. Making her way quietly down the steps onto the main floor and seeing a door to the kitchen hidden by the stairs, most likely so no one could see inside during a party.

"I need eggs! Bring me eggs!" a fat man yelled as he moved rather quickly around a burning hot fire. Others rushed around on their own business while another assisted the heavier cook. "Hurry up you scumbags, we got to get everything prepared for his highness to taste for the ball." Rayne tilted her head curiously.

Feeling a presence she glanced behind her to see the blonde she had from the night before. And angry look on her face as she barged into the kitchen. The workers who saw her immediately bowed, catching others' attention as they did the same. The large man turned to see her and smiled, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Princess Melis, how nice of you to drop by," his eyes glinted knowingly. "How have you been."

She glared at him, shoving the basket of spoiled meat Rayne hadn't noticed she was carrying into his hands. "It's not working. There is something wrong with the food."

The cook's eyes squished together in skepticism. "My Lady, I saw to it that this meat was the finest and well…seasoned."

"Well your eyes must have missed something."

"Missed what?" From another door a man strutted in. His brown hair seemed almost black before he stepped into the bright lantern lights that filled the kitchen.

"Nothing Father," Melis replied, curtsying. The kitchen members bowed too and began setting their dishing on a long table.

The king walked up to his daughter with a kindness that still seemed cold to Rayne in his eyes. He reached out to touch her cheek gently. "Now Melis, no more dawdling with young noblemen."

The princess pushed his hand away. "You say that, yet you let Ceath drown himself in the bosoms of all the girls he pleases."

At that her father laughed. "Because he will one day be king and as such he must have all the queens he desires unless he decides otherwise. And as a princess you must undergo the ceremony. You know how it must be."

Melis sighed in defeat. "Yes, Father."

"Your Highness," the cook greeted with a slight bow before gesturing to the table. "May I present you with sample dishes for your daughter's Howling Ball."

Rayne stepped away quietly and took off through a side door. Running through the gardens in the moonlight without catching the attentions of the archers on the wall. In silence she crept beneath the cargo wagons and slipped in through the bars of Ellrik's cell. Revealing herself before her feet touched the ground.

Startled, Ellrik jumped up in defense. Rayne smiled at seeing him, feeling a faint urge as she took in the sound of his pulse and the smell of his heart. Her vision barely tinted red, but she ignored it. "Ellrik!" she said happily. In realization, Ellrik calmed, his tense shoulders relaxing and his heartbeat slowing.

"Rayne," he finally acknowledged.

She laughed. "Sorry, I'll try to be more noticeable next time."

"Next time?" he asked. The color in his face wasn't as pale as before and Rayne inwardly sighed with relief.

"If there is one. I heard in the kitchen there is going to be a ball for the princess and it occurred to me that you'll hopefully be left alone until then."

"Not likely." Ellrik sighed, slowly lowering himself back to the floor.

Rayne moved to sit in front of him. "Why?"

"The name of the ball, did you hear it?" he asked.

She tilted her head. "The Howling Ball."

At that, Ellrik sighed again. Rayne felt a prickle of irritation at all his sighing. "What?"

"It's definitely not likely then. The Howling Ball is like a wedding for the princess, sometimes a prince. Melis will be Imprinted with her mate forever."

For a long moment Rayne stared at him skeptically. "I don't see the problem."

"In the time before that happens, she'll do whatever she can to get to me. It's both a relief and a bother really. After Melis Imprints she won't have any interest in me."

Rayne smiled. "Well then there's definitely not a problem. I'll bring you food so you aren't starving and she won't be able to do anything to you."

Finally, Ellrik rewarded her with a small smile and she felt her fluttering heart kick up a notch. "I guess you're right."

"I saw the king too," she mentioned looking up through the window. From the corner of her eye she saw Ellrik tense. "He said that his son was going to inherit the throne someday. In my world, no one would ever in their right mind give up their leadership voluntarily unless they were killed. But he said it with such…I don't know, confidence, like he wasn't worried about being murdered." Rayne looked to see Ellrik with his head tilted back against the wall, his eyes focused on her intently. She shifted nervously. "Aren't you immortal here? Can't you live forever?"

Ellrik shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. "In a way, we're immortal. Nearly impossible to kill, and our lives are long, but we die eventually. Vampyres are the ones that don't die of age here."

"But the guards said there hasn't been a sighting of any vampyre for a long time."

"They're nearly extinct now."

"Why?" Rayne asked eagerly.

Ellrik looked at her. "Because I killed them. I hunt them down at the king's command." Before Rayne could speak, Ellrik cut her off. "I don't know why."

Outside the metal door there were sounds once again. Rayne stood and Ellrik followed.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'll be fine for a few days," he whispered. Time seemed to slow then as they watched each other. Ellrik raised his hand slowly, gently touching his fingertips to her cheek. "Thank you." The door opened and the moment Rayne wished had lasted longer vanished all too soon as she cloaked herself and he dropped his hand.

Melis stood in the doorway once again, a basket in her hands. Rayne examined Ellrik, he was tense but he didn't seem attracted to the food. Or the princess for that matter, and she smiled. Reaching out and grazing the back of his hand. He shifted slightly in response.

Before the doors closed, Rayne slipped out into the hall. The stench that covered the she-wolf was worse than Ellrik's cell.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Invited ****邀請**

They kept Ellrik in the dungeon for weeks. To Rayne, it seemed like forever. Her visits started to become more frequent now that she knew where to find him, and his worry about being bothered wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. As his visitors came less and less from his lack of an appetite for tainted meat, it was easier and easier to see him.

One particular night when she crawled beneath a carriage to the bars of his cell she realized it was empty. Worry immediately flooded her as she examined to room for anything out of the ordinary. The cell was clean, no odors whatsoever except from the rest of the dungeon.

Scooting from under the carriages, she ran back through the gardens to the side door. The Great Hall was bustling with servants cleaning and setting up candles and tables. Scents and sounds were everywhere unlike the usual dullness of the palace. Even when trying to focus on anything that would lead Rayne to Ellrik, there wasn't even a hint.

Coming down the stairs, there was an older woman with a few younger servant girls. From what Rayne knew of this world, they weren't nobles, but not exactly servants either. Their clothes more fine, but not elegant nor rags. They carried books, writing in them with the quill of feathers as only one talked. From the looks and how she held herself, Rayne imagined she was the Castle Keeper. Her voice seemed to carry through the large room, hushing all the servants when they were spotted though none lessened their pace.

The woman scanned the room, catching sight of a servant placing candles onto a candelabra. With swift feet she slapped the girl on her head. Inwardly, Rayne winced. This woman was not so kind to consider the overmatched strength she had when using it against humans. The girl, though, didn't sooth the pain she must have felt, instead she turned nervously toward the woman.

"What on earth do you think this is?" she asked skeptically, grabbing a candle and holding it in front of the girl's face. "A simple peasant gathering? For the Howling Ball I specifically required the finest and brightest candles. Such an important event and you have forgotten even the simplest things."

Fire burned in the old woman's eyes as she lifted up her hand, her nails growing and slightly curving. Terror finally reached the girl and she fell to her knees, covering her head with her arms. "Forgive me, please, my lady!" But there was no hint of forgiveness in the murderous intent of the werewolf.

To a human, it may have seemed faster than a blink at which her hand descended upon the girl. But to Rayne, it was somewhat slower. Labored after so many years and growing so old. And as her hand was about to slap the girl, Rayne shouted, "Stop!" Though no one could hear her since Darkness hid everything to protect her, the lady's hand halted only inches from the servant's head. Rayne held her hand out toward the keeper. "It was a mistake," she whispered. "Forgive the girl, this is to be a joyous occasion."

The woman didn't seem to notice anything strange as Rayne's words moved within her. She stood straight, fixing her blouse before dropping the candle on the girl's lap. "Don't let it happen again. I have more things to worry about than a slave girl." With relief the girl bowed, grabbing the candles disappearing into the kitchen doorway.

She turned to one of her followers. "What now?"

The girl looked into the book then looked at another girl who carried a stack of papers in her hands, taking one from her. "Here are the final revision of the invitations. If you approve they will be sent out immediately."

The werewolf took the paper and examined it closely. "What else?" she asked still examining the invite.

"We are to meet with the tailor for the attendants wardrobes. They are to be fitted by tomorrow."

The keeper sighed, walking back up the stairs. "Very well. Read the list, make sure not one is missing." Nodding, the young lady skimmed down the paper before pausing.

Noticing this the old wolf growled. "What is it? Spit it out."

"One of the attendants… Is to be the Hunter, Ellrik Nasit."

In disbelief, the Castle Keeper took the book from the servant's hands. The invitation falling from her hand back down the stairs. Annoyance came to her face as well as disgust as she threw the book back. "By order of the princess?" She turned, storming up the stairs and into a hallway. "Unbelievable! To have such a stain be present on such a precious night. I have to…" Her voice disappeared in the distance.

Rayne felt a rush of relief. Ellrik wasn't being hurt. She walked over to the paper that lay at the edge of a step, taking it into her hands. It was heavy and thick. Embroidered with an imprinted design of leaves around the edges. On the card it read:

_**By request of her royal highness the princess, we invite you to join in the festive occasion of the Howling Ball to celebrate the union of:**_

_**Princess Melis LonCray and the royal guard Dralin DeGent.**_

_**This invitation permit's the holder and a guest through the gates.**_

Rayne smiled, tucking the paper into her cloak. She glanced around the room once more, seeing that it seemed to become brighter and livelier, before turning and heading toward the front gate. The guards there were doubled and more alert than before, she could probably get by without being noticed, but why take the chance? Rayne scanned the wall, noticing stairs leading up to where the archers stood guard. With less of them it was easier to pass. She moved swiftly and without a breath up the stone steps to stand at the edge of the high wall.

She looked up to stare at the night sky. The moon would be full tomorrow night and with it the stars shined brightly with secrets of other hidden worlds. With a breath in her lungs she smiled and closed her eyes as she fell forward. The wind rushed in her ears, whipping her hair, making her cloak look like wings as she dropped from the 300 foot height. A conscious feeling of getting closer to the ground tickled her nerves. But as she believed, she landed on her feet with a dull thud.

From the distance, Black ran to her. His ears pricked forward as he neighed to her. Rayne smiled and reached her hand out. He slowed, pressing his nose against her palm only for a moment before prancing around and throwing his head excitedly. She laughed as he ran around her, at times stopping to smell her with flared nostrils. When he calmed down enough Rayne wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Sorry it took so long," she said, stroking his long neck.

She looked off into the distance. None of the guards noticed her or the large horse as they stood in the shadow of the wall.

"Come," she said, moving to Black's side and jumping onto his back with ease. Taking a hold of his mane and gently nudging him with her foot. He turned easily, not even taking two steps before he was running all out away from the castle and torch lit town. Away from the werewolves and all their danger.

In a short time, they made their way to the beach of the dark glass lake. The sand was soft as Black walked quietly across it. At the water's edge Kessler stood in silence as he stared at the sky in the still water. Rayne sled from the horse's back, moving to stand beside him.

She was unsure how to ask. Kessler had taken care of her for all these years, protected her. Even though she knew she could get by on her own, he was like a brother and she wanted his approval.

"What is it Rayne?"

Slightly startled, she glanced up at him. "I…" Hesitantly, she reached in her cloak, pulling out the thick paper with the scrawled fancy writing across it. "There is a ball at the castle. Ellrik with be there…" Rayne paused before rushing. "I wish to go. May I go, Kessler? Please?"

Without even a glance, Kessler replied quietly and without emotion. "How can you go? Being a vampire, they will find you out within a second. Only hidden in Darkness will they not find you."

At that Rayne became quieter, looking away to stare at the smooth lake, trying to look beneath the surface for anything, for a solution. "There will be candles, torches. Light. I can't hide there." Her heart sank in her chest and she sighed sadly. _Ellrik… _"I don't know what to do," she whispered to herself.

She felt Kessler's tall figure shift next to her. Slowly, she looked up to see his white eyes watching her closely. And to her surprise, he smiled, something so rare to see. "I do."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - For A Song ****為歌曲**

The castle was magnificent. The drapes of blue and purple hung heavily from the stairway and windows. The flowers around the ballroom stood out with their bloody shade of red. Couples danced on the ballroom floor while others visited amongst themselves. Candles flickered this place with a warm light. But nothing about it was warm to Ellrik.

All the people here were dressed in fine silks and garments, suits and ties. Even Ellrik was allowed to wear one for this occasion of the Howling Ball. The human servants too, wore clean and neat clothing opposed to the usual rags. But each and every one of them looked at Ellrik with distain.

At the front of the room was the king's table. Food was placed on it that made his stomach growl with starvation. The king ate abundantly as he enjoyed the festivities. Beside him Melis sat with a fake smile plastered to her face as she talked with other women while introducing her soon-to-be mate, Dralin, who sat next to her with pride. Ellrik couldn't help but feel happy at the thought he'd finally be rid of the nuisance. However, the prince was looking at him with more amusement. He stood and strode up to him, a cocky smirk on his face. Ellrik tensed.

"Ellrik, why are you hiding in the corner? Why don't you mingle? Dance with one of these beautiful ladies?" He gestured to the music filled room, the wine in the glass he carried swirled around.

"You know well enough, Your Highness," Ellrik replied. The smile on Ceath's face grew larger. No doubt he had only come to make Ellrik more miserable here than he already was. To provoke him enough and know he couldn't do anything about it.

"It must be tough being here when no one truly wants you," he mocked. "But, alas, here you are." Ceath's blue eyes darkened. "Do not try fooling yourself. Who in the would could possible love you?"

Ellrik wanted so much to take hold of the royal pain's neck and feel it crack and snap under his hand. He had the freedom to do it, but felt his throat tighten at the truth of it. There was a flash in his mind. Of the one who he wished he was with rather than here. But he wondered if she felt the same. The thought made his heart ache.

"I would," a voice said. An angelic and heavenly voice he thought he wouldn't hear this day. But the words were what stunned him most.

Rayne stood behind Ceath. Clothed in a simple strapless black dress that hugged her body lovingly as it flowed to the floor. The back of it criss-crossed beneath her shoulder blades. Silky gloves crawled up her arms to her elbows and matched perfectly with her gown. Her long black hair was pulled back, the white bottom half of it fell loose around her shoulders and down her back. Around her slender neck was the chain that held the golden ring on it.

Ellrik's face held shock as he looked at her. Because she was there when she wasn't supposed to be or because of what she said, she didn't know. Rayne decided it was the first. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"My lady," the man who had been talking to Ellrik so sinisterly turned to her with a flash of a charming smile and she realized that this was the man from the hallway with two ladies. "I don't believe we have met."

"No, we haven't," Rayne stated. The man obviously took the cold disgust she knew was in her voice for jealousy.

"Rest assured, had I known there was such a beauty in the kingdom I would have laid my eyes on you much sooner. I am Ceath, prince of the Werewolf Kingdom."

"You do not flatter me with your words. I ask that you do not label me with the same words you do those bitches," she spat venomously. Glaring about the room at the women who stood in clusters staring at the prince with admiration and at her with brooding eyes. Behind Ceath, Ellrik seemed to freeze.

Ceath was momentarily taken aback at her comment. His blue eyes shocked. It took him a few seconds to compose himself before he gave her a smile she was sure others fell for immediately. "Of course not. But what am I to call you, if not the beauty you are?"

"R-A-Y-N-E," she spelled without thinking. "Rayne of the house of Nesaro." A warmth flooded through her at the thought of her father and mother.

Something that seemed like victory shown in the prince's eyes and Rayne regretted telling him her name. He was one who didn't deserve to know it. "My Lady Rayne, would you do me the honor of giving me the next dance?"

She smiled at him sternly. Ellrik noticed humor come into her eyes. "No," she replied shortly.

"No?" the prince repeated, his victory faltering. This obviously wasn't part of his plan. It probably never happened before. Well this was his first lesson in rejection.

"Rather, I would like to address this gentleman for a dance." Ellrik shifted uneasily as she walked up to him. Behind her Ceath was dumbstruck as he stared at her in disbelief.

Playfulness shown in her eyes. "Well, sir? Would you oblige me this honor?" she asked, holding out her hand daintily.

Ellrik would have declined had it been any other woman. Of course, he would have been forced to dance with them anyway. But with Rayne there was no cold or fake kindness in her dark eyes, nothing that showed ulterior motives. Only a gentleness and honesty that seemed to allow him choice. How could he refuse her? Without hesitation he took her hand into his and she smiled at him. He led her to the floor where others had began to assemble. Each couple eyed them suspiciously. Yet, with Rayne beside him, their stares didn't intimidate him in the least.

Music began to flow from the orchestra above the room. Everyone on the floor began to swirl and move with it. Rayne moved to stand in front of him, putting her hand on Ellrik's shoulder and her other in his, while his hand held the small of her back. She looked unsure at first, examining the dancing couples for a moment before looking up at him with more confidence. She nodded and he began to lead her into the twists and turns of the crowd. Rayne never missed a step.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, his voice disturbingly even.

Rayne shrugged. "I wanted to see this place," she replied, glancing around the vast room. Ellrik felt something within him drop at her words.

"How do they not detect you?"

She smirked. "The day casts shadows of many things. At night, shadows combine and can become anything," she explained. "I am Shadow. To them, I seem like any other, not vampiric but werewolf fangs and the same scent. But to you…" Rayne leaned in closer, her breath on his neck. "I wish not to disguise the truth." Ellrik felt his heart quicken.

"Where did you get your dress?" he asked, distracting himself from thoughts of touching her face with his fingers.

Rayne looked down at the black silk. "It's my mother's."

"How did you get it?" he asked with confusion.

"It's not actually hers," she laughed. "It's just an imitation of it that Kessler made for me. I was hoping you would like it."

"I do," he said. "Did Kessler bring you here?"

"Yes. He might even be here now, somewhere."

The music stopped and everyone else followed. Clapping for another song. Ellrik looked around the mass of people. No one seemed out of the ordinary. Perhaps Kessler had a way of blending in just as Rayne did. Most did not seek a new partner to dance with, but more seemed to gather onto the dance floor for the next song.

Rayne didn't let go of Ellrik's hand. She moved in closer to him so her body was pressed against his as people crowded around for room to get into their positions. Ellrik held her close, but not because of the dancers. He wanted to simply hold her, an idea that amazed him.

"Take me for another song?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You must not show much attention to me."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Why ever not?"

"It may lead to difficulties for me."

At that, her eyes softened. "Shall I buy you from the king?" she asked.

Ellrik paused, missing a step and nearly stepped on her toes. "You cannot buy me from the king. I am too valuable even though to him I am worth nothing."

A mischievous look came into her eyes, the silver of them brightened. "Shall I steal you away then?" Before he could reply, she pressed her finger to his lips. "Even if only for a moment?"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Killer's Stain ****兇手的汙點**

Rayne took a firm hold onto Ellrik's hand, leading him as quickly as she could toward the exit. But just as they made it to the door Melis was in front of them, her piercing blue eyes bright.

"I don't believe we've met," she greeted, "I'm Melis, Princess of Krelis." Her hand extended daintily toward Rayne. From a spark of a memory, Rayne knew she hadn't extended it to shake and inwardly she scoffed at the thought of kissing it. Beside her, she felt Ellrik stiffen, trying to pull his hand away but she caught him with resistance.

"Rayne," she replied with a smile. "Of the house of Nesaro." Taking Melis's hand she leaned down and with a mental roll of her eyes she licked the back. Saliva shined on the back of it before Melis jerked it away with disgust, retrieving a handkerchief from a hidden pocket of her dress and wiping it off.

"How dare you!" Melis nearly yelled, and Rayne swore she saw strands of her perfect blonde hair stick out from her head.

Rayne looked at her innocently. "Forgive me, I have never been in the company of royalty. I was not sure what to do." She fought the urge to laugh, her hand tightening around Ellrik's to help her stay focused.

Quickly, Melis recovered, her icy eyes not so kind as before if they even had been. "Well, it is an honor," she said with a snoot, acting as if nothing happened. Finally, her gaze shifted to Ellrik, who seemed to tense up even more. Her gaze raked his face as it traveled down his body before following his arm to see where his hand was linked with Rayne's.

"Ellrik, you came," she exclaimed with mock surprise. Eyes glimmering mischievously and making Rayne want to slap her. "Where are you going so soon? Stay for a while."

Before Ellrik could answer Rayne interjected. "Actually I asked this gentleman to show me through the gardens of the palace." She moved closer to him, skimming her fingertip down his face before looking to the side at Melis with a smirk. "Perhaps even escort me back home. I'm sure you won't mind, correct? I mean, you have other people to attend to."

Melis stared at her stunned for moment. Her lips tightened and her eyes tried to hide a glare, and she could hardly contain the anger in her voice as she spoke. "No, please, why don't you stay?"

"_I'm afraid I can't_," Rayne said smoothly, staring straight at the princess. "_Please allow us to leave._"

For a second she seemed dazed. Her blue eyes fluttered in confusion and she shook her head to gain her bearings before looking back at Rayne. "Do come visit again. I would like to enjoy your company a bit more."

Rayne smiled sweetly. "Thank you." Glancing up at Ellrik she paused. "_Is it quite alright for him to leave as well?_"

Melis took a brief look at the loner before turning away. "Of course, don't worry about it." Waving the thought off as she walked away from them.

Even when the she-wolf was out of sight Ellrik didn't loosen up. "She's lying."

At that Rayne giggled before pulling him with her out the doors. "No she's not."

He pulled back, breaking her grip on his hand, clenching at the emptiness and feeling the coolness lingering from her skin. He watched her cautiously and she turned back to look at him. Her smile softened and he felt his shoulders slacken.

Extending her hand out once again, her eyes shined. "Trust me." Without a second thought he took it and she lead the way out into the gardens.

"What did you do to her?" he finally asked as they walked through the aisles of flowers and bushes. Their scent was soft, sweet and delicate. At times Rayne would stop to lean down and smell them, making her nose tingle when escaping pollen caught in her breath.

She shrugged. "My mother controls minds, like I said before. I, perhaps, influence consciences. Melis has next to none that I can control." Turning to him she smiled, holding out a white rose for him. "But here we are."

"And for those who have none?"

Rayne tilted her head curiously. "Kessler is the only one I've never been able to sway with powers. I believe he has more control of it than most." She giggled. "Though bugging him persistently is enough."

Ellrik stood silently, staring at the blossoming flower in her hands. The wind blew softly, catching strands of her white hair and making it shine like liquid silver in the full moon's light.

"And you," she whispered quietly. "Never."

There was a long moment as they stood there staring at each other. Rayne shifted uneasily under his gaze. It showed nothing as he stared at her, cursing her powers that she couldn't read minds, and made her want to cry. She turned away, dropping the rose and heading for the gates. Ellrik followed behind her quietly. The guards were alert as ever. Waving her hand in a circle around her head she felt Darkness swallow her up protectively. Behind her Ellrik moved closer. And as people with invitations moved through the gates to go in, they slipped out without notice.

They were silent as Rayne walked swiftly through the forest towards the black glass lake. She was sorry she hadn't rode Black to the ball, he would've served as a better distraction from this frustration she was feeling than just walking in silence. But soon enough she stood at the water's edge, trying to find something to say.

"Did you mean what you said before," Ellrik asked quietly. She turned around to face him curiously. "About…loving…me?"

She watched him cautiously, carefully watching for any sign of disgust, but there was none. "Will you allow me to do one thing?" she asked, sudden relief filling her along with a shiver of tension.

Ellrik stared at her and everything within him screamed no, but instead, faintly, he nodded.

Carefully, Rayne stepped closer to him. Lifting her hands, moving strands of his white black hair from his face before cradling it between the refreshing coolness of them. He sighed at the temperature against his abnormally hot skin, but she didn't seem to notice. Slowly she tip-toed and brought her face up closer to his, their lips nearly touching. He breathed in the same time she blew out, tasting her sweet breath on his tongue. Her dark silver flecked eyes watched him cautiously, not wanting to scare him away, but his nerves still played with both anxiety and anticipation of her being so close.

Gently Rayne's lips touched his. They were soft as they pressed lightly before staying still. Ellrik hadn't expected to feel the shock that ran through him at their touch. No one had ever kissed him so gently.

His heart skipped in his chest, the rhythm becoming faster as he closed his eyes and pressed back against her with a need to feel.

Encouraged that he wasn't going to pull away, Rayne caressed his lips lightly with hers, skimming over them teasingly while giving short kisses now and then. Ellrik's hands reached out, grabbing her gently around her waist and pulling her toward him with a hint of hesitation, as if he didn't trust himself. She smiled against his lips as she moved to stand closer. His arms possessively wrapping around her, one hand around her waist while the other snaked up her back to grip her shoulder. His mouth came to her now. His lips searching to touch hers, still slow but with a growing sense of urgency. The pressure increased and she flicked her tongue across his lower lip, hearing a soft moan escape from him.

Smiling she pulled back only an inch. He tried to follow, but her hands held his face steady. He opened his eyes, a lighter gray color now as desire swam in them. Her gaze held his as she moved a little closer, sliding her tongue out to trace his lips. He sighed louder as his mouth opened with an invitation she took. Her tongue ravished his, coaxing it to come play as she explored the rest of his mouth with it. He tasted of heat the sent a chill up her spine. Soon he attacked her mouth in return tasting a cool sweetness there, a burning need filled her senses and made her fluttering heart beat faster.

Abruptly, he pulled back, grabbing her wrists. "Do you know why my name is Ellrik Nasit?" he asked, trying unsuccessfully to hold back a growl. "Because I am a _stain_ of the werewolves. Hunting vampyres because I am a _killer_." She should not want him, should not be so kind to him. Should not love him. Everything in his mind whirled and his lips tingled. It wasn't a second before he was surprised by the urge for more.

Rayne tilted her head, glancing down at his lips before looking up at his eyes. "Is it wrong to love you?" she asked. Ellrik hesitated, his grip on her loosening enough that she moved one hand to stroke his cheek. "If it is, then I never want to be right. So stain my lips and kill me be a kiss. Because, Ellrik Nasit, if you will allow me, I will love you forever and a day."

In that moment, of pure serenity and peace, when time stopped and they were the only ones that existed in the world. She was an Angel.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Imprint ****版本記錄**

Ellrik leaned down toward her, still with hesitance, but that was alright. Because as soon as his mouth touched hers it was like an explosion of emotion. So much that had been concealed within him. Rayne smiled against his lips only a second before she was thrown in the same turbulence. Her hands held his face while his own held her closely around the waist. Never once did they move to explore any further. Perhaps he wasn't ready to go so far, but if he could kiss her, would kiss her, on his own, then that was a miracle within itself.

Once, he bit her lips softly and she, in turn, did the same. However, when she did a fang caught and created a small slit on his lower lip. And that was enough. Blood began to seep slowly through the wound and once it touched Rayne's tongue she paused in shock before the bloodlust took control of her. Licking his lips to encourage more blood to flow rather than letting it heal. The scarlet liquid came out faster and with more than that small of a cut should have let out.

While Ellrik didn't seem to notice as he continued kissing her, she paid more attention to his lip. To the delicate and delicious sweet taste of it. Then it was as if all her other senses wanted a part. Her ears listened to the pulse of his fast beating heart. A rhythm that matched his passion and the lust she had for it. His scent flooded and soaked into her, making her cold skin tingle with warmth. And the sight, how pretty the red was that she hardly took notice that her vision was tinting as well.

_More. More. More! _a voice inside Rayne began to chant. Ellrik's tongue flicked out unexpectedly as she was about to cut another slit on his lips. Instead her fang sliced his tongue, suddenly blood shot into her mouth, surprising her though she swallowed greedily. Ellrik flinched, backing up and letting her go, touching his tongue to see the red there. Cautiously he looked at Rayne.

Her eyes wavered between silver and red as they watched him, though seeming to look straight through him as if he wasn't there. She moved toward him quickly. Pressing her mouth against his, for the blood that was still there. He grunted, pushing against her though her hands held his head against her. Finally, he let out a growl, loud enough it vibrated through the air and most surely through her. She stopped and gasped, stepping back away from him, covering her mouth.

Rayne fought the battle within herself. The push and pull of instinct, of who she was. Vampire and Angel. Wiping her mouth she smeared blood onto the back of her hand. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as she looked back up at Ellrik who was shaking. How could she have done this? It was too fast, too much.

Stumbling back and into the water she started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered, forcing herself to wash off the blood she so much just wanted to lick. "Your blood, I'm sorry."

Ellrik stood frozen, his whole body feeling numb as he watched her carefully. Part of him, most of him, wanted to run away from her. She was, in the end, still a vampire. Nothing more. He killed these vile creatures. _Run or kill, Ellrik,_ a voice within him said. Another part of him was what kept him where he stood.

Yes, she was a vampire. But not like the others. She was kind and gentle. Even now when she was taken over by the bloodlust she fought against it. Yes, she was a vampire, but she loved him. And he took a shaky step toward her.

"Rayne!" Ellrik turned to see Kessler emerge from thin air next to her in the water. His white eyes somehow showing the concern in them as he kneeled down next to her in the water. Then his eyes shifted on him for only a brief second, sending a shiver up his spine and making his nerves jump, before looking back down at a horrified Rayne.

"My lady, you must drink," Kessler urged, pulling the collar away from his neck.

Rayne stared at him before pushing him away disgustedly. "No," she refused, trying to move away from him but her gripped her forearm tightly.

"You are at conflict within yourself. If you do not want it to get worse than merely drinking, then I suggest you do it without complaint," Kessler said firmly, scolding her. His voice so even without a hint he was going to let her get away.

Ellrik watched as tears continued slipping from Rayne's conflicting red, silver, and blue eyes when she nodded solemnly. Moving toward Kessler slowly and leaning her head against his shoulder. He leaned back to better expose his neck. For a moment Rayne stared at the bare skin, then the tears stopped suddenly and her eyes were fully enveloped by shining bloody red, her pupils slit as her fangs extended.

They pierced through the skin like butter, sliding deeper and forcing black to seep out from the crevices and into her mouth. And it was as if something had released her when she pressed harder against him for more. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled at his collar, the buttons giving away for easier access.

Her eyes fluttered like it was a delicacy, and Ellrik felt a sudden wave of possessiveness for her, stepping more steadily toward them before stopping short when he noticed Kessler was watching him. His hands held her gently and close. Ellrik swore he saw a shiver run through him though it was gone in a second.

Rayne pulled back slowly, her hand steady on Kessler's shoulders as she closed her eyes to regain herself. Her hands shook as she wiped the black blood from her mouth. Her fangs sheathing themselves. When her eyes opened, they were normal. Dark brown with silver flecks. She hesitated, looking at Kessler and nodding before looking away toward the lake.

With a slight bow, he stood, water dripping off of his clothes. Blood soaked his white shirt, though he made no move to wipe what was on his neck away. Slowly, he glided toward Ellrik, who stood motionless. Stopping at his side and glancing at him with critical eyes.

"She is strong for you," he whispered harshly. "And you had better be strong for her." With that, he took a step forward and his presence vanquished. Along with it, the ability to move seemed to reappear.

He hesitated only a second before running toward Rayne. Her still figure didn't even ripple the smooth water. The water seemed to mock him, startle him. A wave of nausea made him dizzy. Ignoring it with a shake of his head, he walked slowly toward her, bending down to touch her shoulder.

"My mother, hates drinking blood too. But she has my father who is the only one she can't resist." She turned her head, looking up at him through sad eyes. "It's hard. Being half. Each side tries to control the other. I dislike being a vampire, mainly because I never really had to deal with the problems it caused when I was with my mother.." Her eyes looked back down at the water as Ellrik sat quietly next to her. "Kessler says that the sooner I except it, the easier it will be and more balanced I'll feel. Maybe then I'll get my wings." She looked down at her hands, the gray marks on them glinting silver in the moonlight.

"Has it happened before?"

"Not often. A few times. Never as bad as it just was. I try to resist it, tried to. Especially around you." She glanced at him with a small sad smile. "You really are unique. Special, like your blood that taunts me even now." She leaned toward him, poking him in the chest. With as sigh she lowered her eyes and looked at the moon's reflection on the lake.

Ellrik took her hand gently and she looked at him warily. Nestling it between both of his making it look like they swallowed her small hand. Only her fingertips shown and he lightly kissed each while his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, placing her hand softly on the side of his face, turning toward it and inhaling her sweet and cool scent. "It is my own fault for being so selfish."

Rayne felt her eyes rim with tears. Her thumb stroked his face. "I will try to slow down," she replied. "To give you more time."

He smiled at her and a wave of relief flooded through her body. "I will try to speed up, so you won't have to wait."

She smiled softly, the glow of the moon on her skin made her look ethereal and surreal in front of him. Reaching behind him she pulled at the collar around his neck. Sliding it off easily and dropping it into the water between them.

Without thinking, only wanting her to be closer to him, Ellrik reached forward. His large hands gripped her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, she made now sound. His chest pressed against her back. Nuzzling his face into her soft hair while he listed and felt her fluttering heart.

They stayed quiet for a while. Only the sounds of their breathing echoed through the air. And as Ellrik focused on the melody of her heart, his own slowly began to pulse the same rhythm. It was strange and a bit startling, but he welcomed the feeling as her melody played into and through him. So content he was that he didn't even hear the wolves howling at the moon.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Water ****水**

The feeling could be described like this: You find something and you aren't sure if you'll like it. A piece of jewelry, perhaps, that stood out because it was strange and you didn't know if it was worth adding to your collection. But then as you wear it you subconsciously get attached to it. So much that you wear it all the time rather than any other item and are so content you don't even look for anything new. And when somehow one day you forget to put it on, there is an anxious nervous feeling, a hopeless feeling, that you've lost it and will never find it or that you just aren't the same without it.

Love is like that. Only this description barely scratches the surface.

Luckily for Ellrik, though, Rayne was in his arms. He could feel the heat of his body melting and blending with the temperature of her skin until it was lukewarm. His heart beat the same frantic rhythm as her own, but rather than the anxious feeling that you usually get from having your heart beat so fast, it was rather soothing. A melody he could fall asleep to.

Rayne lifted her head at the sound of wolves howling in the distance. She glanced back at Ellrik, but he seemed not to have noticed. Her hands shakily moved to rest on top of his that rested around her stomach and waist.

"Doesn't the moon make you change?" she asked quietly, staring at the perfectly smooth reflection of the full moon on the black water.

Ellrik breathed in deeply, finally rousing from his trance. "At midnight, they do."

Rayne moved and adjusted herself carefully to sit facing him on his lap. Her hands cautiously lifted to cradle his face as she watched him thoughtfully. "And you?"

He stared at her, mystified. "I don't know if I can."

At that she tilted her head curiously. "You've never shifted?"

He shook his head. "I was never allowed. Also, the collar hindered me from it. Even the moon doesn't influence me as strongly as the others."

"You should try to now," she said excitedly, moving to stand but his hands caught her wrists tightly. Ellrik felt his heart finally break from her tempo and actually felt nervous at even the slightest distance from her. It was something he didn't understand.

"I don't know how. And even if I did, if I was able to, I wouldn't know what to do," he said quickly, pulling her against him and holding her as close as possible until the panicky feeling subsided. "What if…what if I hurt you?"

Rayne felt Ellrik shaking as he held her. She didn't understand why. Maybe he was afraid to change. Her eyes softened and she moved her hands to wrap around his neck. "I will not rush you," she said quietly. "You can try when you are ready."

Ellrik sighed into her hair, his fingers finding their way and sliding through the silk-like strands. _I'm such a coward_, he thought. How could she fall in love with him? While she was beautiful, strong, fun, and caring. All the things he wasn't. A vampyre, or…vampire, too, which was the strangest thing about it.

"I think that when you change you will become a very beautiful wolf," Rayne imagined. "Your fur the same color as your hair." She leaned back, running her thumb softly across his eyebrow. "And your eyes…shining luminescent silver like the moon."

He laughed quietly, the sweet rumble soaked into her and she smiled. "You make it sound like a dream. Maybe for you, I will try someday soon."

"Deal," she whispered, lightly kissing his forehead. But he tilted his head back, catching her mouth with his. Her lips still as soft as before and their contact made lighting shoot up his spine. Rayne leaned forward into him, slowly and carefully pushing him until he lay on his back in the water.

"Aren't you afraid of water?" she asked between soft pecks.

"I never used to be, until that day the serpent in the lake dragged me under. I don't like water, but I am not entirely afraid."

"But the others are," Rayne commented, remembering the day long ago when pursuing wolves would not follow her and Black into the river.

Ellrik nodded slightly, his eyes barely opened as he watched her. "They believe that if they drown, their souls will never be free, trapped and never able to reach the surface."

"Can't they swim, though?"

"Perhaps, but even then it is thought that moving water, like rivers, is just an endless flow of captured souls. So if they swim, their soul will be caught by the others that are trying to get out. Even still water has its dangers," Ellrik explained.

"And vamp-yres?" Rayne caught.

He smiled. "They have no souls as far as I know, so it doesn't affect them so much."

"Hmm," she mused quietly. After a few seconds she stood, water dripping from her clothes. Ellrik gazed up at her silhouetted figure, shadowed by the moon behind her. Rayne's hand reached down for him to take, which he did without thinking. The nervous feeling of her being away from his was back, but when their hands touched it disappeared a little as he stood up next to her.

"Hmm, what?" he asked curiously.

She smiled mischievously at him before turning and stepping further into the lake. Her foot, however, when it lifted out of the water and when to step back down, did not sink. Rather, it stepped on top of the water like it was solid ground. She walked over the water until their arms were stretched out by their linked hands. She looked back at him reassuringly.

"Come on," she urged. "I won't let you fall in."

Ellrik was hesitant at first. The liquid that quietly swirled around his feet mocked him as it reflected the light of the moon. Like he could get lost by just staring at it. But when Rayne squeezed his hand he took a careful step to stand on the liquid ground. It wasn't hard to balance, like walking on dry land. As he moved a little hastily toward her, he noticed his feet made the water ripple but it did not break.

"How is this happening?" he asked in wonder, as she pulled him further.

"The elements in my mother's story," Rayne explained. "I can control them too. Look." She stopped, holding her other hand out with the palm upward. With a hiccup that startled him at first, a silver-blue flame burst in her hand. "Can you control elements here?"

Ellrik marveled as he watched the dancing flame. Raising his free hand and brushing it quickly over the top. But to his surprise, it wasn't hot, it was cold. He moved his hand again, but slower this time, over it. The cold caused goose bumps to appear up his forearm, but it didn't burn him as he held his hand over it.

"I don't know," he finally answered, his voice clearly showing the amazement he felt.

Rayne smiled at him, letting go of his hand and turning his palm upward. "You can try. Do as my father did in the story, think of a reason for the flame to keep living. And remember the size so it doesn't go out of control," she said, sliding her small silver fire onto his hand. It seemed to seizure and freeze at the sudden change.

Ellrik panicked at first, afraid it would go out. Then he wondered when the flame would be like as he held it. The flame became smaller before nearly disappearing in his hand, then it burst, blazing cold shining silver that he could feel on his skin, yet it made him feel warm. Rayne laughed, moving her hands around the flame to make it smaller.

"A Producer, you are," she said, smiling at him.

All he could do was stare at her. The bright flame cast a glow on her the moon never did. Her face as luminous with joy and her eyes almost shined completely silver because of it.

"Maybe you are a Drifter, too," she commented, looking down at the water. Ellrik cupped his hands below the fire, looking down at the water with her. "Try it," she suggested.

"Uh…" She laughed, swiping at the fire and making it go out.

"Now look at the water, imagine it as solid ground, to hold _me _up like we are now," Rayne ordered, making herself the guinea pig as he practiced.

Ellrik did as he was told, concentrating on the water to keep her on top. Once he believe he was alright, he said, "Ok…"

Rayne let go of herself, and…she fell down into the water. Ellrik became frantic, moving down to his knees as he called out to her. But she burst from the water laughing fanatically, before looking at him with playful eyes.

"Well," she laughed. "I guess water just really doesn't like werewolves."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Thunder ****雷**

Rayne smiled up at Ellrik. Proud that he could learn so fast. That he was trying. She wondered what other potential he had for supernatural powers. His eyes had shined just as bright, if not brighter, than the silver flame he had invoked into his hands. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The excitement and wonder that were in his eyes made them sparkle even more so.

She pushed backwards in the water, still looking up at him. Reaching her hand up out of it for him to take. "Only if you want to," she advised when she saw him unconsciously start to glare at her hand. He snapped out of it then and stared at her cautiously.

"There are no monsters," she said. "And I won't let you drown." Rayne eyed him teasingly. "Or are you a chicken?"

At that, Ellrik's eyebrows scrunched together. "Chicken?"

"You don't know what a chicken is?" she asked. "Hmm. It's kinda like kricken, except they're domesticated birds, not wild and some aren't even that small." She laughed. "I guess I still don't know what words are used for teasing here." Reaching out further she smiled. "Come on, please?"

Ellrik, still on his knees, reached down and ran his fingers through the water and the strands of her hair that spread about in the water. The cool of the liquid on his fingers cleared little of the heat he felt in his head from being near her. Slowly his hand moved toward her face, wiping off what water droplets were one it before running it up her arm and linking his fingers with hers. Smiling, she pulled him in gently.

Water soaked into his fine suit as he lowered into the water. It felt like a jolt of electricity when the cold of it contradicted with his skin, making it steam above the water. Rayne laughed, dipping her head back. Ellrik stiffened in the water though his feet kicked to keep him up. Her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Not so bad is it?"

Ellrik let out a shaky laugh. "Not really, I guess," he replied, eyeing the water suspiciously.

Just then the howls of wolves filled the air. They had been going to the whole time, but finally the sound registered and they both turned toward the direction of the castle.

"I have to go," Ellrik said.

"Why?"

"Even if I was taken home by another werewolf," he explained with a growl, "they would still punish me if I didn't return the same night. But they don't care and keep me with them all night anyway." He sighed.

Rayne's smile fell and she gazed at him sadly. "Then I guess you should go back," she stated quietly, waving her arm under the water to push them to shore. With it the water pulsed and moved against them. Pressing them faster to the shoreline until their feet touched the bottom to walk back. At the edge of the sand she grabbed Ellrik's collar that floated against it. Sadly, she reached up and around his neck to fasten the leather.

Howls echoed through the air before being accompanied by the flash of lightning. It wasn't even a second before the loud clash of thunder reverberated through the air. Rayne flinched, shivers running through and beginning to stiffen her body. Her eyes widened with fear, but she tried not to show it as Ellrik looked down at her.

"You should get going," she urged, pushing his back toward the castle.

"I will see you again," he stated, turning back and hugging her closely against him. Thunder clamored through the air and Rayne felt herself begin to freeze up. Even against Ellrik's hot skin, in the comfort of his scent, she still felt fear begin to take over her.

She did her best as she looked up at him and smiled. "A promise." With another push against him, he turned and began running back through the dim fiery colored forest.

Tears finally escaped from her eyes and she crouched down against the ground. Her hands covered her ears as the thunder came faster and louder. The sound making her whole body vibrate and freeze. Rain finally broke through the clouds on top of her, but she couldn't move. Again, the thunder crashed. She gasped with fear, feeling her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Rayne!" Beside her, Kessler kneeled down. Throwing her cloak over her and making everything disappear from her sight. She felt his hands move her frozen form so he could carry her. The air rumbled, making her flinch and curl in against his chest. One hand pressed over her ear and pressed the other against his chest. She couldn't even feel him moving her. Only the rain that pelted against her harder than it normally would gave any evidence of movement. For one second she thought she heard Black neigh and his hooves beating next to them, but Kessler's hands never loosened his firm and gentle grip on her.

It was a few minutes before the rain wasn't hitting her anymore. Kessler set her down onto something soft. She moved from underneath her wet cloak to see he had lit a fire. The flames were black and didn't lighten up where they were, but it heated the space quickly. It didn't matter, Rayne's eyes adjusted to see everything perfectly, though she already knew where they were.

They were surrounded by trees that had bent and grown close together. They found this place years ago. Fixing it up by dragging old logs and making this place into a little hidden cottage. Going back to the small lodge Rayne had been to and taking the bed there. There was a desk in the corner that Kessler had bought from the market, though she suspected he had most likely stole it rather than bought it, like her clothes. Paper and pencils, feather quills and ink, sat on the handcrafted table. Kessler stood next to the fireplace, staring at the flames. Rainwater dripped from his hair onto the soft dirt floor. His clothes completely soaked.

The soft padding of rain could hardly be heard. And the thunder was muffled, though it still made Rayne shiver. Kessler turned to her then, his white eyes seemed to glow in the dark space. He moved to a trunk at the end of the bed, pulling out her clothes and setting them next to her. Rayne stood, turning her back to him and pulling her wet hair in front of her shoulder. He pulled at the tied strings of her dress to loosen them.

"You always were afraid of thunder," Kessler said quietly behind her.

Rayne stayed quiet, holding up her dress. He didn't say anything more as he left her in private. She dropped the dress onto the ground and quickly changed into her dry everyday clothes. Wiping her hair and drawing out the water to dry it. Hanging her gown before she crawled under the thick quilt on the bed and curled up.

The door opened with a quiet crick and Kessler came back inside, his clothes miraculously dry. Thunder clashed just as he closed it and Rayne flinched under the blanket. A second later he sat next to her on the bed, a gentle hand set on her shoulder.

"Why?"

Rayne opened an eye to peek at him. "I remember it from my mother when my father died. And when I died, too. The False Demon's sounds were so loud everywhere." Turning on her back she looked fully at him. His white eyes kind but emotionless. "Nothing worse than being born and the first thing you can hear are screams like thunder, then dying."

They stayed quiet for a while. Kessler seemed to be examining her silently. Rayne asked, "What else do you remember about your life Kessler? Besides being a servant?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it before a sound could come out. Slowly, he lowered his head so it was just above hers. She stared at him inquisitively until he opened it again. "I don't remember anything further," he whispered, breath tickling her face, smelling fresh and cool.

Outside they heard Black nickering. His hooves hitting against the wall of the stable they had built for him. Kessler leaned forward, kissing Rayne's forehead gently.

"Good morning, my Lady Rayne," he crooned before standing and heading out the door. Rayne began to call out for him, but felt an overwhelming wave of drowsiness flood through her. Sleep was much too strong as it beckoned her, and her vision disappeared as she fell into the blackness.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - First Time ****首次**

She woke with a start at the sound of Black neighing and stomping against the trees outside. Her heart fluttered frantically before calming down and the waking groggy-ness finally made her yawn as she rubbed her eyes. From the small spaces between the wood she could still see the afternoon sunlight filtering in.

Pulling off the quilt, she swung out of her feather mattress. Her bare feet touched the soft dirt ground. She sighed, rubbing her head of the sleep she still felt lingering behind her eyes. Her eyes were still half-closed and sleep fogged as she reached her hands out to feel her way around the room. From what she could focus on, the fire Kessler had made was out, though she couldn't feel the room temperature.

She touched the desk and her hands crept up on a firm yet soft and smooth surface with indents. Looking down she saw her mother's book, a corner of a piece of paper barely showing at the edge. For some reason she felt her heart flutter faster at the sight of it. Her vision instantly cleared of any haze from sleep as she took it, unfolding it. Her heart slightly fell as she realized it was only the picture of her mother she had drawn, but she smiled anyway. Sliding it back under the book cover and kissing the crossing swords before she turned, finding her shoes and slipping them on then heading out the wooden door.

Black looked up from where he was pawing the ground. His ears perked in her direction and he trotted with a knicker toward her. His nose blew hot air onto her hand as he sniffed excitedly. Bending one leg he lowered himself for her to climb onto him easier.

She smiled jumping onto his back. "Haven't gone on a good leisurely ride in a while, huh?" she asked.

Standing and shaking his head, Black started walking off into the bright warm-colored forest. The sun filtered through the leaves, a slight breeze made it look like they were walking beneath a sea of fire. Black meandered through the trees and it took a while until they reached the meadow. Walking halfway until Black stopped suddenly, holding up his head and snorting at the figure that stood at the edge of the golden colored field.

Rayne followed his gaze and her heart kicked up a notch. "Ellrik," she gasped in surprise.

The clothes he wore were mere rags again, but it didn't seem to matter to him. His white black hair shined in the sunlight. His skin seemed to glow. But it was his eyes that stunned her. Before they would be a bright and lively silver, but somehow the iris's swam like quicksilver now that shined as they stared at her intently.

He took a step toward her, making Black begin to back up away from him. But before he could turn around and take off, Ellrik walked faster toward them. In a blink Ellrik was at Black's side grabbing Rayne's arm and pulling her from the large horse's back.

"Ellrik-" Rayne began, before Ellrik's lips were on hers possessively. She gasped in surprise, freezing as he held her closer against him.

His tongue slid across her lips, slipping into her mouth as she sighed and began to kiss him back. Her hands moved up around him, gripping what she could of his shirt as she pressed up against him. The feeling that he gave off was strange. It held more power within it, so much so it bled into her fogged brain and sparked panic that burned through her. She pushed hard against Ellrik's chest, backing away from him and holding her hand against her mouth as she watched him carefully.

Suddenly, though, at seeing his somewhat surprised expression and still mixed with what she could feel as he had kissed her, she remembered her confession of loving him the night before and blushed. Not an overtone of red, it was light, but she could still feel the heat of it on her face as she covered it up and tried to gain control of herself.

Barely managing, she looked up to see him with his eyes closed as he focused on slowing his breathing before looking at her again. But as their eyes met she turned her face away and began blushing again.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he suddenly said, reaching up and scratching his head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, finally being released from her embarrassment and looking back at him.

"I was sent out with a message to you from Melis inviting you to come visit her back at the palace," he replied with disgust before his eyes turned soft as he gazed at her. "It was meant for me to deliver tomorrow since today is the honeymoon, but I had to see you."

Rayne's heart kicked up a notch at his words. She froze as he stepped toward her, grabbing her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her gently. His lips soft as a feather that made her want to fly. The tips of his hair tickled her face and she opened her mouth to laugh, but instead he slid his tongue into it. Coaxing her own to play, leading her into his where she felt something strange.

Pulling back, she opened his mouth with her hands. Finding a strange metal contraption at the back of his throat, small wires and bars hooked around his teeth to hold it in.

"What is that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"The device that keeps me from eating or drinking while I'm outside of the palace free roaming."

Rayne let out a disgusted snort, opening his mouth again and examining the spider web looking mechanism.

"It has a spell on it, like your collar, to keep you from swallowing anything" she mused, reaching a finger inside his mouth and flicking one of the metal wires and feeling the seals on her hands slightly burn. "I'm assuming that it can't be taken out either unless it's by someone authorized and who knows how." Flicking on three other wires at the corners of his mouth then pushing the middle of the web, suddenly the bars retracted and Ellrik nearly choked as he spit out a small metal square into his hand.

Gasping as he held it up and looked at her. Rayne smiled innocently, reaching up and pulling off the horrid collar from his neck. "The spell is still on it, and when they go to take it out or put it in it'll seem perfectly normal but you just have to push the middle and it'll come out without a fuss," she explained, taking the small piece of metal and folding it in his collar.

"Now then, shall we find something to eat?"

He smiled and she turned to walk out of the meadow but before she could take a step arms were around her and holding her tightly to their owner. Ellrik nuzzled his face into her hair and breathed in deeply.

"What is up with you today?" she asked surprised, trying to figure out his strange change in behavior, finding it funny that her dialect of words weren't from this time period.

"I don't know. It's like an impulse, I just want to be close to you. It's something I _want_, not something anyone told me to do or something I have to do. Because I can and I actually want to do it and no one can stop me," he paused, his arms loosening. "Besides you, of course. Forgive me, all I have done has been very ungentlemanly."

As he moved to pull his arms off of her, Rayne grabbed his hands for him to stay still. "Freedom. You are finally experiencing freedom."

"Is this what it is?"

"I believe so."

"It feels like something more."

"It can be."

From the corner of her eye Rayne saw Black watching both supernaturals intently. "Come," she said to Ellrik, taking his hand into hers and leading him toward the horse.

Jumping easily onto his back and reaching for Ellrik to get on as well. But when he moved to touch the horse, Black sidestepped away from him with his ears laid back against his head and tried to bite at him. Rayne slapped his neck and the horse turned his head back at her, sniffing her foot before snorting and stomping the ground with his foot. When Ellrik moved closer to him again Black still sidestepped with his ears back, but didn't try to bite again.

"Looks like he doesn't want me to ride him."

"Stubborn, don't you think?" At that Black snorted again, and Rayne laughed. "Fine then," she mused, sliding off of him. The horse's dark eyes watched her as she moved behind Ellrik and jumped onto his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and setting her head against his as she smiled mockingly at the seemingly surprised horse. "Let's go."

Ellrik was stunned at first, but then he moved his arms under her legs to support her and began to walk off as he started to laugh along with Rayne when Black snorted and neighed with frustration, running past them and then in circles around them, bucking and kicking with anger.

"Calm down, Black," Rayne called over Ellrik's shoulder. The dark horse trotted up to them and she dropped from Ellrik's back, petting the horse's nose and neck before getting on his back once again and gesturing for Ellrik to get on. This time as he moved toward the horse, he didn't budge, even as he climbed on behind Rayne.

"Ever ride a horse before?" she asked.

"No."

She smiled back at him. "First time for everything."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Simple 簡單**

During the daylight hours, the castle seemed a lot more inviting. Even though during the night of the ball it was mystical and enchanting, any other night made it seem haunted and eerie. The gray stones seemed less likely that something would come out and grab you as you passed by. The town was more lively too. People, humans and werewolves alike, hustled and bustled about. Most having more fun than Rayne would have imagined. Of course, that was on the werewolves' side, the humans seemed a lot more cautious as they went on doing what Rayne guessed to be slave work. Going to shops and buying clothes they certainly weren't going to wear.

Rayne eyed one human that shifted uneasily as he walked down the cobbled streets. Everyone who passed by too close his head shifted quickly to watch. Suspicious of every movement. A worn and torn brown cloak covered him. The hood pulled over his head to try and make him hardly noticeable, but on a day like this it seemed to make him stand out more, which he didn't seem to realize. Not that his behavior helped him any.

The clicking of Black's feet against the stone walk slowed as Rayne pulled on his mane to halt for a moment. Though he complied he was uneasy, moving his head just as the man she watched at every movement near them.

"Are you alright, Rayne?" She turned her gaze down to Ellrik who stood next to Black's shoulder. His silver eyes filled with concern as he watched her.

"That man over there," she whispered, pointing a subtle finger in his direction.

Ellrik followed her gesture as if just looking around. When his gaze settled on the poor peasant human he asked, "What about him?"

"Something's wro-" she started before angry howls pierced through the once peaceful sound of a busy town. Black let out a whinny, rearing up.

Rayne set her hand on the horse's neck as he settled back on all fours. "Shh, it's alright." Beside her Ellrik had tensed up, but she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

In the distance she spied three half changed wolves charging down the street. Their yellow eyes large and menacing as they scanned the lane. Tufts of hair splayed out of almost completely ripped clothing. One stopped, staring at the man Rayne had been watching before letting out a threatening growl.

The man turned wide-eyed before screaming and running away from them. The wolves chased after him, catching him before he could make it ten feet. He fell to the ground from his shirt a small bag fell out, spilling five gold coins onto the ground.

"Please, it is for my family," he cried when a wolf turned him over with a snarl.

"You think you can steal from a noble? Especially from your own princess and master," he questioned, his voice nearly inaudible and coming out more like an angered growl. The other wolves let out growling laughs as the leader raised his long-clawed paw above his head.

"No!" Rayne yelled, jumping off of Black. But before she could take a step Ellrik caught her in his strong arms as she kicked and squirmed against him.

"Rayne, stop. Do not get involved," he cautioned into her ear. His body tense at the presence of the werewolf guards. He tore his eyes away from the other dogs to look at her. Such a serious look on her face that he hadn't seen before, all playfulness gone.

"I will not see the innocent die because a spoiled brat cannot see what being noble really is," she hissed at him, pushing against his chest and running toward the small cluster.

Just before the leader could bring down his hand against the man, Rayne had a hold of his wrist. Standing in front of the skinny and worn human with her eyes glaring silver at the wolf, but to him all he could see was an angry she-wolf. She gripped his wrist harder and threw it away from her, unfortunately his body followed and he skidded to a halt a couple hundred yards away from them.

The other wolves growled at her. "What do you think you are doing?" one rumbled. "This human is a thief, released from Princess Melis to the Royal Guard-"

Rayne cut him off. "To be killed by savages," she spat. "For a few gold pieces." Ellrik watched her in awe as she stood up against the wolves. She lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. On the other side of Black, Kessler, who hadn't been there before, walked up to her calmly, like a butler would.

Rayne picked up the gold coins and put them back into the small bag they had fallen out of. Standing straight and with elegance as she threw the bag at the leader who had just regained his footing.

"Take these back, the human goes free," she stated.

The wolf shifted, his hair receding along with his wolfen face to leave a handsome face with honey colored eyes behind. His clothes hung loosely on his body now. "A thief cannot live without penance," he said, the anger in his voice fading under her venomous gaze. Inwardly, Ellrik laughed. It was amusing how even a beta wolf would succumb under a she-wolf that wasn't even real. He wondered how they would react if they found out they had backed down from a vampire instead.

"His penance shall be that he will no longer be able to work. That he will be able to do nothing to support his family," Rayne growled. "But not death."

At that the man grinned while Ellrik stared at her in disbelief, this was not the Rayne he knew.

"My lady," the man crooned, bowing slightly before snickering at the human and motioning for his fellow guards to follow. The others shifted back to their normal forms too as they all walked away from them and into the distance.

The strong and prideful stance Rayne had been standing in broke as she turned around. Bending down to look at the human. His eyes wide and rimmed with tears, his breathing heavy and frantic.

"No work? What will I do?" he gasped, grabbing his head and beginning to shake nervously.

"Calm down," Rayne whispered to him. "Everything will be taken care of."

"How?" the man asked through trembling breaths. He didn't look at her, too afraid of what he thought she was, a wolf.

Rayne smiled gently at him then looked up at Kessler. "Take him to his family. Help him to find a happy yet unsuspicious life without wolves." He set his hand over his heart and bowed slightly toward her.

"Him?" the human questioned. "He's blind."

At that she smiled knowingly. "He has his ways. Please, take care."

Kessler extended his hand for the man, who took it cautiously. Pulling him to his feet he gestured with his hand. "Lead the way, sir." His white eyes showing nothing.

Hesitantly, the man looked quickly between Rayne and Kessler, pulling his cloak tighter around him before walking away.

Ellrik walked up to Rayne, Black following close behind. "Ungrateful for your help," he stated.

Rayne smiled, looking up at him. "It's alright, he bears no ill will toward me. I'm happy, though, that I was able to help." She turned to face him, her hands pressing against his chest. "I'm glad the guards didn't notice you."

"If they did I'm sure they wouldn't do anything to me because of such a protective she-wolf," he mused, reaching a hand up to caress her face.

Rayne felt her face warm up as she stared at his silvery eyes. "Would you prefer me a wolf?" she asked, feeling her heart begin to fall.

He laughed. "Never."

Such a simple word, but it made her smile. "Well then, sir, shall we?" She held her hand out and he took it delicately as if it would break in his hand.

"You really speak like a noble," he said, helping her back onto Black's back. "Even act like one would. Elegant, poised, defined." He looked away from her patting Black's jaw to queue him to move. "But kind and beautiful."

Again Rayne felt her face flush. Simple words. Easy and meaningful.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Where To ****在哪裡**

As they passed through the gates, footmen seemed to come from nowhere. Black jerked his head nervously as they approached. Normally they would have taken his reins to take him to the stables, but he had none to hold on to. Instead they stood around anxiously, not knowing what to do since the work they had been assigned was not available to be done. But Rayne smiled kindly to them, waving her hand to dismiss their assistance. Each bowed and disappeared without a word.

The air around the castle was fragrant with the overflowing smell from the large gardens. The weather was calm and at a perfect temperature even with the hot sun shining brightly over the fire lit world. Not that the heat was very noticeable on Rayne's cool skin. Somehow the castle seemed so much taller than before.

Ellrik moved his hands up as Rayne set her hands onto his shoulders. The heat of his skin seeped through her silk dress and into her skin making her shiver. He held her around the waist gently as he helped her to the ground, hoping she didn't notice his hands shaking being to close to her.

Almost immediately when he set her onto her feet the large castle doors opened. Through them approached Melis, tailed by several young maids. Her dress the same icy tone of her eyes, seeming to flow behind her like icicles.

Beside her, Ellrik tensed, but Rayne set a reassuring hand onto his arm before walking, more like gliding, up to meet the princess.

"Lady Rayne, how nice to see you again," Melis greeted with a fake sweetness in her voice.

"And you too, Princess, thank you for inviting me back," Rayne replied, nearly choking on the word 'Princess'.

"Won't you join me for some tea?" she asked, gesturing to a arched hedge the lead into the gardens.

"That would be lovely." Rayne smiled before turning back to Ellrik. "Will you please take my horse somewhere to graze for the time being?" He nodded, eyeing the other wolf. She smiled to say everything would be okay then turned back to Melis. "_Would it be too much to ask that Ellrik be left alone to watch over him? _Black can be quite a handful and uneasy around strange places."

The princess smiled nonchalantly. "No, of course." She waved a hand at one of the maids, who bowed and retreated. Then to the remaining girls who curtsied and withdrew.

"Now then, shall we?" It was a surprising thing when Melis offered her arm. Rayne was confused for a moment, but regained herself and slipped her arm smoothly through the princess's. With a charming smile plastered on her face, Melis lead her into the gardens.

Behind them Black snorted. Rayne glanced back at Ellrik, who stared after her with worried eyes. _I will be alright_, she mouthed to him before they turned a corner and he was out of sight.

Butterflies flew from flower to flower. Such a variety of flowers. Roses to daisies. Their colors vibrant in the sunlight. Their nectar and pollen shared with the buzzing of honeybees. The stone walk meandered through the sea of flora. At the end of the path was another arched hedge that lead into a maze and Rayne wondered how anyone would ever find their way out if it was any bigger, but Melis seemed to know the way just fine.

"The House of Nesaro," she began to muse. "I have never heard of a noble house by that name. Not a person of the Royal Court has heard of it either." Melis turned curious blue eyes onto Rayne.

"My father and mother never wished to be recognized by anyone. They preferred to remain anonymous to live life in peace rather than be obstructed by noble responsibility," Rayne replied simply.

"Ah, yet you feel differently? By coming to such a gala as the Howling Ball and finally introducing your family name."

"Both yes and no. I simply wished to see more of the higher status in this world. Seeing as I have lived in such a rural area most of my life."

"I see."

Melis turned another corner to reveal a stone patio with an elegant table covered by a fine white cloth. An umbrella above it to provide shade from the sun. The servant girls who had been following Melis earlier were setting the table with small plates, cups, and a tray of small cakes and sweets. Rayne could smell the hot tea that was poured out for them. It was a pleasant aroma, it took away from the headache she was starting the feel with all the perfume that drenched the princess, but she did not show the relief nor the pain.

The patio overlooked a large valley. There was a training arena too not far below them. Men practiced with swords and spears that outlined the circle. Some screamed and cheered for the men who fought in the center. Beyond them was a large field where horses grazed, Rayne smiled when she spotted Ellrik sitting beneath a tree with his eyes closed while Black ate leisurely. Around the field was the castle wall. To think she hadn't seen this place before, but of course she had been to occupied with visiting Ellrik in his cell to wander very far outside the castle.

"Please, do be seated," Melis offered. A footman pulled out a cushioned chair for Rayne sat onto it softly.

"Thank you."

Melis sat across from her. Watching every movement made, most likely looking for a mistake in her behavior, but Rayne was not deterred. Rather, she took a cream colored cake from the platter and set it onto her plate.

"Your dress is so simple, yet refined and elegant. I have never seen such a style from any tailor," Melis commented, looking up and down Rayne's silky one shoulder lavender dress that fell to her feet.

"My mother was never fond of laces and frills. Or anything that made a complicated or gaudy design to wear. Wearing so many layers does not exactly compliment the body. After all these years, I, too, have her same ideals."

Melis shrugged a shoulder with a sniff. Trying to go unnoticed as she looked down at her own dress. Inwardly, Rayne laughed, letting out a small huff as she smiled and sipped her tea.

"I hope you like the tea, it was made from our very own roses in the garden."

"Really?" Rayne inhaled the rising smell, noticing the color was tinted blue. "Roses you say? Not like any I have ever scented."

From below there came a chorus of cheers. Rayne watched as one man sat on the ground catching his breath while another held his arms up victoriously and walked around him.

"There is where we hold sports festivals. Jousting, sword matches, horse racing. Anything you can think of," Melis explained, noticing Rayne's gaze.

The man who had won took off his helmet, shaking his head and making his blond sweat slicked hair pull away from his face. A face Rayne hadn't wished to see again. But it was unfortunate that his gaze looked up to where she was seated on the patio. Blue eyes sparked with energy from the fight now sparked differently when they spotted her. A smile spreading across his face that made her want to gag.

Ceath raised his arm and waved to get her attention, but instead of acknowledging him she rolled her eyes and took another sip of her tea. It was unfortunate that he couldn't be deterred with just that. The sound of metal falling onto the ground reached her ears and from the corner of her eye she saw the man taking of his armor until the only thing he wore only his trousers. His finely chiseled chest most likely made all the women swoon over him, but to Rayne it was too much. He made his way up a dirt path to the patio where they sat quietly.

"Sister," he greeted, taking her hand and kissing it. Melis smiled up at him in return.

He lifted his eyes as if he had just noticed Rayne sitting quietly on the other side of the table. "Lady Rayne, how nice to see you again." Rayne glanced at him before taking another sip of her drink.

"Ceath, why don't you show Rayne more around the gardens? Perhaps even show her the roses we make for tea," Melis suggested.

"Of course! This way." Ceath smiled at the prospect, moving to Rayne's side and offering his hand for her to take. Rayne looked over at Melis, trying not to glare, before standing and pushing his hand away.

Taking one last sip of her tea then setting it back down onto the dish next to her uneaten sweet cake. "I hope you are happy with your new mate," she said, not making any attempt to hide the snicker that came with it.

Melis tried not to glare at her as Rayne walked around and headed toward another maze of hedges on the other side of her. Ceath was right beside her, his presence making her choke on the air. The way he walked made her assume he was trying to show off his body. And being so close as if she wanted to smell his sweaty skin.

Just before she entered the maze, she glanced over to where Ellrik was. But he wasn't there.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Merely Arrogance ****僅僅傲慢**

Nothing is worse than being in the company of a narcissistic man who thought the world revolved around him. The way he always puts himself in your line of sight so that you might gaze upon him and all his fake glory. He is not humble, nor considerate. Talking about himself without a sense of actual dignity.

"How do you like the castle gardens?" Ceath asked, gesturing to an even larger array of flowers, if not for the castle that stood at the edge, the place would have seemed like large field rather than a garden. The flowers here weren't organized and though they seemed tended for, they grew by their own means. This idea and sense made Rayne relax being away from order and prestige of everything else.

"They are lovely," she responded quietly, trying to look anywhere else but at him.

"Yes, they are the finest in the land. Of course, no one aside from nobles and the servants who attend to them could ever see them. Common folk and peasants are so underprivileged. Even then, the damned gardeners can't make everything as perfect as they should be," he scowled, picking a simple tiny weed that would have been removed from the path the next time someone came by.

"You take the gardeners for granted," Rayne pointed out irritably.

"Take them for granted? For heaven's sake, no. If anything these servants take us for granted, we give them jobs, food, clothes, and a place to sleep. This is the least they could do.

"Then would you tend the gardens if there were no servants who wished to do them?"

At that he scoffed. "Of course not. Even a lesser omega would do the tending if there were no humans." He laughed at the prospect. "Even that fool and mistake of a werewolf, Ellrik, would be the first pick for the job. Though in all likelihood, he would probably just spend most of his days in the dungeons where he belongs."

Rayne stopped immediately at his comment. Wanting to reach out and slap the dog. Better yet, reach out her hands and tighten them around his throat until he could no longer breathe. But she caught herself, she had never been so vicious before, her seals seemed to pulse.

Ceath turned back curiously toward her. "Something wrong?"

"You have no pride."

He seemed taken aback at the comment. "No pride? I am Ceath, Prince of Krelis. Pride is my god-giv-"

"_Not_ pride," Rayne interrupted. "Only arrogance."

Ceath tried not to sneer at the comment. "And how, pray tell, is that?" He blue eyes turned cold for the moment as he tried to intimidate her by staring her down. It didn't work, instead she lifted her head up, defiant to his efforts.

"You do not care for the people, nor their efforts to make this castle a paradise. Instead, you ridicule them. Downsizing them with such pathetic words to make yourself seem so much better. When, in fact, you couldn't do any better than just pulling that weed from the ground."

He stared at her in disbelief. Rayne stared right back at him.

"How old are you?" he suddenly asked.

She blinked at the change in subject. "Eighteen."

"Really?" he asked, fascinated. "And you have not found a mate yet? How unfortunate."

Rayne rolled her eyes, making sure he noticed. "Oh yes, I'm grieved," she stated sarcastically beginning to walk again. Though in her mind Ellrik's face appeared and she tried not to smile at the thought of him.

"How fortunate, though, for me. It is tradition for noble she-wolves to be married when they are sixteen, most arranged, like my sister's."

"And you don't need to marry because you will be king next. Meaning you can play with all the bitches you wish and give them no consideration of marriage. So that they live in vain until they are given to another," Rayne said with disgust.

Ceath turned his head to look at her. "You are very quick. You make it sound so horrible."

"Because it is. There is your arrogance once again."

"They know what they get themselves into, who am I to stop them from having a good time."

"Girls are always drawn to those they want to be the only one for. Someone they think they can fix." She looked him up and down skeptically. "Though trying for you is a big mistake on their part."

"I've never met an unmated she-wolf. You are quite something. So well gathered and refined, which most aren't until they are married," he said, ignoring her comment.

She smiled at him. "Well my parents were very sensible and reasonable as they raised me. They never forced me to marry and let me live my own life."

"If you don't mind me asking, what colors are your parents?"

"My mother is black, my father white," she replied.

Ceath glanced over at her interestedly. "Really?"

"Is that strange?"

"No, just those colors are very rare. Most are just shades of brown and gray."

"And your color?"

He smiled proudly. "Dark gray."

"And that's rare?" she asked, finding the excuse since she had such a sheltered life she could ask these questions.

He looked at her, like his bubble was popped. "Yes it is quite rare." He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "So, what is your color?"

"Gray. The color of shadows," she responded.

"I bet it is quite a lovely pelt to look at," he crooned, reaching up to touch her face. But she pulled away from him.

"Your flirtatious acts will not work on me."

"I see," he mused.

They came to the end of the field. Where she noticed a stone wall, not as high as the castle wall, covered in vines. The sky seemed to fit the aura of the place, becoming covered with gray angry looking clouds. She hoped that if anything, it only rained. The tension she began to feel in the air was both electrifying and uncomfortable. She didn't like it the moment she felt it.

"What is this," she asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"This is where we grow the roses for our finest tea that you tasted," Ceath answered, walking up to a door in the wall. He pushed it open.

The ceiling was open, but the air that rushed out smelled horrible. It reeked of death. It seeped into her head, making it pound and feel dizzy. She took small steps toward the door, but not one step inside when she froze at the sight before her. Along the walls, hung hundreds of beautiful people. Men and women. Their bodies held up by the vines and thorns of blue roses. Trickles of their dark blue blood streamed down their bodies. All lifeless. The sweet smell of the flowers mixed with the scent of death.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

"What is this?" she asked in horror, cover her mouth with both hands, trying not to throw up. Feeling the seals on her hands begin to burn.

"Vampyres, of course. The roses grow from their blood. Their bodies are strange. They can be killed, yet they do not deteriorate."

Rayne turned away. "It is a trophy room," she choked, breathing heavily.

"These creatures are very hard to kill," he stated as he admired the place, not noticing as Rayne began to stagger away as fast as she could, before she fell coughing to the ground. Ceath finally turned to her, rushing to her side. "Are you alright?"

She tried to glare at him, but instead her eyes rolled back.

"My lady!" a voice called, loud enough she could focus and look to see Kessler kneel beside her.

"Who are you?" Ceath asked in a demanding tone, having been pushed back.

"Silence!" Kessler growled at him then turned back to her. "My lady, you will be alright." He looked up and she strained to follow his gaze. Black was running full speed toward them, Ellrik running beside him. Kessler moved his hands beneath her gently, picking her up just as Ellrik stopped in front of him. "Take Rayne back home," he ordered, carefully passing her over into the wolf's arms.

Ellrik cradled her close. Feeling her fluttering heart so close to his own that began to flutter with it. A fierce protectiveness suddenly came over him, more evident that normal. He turned and looked at Black pleadingly. The horse threw his head as if to nod, bending one leg and getting lower on both his front legs so Ellrik could get on easier. Then he turned smoothly and walked away from the horrid haunting place.

Kessler and Ceath had been staring at each other. But his white eyes were so strange that Ceath looked away first, something an alpha should not, should _never_, do. When he looked back up, the man was gone.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - Try Again ****再試一次**

Black ran the whole time. Past the black glass lake, through the golden colored meadow. Under the burning fiery trees of the forest. The bushes crunched under the steady rhythm of his large hooves. His black mane and tail flowing in the air making itself seem like a black fire in Rayne's blurred eyes. But he ran like a dream. Completely smooth that he didn't jostle Rayne like a normal horse would have. A very special bloodline indeed. Why he would be the last, she didn't understand.

Her head still pounded. Her vision was blurred, but she kept them slit, opening them too wide and she would have become more dizzy than she already was. But the pain was dull as the heat of Ellrik's body radiated and soaked into her. She laid her head closer to him, gripping his shirt tightly as she listened closely to his heart. Such a strong heart beneath his chest. The song wasn't the same as it usually was. It was fast paced. The scent that came with the melody caught her attention more so then. So aromatic and delicious as she breathed it in, dampening the pain that coursed through her head.

She glanced up at him, his face serious and intense as he watched where Black was heading. She reached a shaky hand up, lightly grazing his face with her fingertips and causing him to look down. She tried to say his name, but it came out as a strained sigh.

"Shh. Everything will be alright," he whispered to her. Leaning down so that their foreheads touched, his breath hot on her face and smelled delightful that it took more of the dizziness away. "I'm here." His arms squeezed around her and she took comfort in his embrace. Closing her eyes in contentment, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

Ellrik watched her as she slipped into a quiet sleep. Her cool hand became warm as it mixed with the heat from his face. It was soft and he leaned into it, her fingers curling reflexively, inhaling her sweet scent. He held his hand over hers, turning to kiss her palm.

It was a few minutes before Black finally began to slow. He walked up to group of twisted trees. A door was hidden behind a bush that had grown between the trunks and hung over it. Another bush leading into what looked like a stall.

Black lowered himself again so Ellrik could easily get off without disturbing Rayne. He nickered worriedly as Ellrik walked toward the door, turning back and smiling at him before going inside.

It looked mostly empty inside, looking like a normal human cottage that would've been on farmland. But it was cleverly put inside twisted trees. Ellrik smiled. He moved quietly over to the bed. Pushing the large quilt that cover it down. Setting Rayne carefully on the bed before sliding the blanket back over her. He stood, turning to go outside before his hand was caught. His had snapped back to see Rayne, her eyes still tempted with sleep.

"Stay here," she pleaded. "With me." Her hand was shaking but she gripped his wrist harder trying to keep it hidden. "It's cold under the blanket." His nerves jumped and he stiffened slightly at the idea.

Rayne noticed, closing her eyes from her stupidity. "Sorry. It's too much," she whispered. "Thank you." She turned over to face the wall, pulling the covers tighter around her. Under most circumstances, the cold didn't bother her, but the heat and the comfort she got from being close to him eased the pain she felt was lingering and waiting to strike again. But it was ok, she could deal with the pain he was more important to consider than the hurt.

Ellrik turned glancing around to see only two logs that were already in the fireplace. He walked over quietly to the hearth holding his palm toward the wood and wishing fire to light them. They popped and sparked before bursting into silver flames. Their heat filled the small room quickly, but he didn't feel it.

He watched as the flames engulfed the lumber, entranced by the color. He turned to go out the door, pausing with his hand against the wood. Glancing at Rayne, her sleeping form. Listened to her quiet breaths. After a few seconds of just standing watching and listening his heartbeat shifted to beat the same pattern as hers that thrummed in his ears. The tension he had felt before melted away.

Silently, he moved to the side of the bed, still hesitant but more secure. The confidence he had grew as he got closer to her. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it up to slide in quietly beside her, trying not to disturb her. Her scent was everywhere around him and he let it fill his nose.

It was almost immediately, her hand reached back and he watched her curiously. She took his hand and pulled his arm over her before cradling it against her chest, her hands holding his affectionately. She sighed more contentedly. Her skin was startlingly colder and Ellrik could actually feel his own become nearly overcome with it. For one second he could have sworn her felt her shiver. Even if it was just his imagination, it compelled him and he felt an urge to comfort her. Carefully, he scooted closer to her. Trying to slide his other arm beneath her without notice, but her body raised up to make it easier for him. Her back pressed against his chest perfectly, her legs curled up against her chest to keep the heat of his arms in.

It was almost irresistible as he leaned his head against the back of hers. Her hair smelled like the summer breeze. He nuzzled her neck softly, burying his face in it. The fluttering of her heart beneath his hands and so close to his own, they sounded like the hum of hummingbirds. Ellrik had never felt this peaceful since when she had calmed him in the dungeon so many weeks ago. That time he had slept without nightmares. This time, he slept with dreams.

Rayne splashed cool water from the sparkling stream onto her face. No trace of the pain in her head from yesterday was evident. But each time she closed her eyes she saw the haunting beauty of the dead vampyres. Their faces ghostly and looked so much paler than they should have been, mouths open as if they were screaming. She flinched, shaking her head of the images.

She looked up to see Ellrik stroking Black while he ate the golden grass of the meadow. Smiling that Black had finally warmed up to someone other than herself and Kessler. The sun shined brightly on both. Making the white of his hair seem transparent. She stood and walked over to them.

Ellrik turned to her with a smile. "Are you well?"

"I am still haunted, but well rested nonetheless," she said smiling at him. "Thank you for staying with me."

He looked back at the horse. "You have done the same for me. It was the least I could do." Looking back at her. "I'm glad I did."

She stared at him for a long time and he shifted uncomfortable under her gaze. "Is something wrong?"

His shirt was ripped down the middle and holes were in other places so it looked like a mere rag. His pants too were torn and holey. But even then, somehow they looked good on him. Imagining him in finer linens like the nobles wore didn't seem to suit him. Not that rags and worn things were good enough, but the idea that noble's clothing weren't. Normal everyday clothing, though, suited him much better.

But it wasn't the clothes she stared at. She walked unconsciously up to him and he watched her carefully. Her hands lifted to trail down his chest. The heat of his skin seeming to light fire to her fingertips. The muscle beneath it looked as if it jumped beneath her touch, Ellrik's breath catching along with it.. They were finely toned and hard but did not stand out like some, so much more appealing to her. She trailed her hands across every muscle of his chest. When she stopped at the one that hit against her palm.

The beat of his heart was normal now. Strong and confident. The melody luxurious and drowning every other sound out. Flowing with it was a scent that made her mouth water. Dazed, she pushed back away from him. Covering her mouth at the pinch of her fangs descending. Her vision tinted slightly red and getting darker by the second.

"Rayne? Are you alright?" Ellrik asked, taking a step toward her, a concerned hand reaching out.

"Stay away," she ordered. "I'll be fine." She closed her eyes and tried to will the sensation and want away. All the while taking steps back away from him. It had been awhile since she had last drank. "I don't want it," she whispered trying to convince herself. "I don't want it." The urge had always been there, but it seemed she couldn't hide it anymore.

Ellrik watched her worriedly. All her actions making him recall the last time she was thirsting for blood. How she didn't want to take it from Kessler, who had to force her so she wouldn't go mad from deprivation. He tightened his hand into a fist and squeezed. But it wasn't from fear, surprisingly. Rather, it was from anger she had drank from Kessler when it was his blood she wanted. It was anger at himself for being so weak and such a coward. But no longer. He walked up to her confidently.

She looked startled at him. "Ellrik, what are you-" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against him, pressing her mouth against his neck. The pulse there seemed to become more evident as if it wanted her to drink from it. She resisted, pushing against him.

"Drink it," he ordered firmly. "It is what you want. And I will give it to you."

Tears stung Rayne's eyes as they tinted between blue and bloody red. She opened her mouth with a shaky breath, her eager fangs skimming over his jugular vein then piercing through the skin. His arm tightened around her. Blood began to flow slowing into her mouth. Contact with her saliva made it flow faster. It was sensational, like drinking electricity that made every nerve in her body jump with the exhilaration of it.

She opened her eyes slightly. Through her lust fogged mind she thought she saw Kessler walking away from her just before disappearing.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - More Or Less ****或多或少**

Ellrik's heart pounded under her ears. Her head moved slightly with the strong pumps it gave in his chest. The music it made didn't tempt her for now, rather it just soothed. Wrapping her up in contentment. His breath filled his lungs and lifted her head as they expanded in his chest. It was so relaxing Rayne felt she could lay here forever.

She watched as her hand traced his face. Along his strong jaw line and across his lips before moving gently over his closed eyes. Stroking along his eyebrows. It was a handsome face. One she could gaze at like this and never get tired of looking at.

Her eyes strayed to the leather band around his throat and she growled. Sitting up and leaning over him to reach her hands under his neck. His eyes opened as he peered at her curiously. She pulled the collar apart and tossed it away from them disgustedly. She smiled more easily then, pulling her legs up to her chest and leaning her head on her knees as she watched him. Her face blank but in her eyes Ellrik saw questions.

He shifted up onto his elbows. "What?"

"Tell me about the vampyres here," she said, a question in her words.

Turning his he stared at the sky. The white clouds moving slowly across it. In a slight breeze strands of Rayne's hair drifted into his view. He lifted his hand, catching her soft hair between his fingers.

"What about them?" he asked, indifference in his voice. "They drink blood to stay alive. They'll die if they are in the sun, though their bodies won't disintegrate." He stopped and looked at her to see she was still and staring off into the distance, no doubt recalling the horrific sight of the vampyres pinned against the wall.

"Why do they do it?" Rayne asked, not being specific but Ellrik knew what she meant.

"The tea is said to lengthen the lifespan. Since vampyres are the ones who can live forever the wolves think that their blood will increase their time to stay alive."

Rayne closed her eyes, feeling dizzy as the memory of the scent of death and roses sparked in her brain. The taste of the tainted blue tea in her mouth. It was sweet and the smell was alluring, but knowing the source and seeing it first hand made her feel as if she was going to throw up.

"Are there halflings?" she asked to distract her from terrifying images.

"Like in your mother's book? No, vampyres here can't reproduce."

Rayne turned back to him then. "Is that why there are so few of them left? They must be able to create more vampyres like themselves."

Ellrik sat up, his back toward her. "They can, but they can't. Humans… must be virgins in order for them to be Turned. Otherwise they are mostly like the vampires in your story book."

_Does it keep you from the women you rape?_ Rayne remembered Ellrik saying to a wolf so many weeks ago.

"That's horrible."

"Humans are all monitored by werewolves. For any who may be innocent or those suspected of it. Not that it matters, they take whatever they want," Ellrik growled.

Rayne shifted behind him, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly. "I'm sorry." She pressed her head against his back, kissing his neck tenderly.

His hands covered hers affectionately. Leaning his head back against hers. The touch of her lips against the skin of his neck made goosebumps rise against them and on his arms. A delightful shiver making its way up his spine. Her scent surrounded him. Soft vanilla mixed with the natural sweet scents of the forest that burned around them.

"When I first saw you at the lake, I wondered why the vampyres would Turn a human so young. They could have kept you until you were older and your mind more developed. But when I saw you again, as you are now, I didn't understand until you explained everything. But I'm glad you aren't like them. They aren't any better than werewolves in that matter either." He closed his eyes and inhaled the air around her. "To think of the horrible things they could've done to you."

"Where is their kingdom?"

"Why?"

"Just curious about your world is all," she replied honestly.

He sighed. "It used to expand over half the world. Both kingdoms shared half and half. But when I came under the king's command I was sent to kill every vampyre I encountered. Even when I was young, before we met, I was killing vampyres left and right."

"You lead them to extinction," Rayne surmised.

He nodded slightly. "The Kingdom of Miyal barely exists anymore. Only the castle remains, an island surrounded by hundreds of miles of raging oceans."

"Couldn't you take ships there?"

Ellrik turned his head to smirk at her. "There is a monster that lives in the water that destroys anything on top of it. Vampyres are already dead so they aren't as appetizing. They aren't afraid of water either, so Miyal is their only safe haven from me and all the werewolves."

"But mostly you." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"But mostly me," he repeated. "Some would fight, but most ran at the sight of me."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Silver is cursed in this world."

Rayne moved back away from him, the warmth of him had soaked into her and still lingered on the front half of her body. Her hands moved to his shoulders, gently pulling him to lay back. Her legs crossed as he laid his head on her lap. She leaned forward over him, her hands cradling his face.

"I think it is a beautiful color," she whispered, her breath on his face. "It suits you."

He watched her closely. The silver slices in her eyes seemed to waver and grow then shrink and grow again as she stared back.

"You are silver too," he mused, reaching up with his hand and stroking the side of her face with his thumb.

She smiled down at him. "Well the concept was that my mother is Dark and my father is Light, they are in a sense black and white and mixed to create me, Shadow. Not silver I'm more of just a gray."

"A shining silvery gray," Ellrik countered. He leaned up just a fraction of and inch and their lips brushed against each other. His heart began to flutter. He and her were so much alike yet so different. She was perfect in every aspect he could think of. Everything horrible about his life she made disappear by just looking at him. It was all forgotten. Even now as her hand slid down his chest, it was careful as she tried to explore his body, but he couldn't help but feel he wanted more. Wanted to be closer to her.

"What if…" he trailed off, unsure of how she'd react to what he was about to say.

She looked down at him curiously. "What if what?"

"What if we actually did what you hinted toward Melis?"

Rayne seemed puzzled at first trying to understand his meaning. Suddenly light came into her eyes at the realization and she was about to pull back before Ellrik's hand was at the back of her head and pulling her down so her lips were crushed against his. The feeling that he tried to push onto her was both demanding and gentle. His tongue swiped across her soft lips and begged for entry.

"Ellrik-" she gasped when she could. She could have easily pulled away from him but her hands were still on his chest. "Are you sure? Isn't it too much?" she managed to ask.

He turned over onto his knees, pushing her back to lay on the golden grass. His eyes stared into hers boldly. They held no fear in them that she could see it fascinated and shocked her. "If it is too much for you, I understand. But Rayne-" He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "-it's not enough for me."


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - Twice Marked ****兩次標記**

Rayne's heart pounded louder in her ears than they ever had. Ellrik's eyes bore into hers, nothing about them held fear only complete confidence. Perhaps it was useless and his mind was made up, but she was still hesitant at his sudden change of behavior. "Ellrik, listen to me," she pleaded quietly, the softness of her voice held more concern and demanded more attention than if she spoke normally. "Do you know what you're talking about?"

All his senses were locked on her. His concentration completely focused on her. He could hear her heart beat, the flutters that made it hum now pounded louder, but slower, than normal. His own heart followed suit and changed from the usual hum of hers to match it as it was now. Her scent wafted around him, wrapping around him as he breathed it in.

"You are lovely," he whispered, his eyes closed. The quiet tone not working on him.

Rayne huffed, reaching a hand up and flicking him on the forehead. "Pay attention," she ordered.

His eyes snapped open, the silver of them reflecting like she'd never seen before. They seemed predatory, behind them she swore she could see the wolf within him staring back at her. _Can you see me?_ Rayne's eyes widened and she looked around. Ellrik hadn't seemed to notice the voice. She looked back at him, the animal still there. _You can hear me too?_

"I know what I ask," he said, his tone serious, distracting her from the voice that she heard in her head, his voice. "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life." He stroked her face with his fingers, moving stray strands of hair from her face. "I would not lie to you," he whispered, taking her hand and pressing it over his heart. Electricity seemed to shoot up her arm and through her whole body. With the rhythm of his heart the seals on her hands pulsed to match. "Do you feel that? It beats the same as yours. Do you know what that means?"

She shook her head. "Imprints between wolves are described as the strongest of bonds," he explained. "Even between those who do not wish to Imprint, like Melis and Dralin, it will, in a sense, control them. She only sees him now and he only her. It will grow stronger with time though it is possible to split. But between those who want it, their hearts take on the same pattern as the other and the bond is unbreakable." He kiss the palm of her hand. "I only see you. I only want you. Damn the king and all the others, the only control I am under, the only spell, is you. Because of this freedom you have granted me."

Rayne felt tears rim her eyes. With her other hand she moved over the two scars her fangs left on his smooth skin. Sparks seemed to sting her fingertips as she touched them. "You know another bond that is said to be unbreakable?" she asked back. When he shook his head with curiosity in is eyes she smiled. "A Guard. Like my mother has with my father." She smiled, leaning up and kissing the two marks, electricity jumping on her lips. Her eyes sparkled as they looked up at him, running her hands through his white hair. "And I believe, Ellrik Nasit, that I've Guarded with you."

Ellrik's eyes suddenly had a hint of concern. "But you have drank that other man's blood," he said solemnly. "How do you know you haven't Guarded with him first?"

She thought for a moment, flashes of the few times she had had to drink Kessler's blood to keep from going insane. "I guess I could have," she said quietly. "But vampires in my world could choose who to Impress with, no matter how many they had drank from. My mother Guarded with my father because they were always meant to be together, only ever drinking his blood for the first and last time. I'd like to think that I am the same, a mix between the two."

Finally she smiled up at him mischievously. "I have fangs only for you." She ran her hands across his face and down his neck to his chest then back over his shoulders and back down his arms. Memorizing every contour of his body into her hands and with her eyes.

Ellrik closed his eyes as he followed every movement and touch with his senses. They seemed to lure him farther into a dream of just her. An enchantment.

"Ellrik?"

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes."

He shook his head. "If I do that I don't think I'll be able to control myself." He felt her breath close to his lips. Sweet smelling like the wind.

"You've both been controlled and had to control yourself in a negative way as a result," she whispered, her fingers running through his soft hair. "But you don't have to with me." In her words he could hear the choices she gave him. Choices she would always provide him.

He opened his eyes slowly. His vision of her blurry before focusing and making every feature of her face sharp. But it was in her eyes he was caught. The silver in them grew until it melted over her irises. The shine reflected everything. What he wanted, what he needed. Mirrored perfectly so it was what she wanted too. No hesitation anymore.

His hand carefully traced her jaw. "I will be gentle."

* * *

Rayne yawned and stretched, feeling her fangs extend fully as if they were stretching themselves. The muscles of her body contracted then loosened up. She took delight at the pleasant ache in them as long as she could before her body decided to heal from it. On her bare stomach she felt Ellrik's hand move to pull her closer against him. His breath in her hair as he still slept soundly. She smiled.

The sun was coming up over the trees. The rays of it warming her black cloak that covered both of them. But the heat wasn't needed. Her whole body was warm rather than cool. Even now with her back against his chest, the temperature of his skin seeped and spread through her.

Quietly, she maneuvered herself so she was facing him. His face held no tension as he slept, his mouth open slightly. She smiled, trying to resist the urge to touch his smooth skin for fear he would wake up. But before she realized, her hand was set against it, her thumb caressing his cheek. Sadly, though, her endeavors caused him to stir. Opening sleep fogged eyes that watered when he yawned. Revealing two pairs of canines that had unsheathed themselves like hers did. Awed, she stuck her finger in his mouth before he closed it.

He let out a startled laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at your fangs," she replied simply, prying his mouth to open farther to get a better view. She tapped them with her nail. While hers were long and thin, his were shorter and bigger. Running her fingertip across the sharp points. Each one cutting her skin. Scarlet bubbled up from the small cuts and flowing down her finger. A stray drop fell on his tongue.

He snatched her wrist, looking at her finger protectively before sticking it back into his mouth and licking the blood off. A shiver ran up her spine as he watched her. "Why did you do that?" he asked, taking both her hands between his so she couldn't use them.

"It's not fair that werewolves get two pairs of fangs. Well, technically, three if you include the pair on your bottom teeth, though those ones don't extend like the top ones. And vampires only get one on the top and one on the bottom."

He laughed and the sound rang through her body like thunder. She could listen to it forever. "Sorry to disappoint you."

She let out an exaggerated sigh of disappointment. "Well thanks. Even when I'm Shadowing to be a werewolf I can only see myself as a vampire." She turned to him with a mischievous smile.

"What?" he asked, eyeing her warily.

"Give me yours," she commanded, breaking her hands free and reaching for his face before he grabbed a hold of her wrists so she couldn't move. She laughed playfully, struggling to get her wrists free.

"Fine," he said and she paused staring at him.

"What?"

"I'll give you my fangs," he stated.

"Ellrik, I was only teasing. You can't really give them to me."

"Why not? You gave me yours."

She raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, but he simply smiled, loosening his grip and pulling one wrist to his mouth. Her eyes widened as she watched him open his mouth, his fangs sliced into the soft flesh. She could feel her pulse where he held his mouth, mixing with something that sent shocks through her. When he pulled back he licked up the blood that had seeped from the wounds that healed immediately, but they left four parallel scars where his teen had been.

"There," he said with satisfaction as he stared. "You marked me, now I marked you."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Marriage ****婚姻**

As they laid in the sun soaked meadow, Rayne stared at the four large dots on her left wrist. Running over the small bumps with her thumb in awe, they sent sparks of electricity through her fingers. Ellrik's fingers ran through her hair, mostly the white half underneath. It was strange as she examined the scars. They had a silvery glimmer to them. The skin around them looked like small spidery fractures of cracked ice.

"What did you do to make it scar over?" she asked wondrously.

"I'm not really sure," he replied, his hand moving her wrist so he could get a better view. "I've never bitten anyone."

"Hmm," she sighed. Above her head she felt something move, glancing up she saw Ellrik's collar shrinking and unshrinking slightly. She grabbed it reluctantly, holding it out to him. "Does this mean they are calling you?"

He took the dangling leather from her hand, staring at it blankly as it constricted. Unconsciously his hand went around his neck, touching the bare skin. "Only royalty. The king, Ceath, or Melis, can call me with this."

He sighed, but before Rayne could realize the possessiveness that was rising in her, he tossed the collar away. She let out a startled gasp when he pulled to cloak over his head to hide. "I don't want to go," she heard him whine. At that she started laughing. He buried his face against her stomach and she hesitated, a flash of a memory long ago sparking. She blinked, regaining focus then lifting the cloak up to see him resting on her stomach, his face serene with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?"

His eyes opened to look at her. His mouth opening but no sound coming out. "Do you think…" he hesitated. "Do you think we can…" He closed his mouth, looking away.

She smiled softly, her hand reaching down to trace his face. "Have children?" she finished. He nodded faintly, glancing up at her. But this time, it was her that looked away, her smile disappearing. "I don't know. My mother and father, Dark and Light, make Shadow. I don't know of anything more within the spectrum of black, white, and gray." She felt tears sting her eyes, but she tried to will them away. "What if I can't?" she asked, her voice wavering and she cursed herself. "Will you hate me?"

Ellrik shifted, moving to support himself on his elbows above her. He felt anger at himself for hurting her with the prospect. "I could never hate you," he promised, leaning down to kiss the tears from her eyes. "It's alright if you can't, I will still love you for everything you are." He smiled down at her, letting out a small chuckle. "I don't even know if I could give you one either. With all the…" He cut off, but Rayne could hear the rest. _Women I've been with._

She lifted her hands. "It's alright," she said. "It's not your fault. Everything is in the past. Now it's just me and you." She smiled. He nodded, smiling back.

"So," she mused. "Should I escort you back to the castle?" He glared at her, but not menacingly. "What?"

He shook his head, moving back down and pulling the cloak back over his head to hide. His arms wrapped around her possessively. Her skin smelled of him. Every scent that wafted in the air was a mix of himself and her. Ellrik smiled at the prospect. All the nerves in his body tingled just touching her.

Light filtered in from where Rayne lifted the cloak again. He opened an eye to peek at her. "With the way you smell, all the wolves would be chasing you."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, then shrugged when she realized. "They won't smell it. Everything about me changes when I Shadow a werewolf."

He snorted. "Fine, but even in disguise they'll see a glow about you."

She smiled. "Well that can't be helped. They'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm taken."

Ellrik leaned down, kissing her with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Black walked proudly down the cobble streets of town. The castle gates opening wide as the guards allowed Rayne through with a bow, but glaring at Ellrik who walked ahead of her.

"Strange," she heard Ellrik mutter under his breath.

"What?" she whispered, leaning down slightly to get closer to him.

He glanced up at her. "Unless by invitation, nobles must show their family crest to gain entrance." Black stopped on the gravel path in front of the large wood doors. Rayne looked back at the guards before sliding down into Ellrik's arms. "Be careful while you are here I'll try to see what it is the king wants so we can leave as quick as possible."

Rayne nodded, her stomach clenching at the thought of being away from him. "Come back to me soon, love."

He nodded, squeezing her hand as he walked back into the castle. The doors moaning shut behind him. Black nudged her arm, nickering softly. Rayne turned and smiled softly at him, scratching his head affectionately.

"Lady Rayne?" a voice asked. She turned to see Ceath walking up with a cocky smile to her. A footman came up next to her, offering to take Black's reins.

"Your Highness," she greeted dully, with a slight careless bow before handing Black off to the young human boy.

"Your horse looks of good breeding and pure bloodlines," he commented walking up to her.

Rayne nodded. "Yes, he was a gift when I was only four years old."

"Really? A fine specimen," he said fascinated.

"He is," she agreed. "If you'll excuse me." She turned to head into the gardens.

"Are you here on account of Ellrik?" he asked.

She stopped and turned back to him. "How do you know that?"

He smirked. "I was the one that summoned him back here. I figured you would come back with him since you were with him last. You have a strange interest in that boy."

At the thought of Ellrik her heart seemed to skip a few beats. "He is a very fascinating person."

"You'd best keep your distance from him. He's dangerous."

Rayne glared at him. "How is he dangerous? Because he kills vampyres for the king and yet you treat him like dirt? If anything I should keep my distance from you." She turned away from him and began walking again.

"You, my lady, are the interesting one. You talk with no respect toward your higher class. Especially to royalty. And you feel no guilt for it."

"Because you deserve no respect," she nearly spat.

"Marry me," Ceath said.

"Marry you?" she asked incredulously, surprised.

He nodded. "Yes. You are the only one who has ever stood up to me. Ever said no. I believe you are the one who can put me straight. With this marriage I declare my love to you."

Her eyebrows were raised with shock at him. "Never." She turned and began to walk away from him. He couldn't love her.

But Ceath knew exactly what to say. With a sly smile he called out to her, "Marry me, beautiful Rayne, and I will give you the slave Ellrik Nasit Airen."

Rayne halted mid-step, after a long minute she slowly turned back to look at the prince. "A wedding gift, Prince Ceath?"

The wolf smiled at her, closing the distance between them and taking her hand into his before kissing the back of it possessively. Rayne watched as she felt happiness at the prospect of Ellrik's freedom complete and so close at hand that she didn't notice the looming sadness in her heart and mind at the deal she had just made.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - Naïve Losses ****天真損失**

Ceath suddenly dropped her hand and Rayne stared at him startled. He put his hand on his face in anguish, the other gripping the shirt over his heart. "But you do not love me. I can see it. To be married to someone who doesn't love me would be quite troublesome and heartbreaking."

_You don't love me either_, Rayne wanted to say back to him. But her heart trembled at the thought that Ellrik's freedom was slipping away. She took a quick step closer to him, taking both his hands in hers. "I…" she paused. "I could learn to love you."

He stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, then his lips curled back in a triumphant smile. "Wonderful!" He took her hand, placing it on her arm and leading her into the gardens.

The smell of him was strong, and would have been pleasing to anyone else. But to Rayne it started to give her a headache. She ignored it, however. If she had to deal with this man the rest of her life for Ellrik's sake, she would gladly do so. Nothing else would matter to her. The scent of flowers in the garden didn't help with the oncoming pain either.

"When shall we wed?" he asked. "Being away from you and all your honesty breaks my heart. I wish to be marry you as soon as possible."

"You mean a Howling Ball?" Rayne asked quietly, looking up at him and trying to smile. The thought of getting Ellrik's freedom as quick as she could sent butterflies in her stomach.

"Of course. All the elegance and things you desire. Decorate the palace however you wish it."

"I don't wish to do something so extravagant. If you have a keeper, perhaps they can take care of it. Anything they choose will do. Even you, can decorate without me," she said.

"You would leave everything in a man's hands and a slave's work?" he asked curiously.

She nodded. "I was never one to exert myself in material things."

He laughed. "Well, my lady, hopefully I will be such an interior designer that will please your eye."

"My lady?" They stopped and turned around to see Ellrik staring at them blankly. "I am free to escort you home now."

Rayne smiled at the sight of him. It came so naturally she didn't even notice. But she stopped and looked up at Ceath, who had a smirk on his face as she stared back at Ellrik. He glanced down at her, bowing his head slightly and gesturing his hand out for her to leave.

She curtsied and walked as calmly as she could to Ellrik's side. He turned and followed her toward the exit of the garden. Glancing back to see Ceath with a malicious and taunting smile that was only meant for him to see.

* * *

Rayne jumped off of Black excitedly. Her sapphire blue dress flowing like water as she hugged Ellrik with such happiness she hoped it would overflow into him. His face had been like stone the whole way back. He hadn't spoken a word and his body was stiff.

She looked up at him curiously. Light sparkling in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What did Ceath tell you?" he asked emotionlessly. In his eyes she saw the darkness coming back into them. It made her insides clench at the sight.

Her smile disappeared. "He asked me to marry him." At that, Ellrik's eyes widened, but before he could say anything her smile was back and she jumped up and down joyfully. "And as a wedding gift, he will give me you. Do you know what that means? You'll be free. No longer bound or controlled by anyone."

Suddenly, she was on the ground, Ellrik's hands pinned on her shoulder's to hold her down. The breath stolen from her lungs for a brief moment. "What are you thinking?" he yelled. "How could you?"

She was startled by his reaction. She reached a hand up to touch his face but he turned away, standing up and walking away from her until there was a gaping space between them. She stood hesitantly, her legs shaking. "What do you mean? This is a good thing. It doesn't change how I feel about you. Nothing will."

"It isn't that, Rayne," Ellrik spat. He'd never talked so harsh to her before.

"Then what?"

He glared at her in disbelief. "Do you honestly think that Ceath would so easily give me up to you? I am a curse, Rayne. They will not kill me no matter what I do. Punish and abuse me, yes, but they would never give me up for any reason."

"I will hold him to the agreement, Ellrik. You will be free."

He scoffed. "You could never hold Ceath to anything. He is a manipulative liar, Rayne. You must see that."

"I do know that. But what alternative is there? You will not run because they will hunt you down anyway. We must try whatever we can to gain your freedom without consequence."

Then Ellrik laughed, but it held no humor. "You are the most stubborn and naïve person I have ever met. You think there will be no consequence? There is always a consequence. But it will not hurt me, it will hurt you."

"I'm doing this for you," Rayne stated, holding back both anger and sadness. Why couldn't he see the reasoning.

"You think this is all for me, but it isn't. This is for the scheming wolf who is only playing with you and your feelings for me. If you did anything for me, you would stop meddling in my life."

Rayne felt her heart stop. "What are you saying?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. Inside his chest, his heart followed hers and stopped suddenly. "I'm saying that I am leaving. You and I will go our separate ways. You can live a life of freedom and I will live how I have been with what freedom you have given me."

With each word, Rayne felt her heart break. She stared at him. Her face was blank as she tried to process everything he'd said without breaking apart completely. When she finally blinked she saw him walking away from her in the forest. She could feel the overwhelming sadness begin to take over her, but the anger with her took over instead. The tears that would have come into her eyes did not even show.

"I am doing what is right," she whispered to him, though he had already disappeared in the distance. "You'll see."

She turned around and came face to face with Kessler. "What do you want?"

His black hair was slicked back as always. His clothes neat and perfect as a butler's would be. But his white eyes bore down into hers. "I had hoped you would see reason in this ordeal, my lady."

"The only reason I see is Ellrik's freedom so close at hand."

"Please reconsider. You will get hurt worse that he."

She growled, her anger boiling over. "What do you care, Kessler? You are hardly ever here. Disappearing all the time and only showing up whenever you please. Both you and Ellrik are the same. You don't understand anything of what I am trying to accomplish."

"You are too naïve," Kessler whispered.

"Just go, Kessler. Leave like Ellrik. Like you always do. I don't want you here anymore," she yelled at him.

At that, Kessler's eyes widened, finally showing some emotion. "Rayne, please," his voice shook as he began to reach out to her.

"Leave!"

He froze suddenly. His hand dropping to his side, head falling forward slightly with both respect and sadness. He lifted a shaky hand over his heart, bowed faintly and turned to disappear into thin air.

Finally, tears broke free from Rayne's eyes. Her vision tinting blue. She fell to her knees sobbing. "They don't understand," she said to herself. "They just don't understand."

Beside her she heard footsteps and warm breath on her face. She looked up to see Black watching over her. She reached up, wrapping her arms around the horse's large head. Her cries faded slowly as she stroked his smooth hair. "You won't leave me too, will you?" she asked quietly. Black nickered softly to her, pressing his head closer.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - A Matter Of Conscience ****良心問題**

When Rayne stepped into the cottage hidden in the trees a wave of sickness hit her and amplified the loss she was already feeling. The space was like it always had been. A desk with quills and ink, pencils and paper. The bed was neatly made with the thick quilt. The fireplace cold. Everything was normal whenever she came here. But it seemed like a much more lonely place now.

Black lifted his head over her shoulder to peer into the room too. She scratched his jaw absently. The feeling of someone being with her soothed her nerves slightly. "I'll just be a minute," she said quietly. He backed up, moving to stand in his hidden stall just on the other side of the wall of trees.

Rayne closed the door gently behind her. Scared to move as she stared at everything. Afraid that with just one step everything would disappear. She heard Black pawing against the trees and it snapped her out of being frozen. Carefully, she walked over to the desk, reaching up and unlatching a board that was between two of the trees to reveal Black's stall. He nickered and stuck his head into to room. She smiled, petting his nose.

Then she walked over to the large trunk at the foot of the bed. Lifting up the heavy lid to show all her clothes. Everyday clothes. And dress she would have to learn to like wearing all the time now. Dress Kessler had so kindly made for her without complaint. Her heart felt like it was suddenly stabbed and she felt tears rim her eyes.

She grabbed and emerald green dress from the pile and closed the lid. Without much attention she unzipped the back of her dirty blue dress and let it drop into a pool around her feet. When she lifted the new dress she sighed and sat on the bed, staring at the hearth. Two logs of wood waited to be lit. She narrowed her eyes at them and a burst of silvery blue flame cracked to life as it gripped the timber. The warmth filled the room quickly and the softness of the bed finally began to creep into her tired body.

It had been a few depressing days since she had been left alone. Everyday she waited without sleep for Ellrik to come back. Until the resounding resolution that he wasn't returning hit her with sharp stabs in the heart. It was Black that had nudged her to get up from the spot she had fallen and become like a statue. Ushering her back to the twisted trees she used to call home.

She glanced down at the thick blanket and soft feather pillows. Her tired tear-burned eyes taken by the sight and urge to sleep. Without much resistance she pushed under the covers and curled into a ball. It didn't take much persistence before sleep welcomed her with no dreams.

When she woke, the fire was only smoking and giving off little warmth. She yawned, peeking through a bush to see that night had painted the sky with stars and a half-moon. The day had been slept away.

She stretched and reluctantly crawled out from under the quilt. The emerald dress was lying at the edge of the bed like a waterfall. She glanced at the window to Black's stall and saw his head was halfway through but he was using it as a headrest. His eyes droopy and relaxed, but she knew if needed he would be wide awake within seconds.

Sighing, she forced herself to stand up. Reaching for the dress and pulling it over her head. The silk fabric falling with a shimmer to the floor. It was smooth against her skin as she adjusted the off-shoulder sleeves. She went back to the trunk, pulling out an old brush and running it through her long hair before deciding she would just have to be presentable enough.

Outside the door, Black came trotting from his stall to her with his head held high and proud. He kneeled down on his front legs and she sat on him sideways so as not to rip her dress. Finding her balance and taking a firm grip on his mane, Black began walking toward the castle.

The moon was cut evenly in half. The night sky made the red forest trees look like the remains of a fire. Merely burning ember in the moonlight with flicks of red in the dark world. Yet, everything was clear in her eyes and Black didn't mistake a step as he pressed onward. The air was crisp and fresh as they passed the glass lake it was even more so. The reflection of them as they walked pass was both clear an blurred. Black's reflection clear and unflawed, but when you traveled to look at her she was fuzzy even when the lake was perfectly still.

The forest was quiet except for the sound of the bushes and branches that snapped beneath Black's large hooves. In the air Rayne felt unease. Something about the way the dark shadows of everything moved beneath the moonlight looked ominous. Her nerves were on alert, but Black seemed undisturbed by his surroundings and he marched onward toward the castle.

Above the tops of the trees the castle and the castle walls began to peak. Everything was bright and glowing with the light of hundreds of torches and candles. Like at the Howling Ball, it all made the castle look enchanted and beautiful.

The streets that had usually been empty at night were busy with people running around just as they did during the day. Most, however, were werewolves. They didn't seem feral, just occupied by errands. Some would come out with large packages in their arms and return to the castle.

As Rayne came down the cobbled streets, some would stop and look at her before quickly returning to their objective. Others ignored her completely. When she approached the gates the guards bowed their heads to allow her entrance. The fragrance of roses was heavy in the air, a too familiar scent even after only experiencing it once. Her head spun and she had to concentrate not to throw up.

"Rayne!" a pleased voice called to her. She looked up slowly, trying not to make the world spin, to see Ceath with his arms held out in welcome. He wore fine blue clothes that brought out the ice of his eyes that held convincing lies and feelings. "I haven't seen you for days, I was afraid you had gotten cold feet." He reached up to help her down, but Black laid his ears flat against his head and bit at him while sidestepping. Ceath pulled back just before he could get nipped. "Feisty, isn't he?"

Rayne nodded slightly. "He doesn't like anyone but me," she commented, sliding smoothly to the ground. Using Black to regain her balance. He turned his head back to her, ears forward curiously. She scratched his head, looking back at the gate and wishing she could leave. But she had a bad feeling about him staying so she pleading through her hands that he got away from here. Pushing under his jaw toward the entrance. He snorted in response, but at her request he trotted out of the gates, only turning back to look at her carefully before running and disappearing into the night.

"Well, then," Ceath said, holding his hand out to her. "Shall we?" She tried to smile at him, putting her hand in his, though disgusted she appreciated the help of balance.

They walked into the castle and everything there was as elegant as Melis's ball. The curtains hung heavy and looked like waterfalls of purple. But the scent in her was more dense than outside, where she immediately wished she was. In the vases, blue roses were vibrant as ever. Had she not known the origin of how they grew, they would have been a lovely sight and smell.

"Do you like it?" Ceath asked innocently.

She glanced up at him. "It will do," she replied quietly, though desperately wanted to scream no.

"Splendid." He smiled. "Only a few touches left and we could be wed tomorrow."

"What other touches?" she asked, feeling that with each word she spoke she might throw up suddenly.

He smiled wider. "I'm glad you asked. Come with me." With her hand in his arm he led her to the hidden door to the kitchen where the scent of roses was overcome by the smell of cooking meat and other dishes. Rayne felt her headache lift tremendously.

Ceath reached to grab a piece from a few sample dishes that sat on a table in front of them. The presentation of each was mouthwatering. "Try this," he said, holding out a small slice of meat for her.

She looked at it reluctantly. How would she be able to eat at the banquet when she was hardly ever hungry? Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and with a smile he dropped in on her tongue. The taste was sweet on her taste buds. It seemed like sugar.

The cook Rayne had seen before came up to the table on the other side. "So how does it taste."

"Delicious," Ceath replied, wiping his fingers with a napkin.

The cook smirked as he watched Rayne expectantly. But she was too distracted to notice that Ceath hadn't tasted any of the dishes. Her head wavered, the pain disappearing. Her fingers began to feel numb and it crept up her arms until she couldn't even lift them. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked up at Ceath. An evil smile displayed on his faces. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. Suddenly her legs buckled under her, but Ceath caught her in his arms.

"Seems your cooking has knocked the lady of her feet," he joked.

The cook laughed, his massive belly jiggling with it. He winked at the prince. "Perhaps you can do something to wake her up, eh?"

Ceath smiled back maliciously. Walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Her vision was blurry as she tried to focus. But everything stopped when he set her down on something soft. A bed. In her head, her breath became frantic, but in reality it stayed the same. She tried to move, but to no avail.

"E…Ell…rik," she managed to mutter.

Ceath turned to her with surprise. "You can talk? But just barely." He smiled reaching up to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Did you really think that he could belong to you?" He laughed. "Dear girl, he's far too priceless and worthless to do anything with." Ceath crawled up onto the bed and held himself above her.

_Stay away from me! Leave and never come back. Give Ellrik to me!_ her powers screamed at him. He turned his head as if he heard something but returned his gaze to her.

"Don't worry, you will not enjoy this."

_Of course_, Rayne thought, feeling tears begin to stream down her face. This man would have no conscience.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Broken Freedom ****殘破的自由**

Maybe you've felt it. That feeling that crawls down your legs from your spine so you can't feel or move them. The feeling of your arms completely numb from the circulation being cut off. The heavy weight of your head when you have a fever. The haze of your vision so you sleep as much as you can to get away from it all. But then you feel the spikes and the pricks as your body wakes up. The strange hum of your muscles as they finally regain their feeling.

Electricity screamed down Rayne's spine and she jolted awake. Her whole body hurt and her seals burned fiercely as it began to heal itself. Her hands tingled from the sparks and she hesitantly tried to lift one. Rather than not responding, they obeyed like they should. She didn't remember where she was or what had happened, but hazy memories began to play in her head. Bad memories her subconscious knew of. Things that made her heart quicken, but she didn't understand why. It was as if her subconscious controlled her now as she scanned her surroundings.

Nothing had been hazy before, but it all seemed more clear now that she regained control. The room she was in was empty except for the bed she was in. Silk blankets wrapped around her naked body. She spied bruises that were healing around her wrists and on her stomach and legs. Her eyes widened as clouded memories that had tried to be completely blocked became vivid and played in her mind like a horror movie.

_Her screaming, but no sound coming out of her mouth. An evil smile above her that released just as malicious a sound. Movement. Movement… Pain and movement…_

_And a sound,_ _"That's interesting."_

Rayne leaned over the bed. Her stomach heaving as she hurled onto the floor. Her muscles ached at the sudden shift. Pain shooting up her spine and make her paralyzed as she waited for it to dissipate.

Adrenaline pumped through her as she rescanned the room. When she spied the door, she jumped off the bed quietly, her body healing slower than usual but finally making her stronger. She kept the sheet wrapped around her for protection, pressing her ear against the door. There were no sounds outside, so she reached and quietly tried the handle. It moved slightly but stuck tight. Locked. She glanced around, there were no windows here either.

Fresh tears began to make their way down her stained cheeks. On the floor she noticed strips of torn emerald green fabrics. A sob barely escaped from her lips. She dropped do her knees, her arms wrapping around herself as hopelessness began to consume her. But before she completely gave into it, she felt something on her cheek.

She looked up quickly, but no one was there in the dark room. Her eyes widened, nothing but the Dark. She reached up and gently touched her cheek with her fingertips. It was the first time it had happened, but warmth began to pulse where her fingers were. Tears of sadness and relief flowed and burned their way from her eyes.

"Oh, Mama," she cried, placing her whole hand against her face and leaning into it. The warmth spread through her, eating away at the pain and leaving her body completely healed and relaxed.

There was pressure on her back, pushing her to stand. Wiping her nose and her eyes she stood reluctantly. Around her arm she began to see the air wavering into thin tendrils and wrapping down her arm to her hand. It wasn't strong enough to move it, but enough pressure she knew she hand to lift her hand up. Her palm was held out toward the door and the tendrils slid from her hand like water and swirled into the keyhole below the doorknob.

Rayne was hesitant at first. The only powers she had ever made use of were controlling the elements and influencing people's minds, but never really tried telepathy, it was never needed. Now she cursed herself for not practicing more. Her fingers curled slightly as she concentrated on the lock. Her seals burned and her eyes narrowed.

_Open_, she tried to command, but it came out more as a plea. She could hear the lock barely turn but snap back into position. She let out an exasperated breath. Standing straighter and holding a firmer hand out, she commanded, _OPEN!_ The lock strained against the order, turning halfway before giving in to the rest of the way and sliding back with satisfaction. Relief flooded through Rayne and she tried the handle, turning it carefully to not make a sound.

The door opened quietly and she silently thanked that no one was in the halls. She pulled up the blanket, wrapping it tighter around her before stepping into the stone aisle. Darkness covered her protectively as she shut the door behind her. Noises came from the end of the hall, lots of noise.

She crept up carefully and looked around the corner to see nobles all dressed and dancing on the Ball Room floor. Music played over the chatter of those who merely socialized. Three she-wolves stood against the adjacent wall, fans in their hands to seem more flirtatious to the men. But there was too much light here to be able to sneak passed them and around all the others to get out the castle doors.

Before she turned around she heard one of the women whisper behind her fan to the others. "I thought the prince was getting married."

Another laughed. "His Highness would never commit himself like that."

"I heard the prince only tricked the she-wolf he was interested in. Making this party to look like Howling Ball to convince her."

"I also heard he promised to give to slave Ellrik to her."

At that all laughed. "What a joke! She should have known it was a lie immediately."

"Why anyone would want him in the first place is unfathomable."

Tears sparked in Rayne's eyes as she turned and ran back down the hall. Anger filled her and she let it become her fuel and motivation as she opened every door she came too looking for a window out into the night. By the seventh bedroom she entered, the moonlight filtered in silver rays through a barred window. She walked up to it confidently. Gripping both bars in her hands and trying to pull them apart. But the metal was made for strength, but her anger was stronger. Stepping back she held both hands out, silver outlines faintly appearing around them before she swiftly moved her hands apart. With a squeal, the bars gave way and bent to give her room to slide through.

Poking her head through the window there was a sheer drop to the ground, not as tall as the castle wall, though. Crouching on the sill she took and breath, closed her eyes, and fell forward. The wind whistled through her ears and made her skin tingle from the coolness of it. Her hair whipping in the wind. Finally, on instinct, her body righted itself so she landed with a soft _thud_ on her feet. As soon as the dirt touched her soles she was off. Running toward the castle gates that were open for those with invitations. She let go of the silk wrap and ran full force away from the dreadful place. Down the cobbled streets and back into the beloved safety of the woods.

When she reached the lake, she stopped suddenly. Staring at the still water that held the half-moon in the middle of it. Without thinking she walked to the middle, the water barely rippling under her feet as it held her up firmly. Abruptly the adrenaline and anger that had been her drive disappeared and she fell to her knees. Silent streams of tears coming down her face and mixing with the water.

"You know," she quietly said, staring blankly into the black lake. "I have never regretting a day living in this world until now. I do not wish to be here." Around her the Darkness wavered. "Ellrik hates me, and Kessler is gone too. Everything is my fault." She pounded her head with her fist. "I'm an idiot! I'm sorry…"

Her reflection was blurred and rippled from her tears. Her mouth was dry as she watched it. After one tear hit and the ripples faded to nothing, so did the blur of her reflection. It was crystal clear, but something was different. It wasn't her face. Black abyssal eyes looked back at her. Skin white and pale in contrast to the long black hair that framed it. The edged of her blurred out but a soft smile was on her lips.

"Mama?" Rayne reached forward with wonder, placing her palm against the water, the mirror did the same until both were against each other.

Then the other moved and Rayne only watched. As she lifted her other hand and pointed before flashing starched white teeth and sharp fangs while she turned and disappeared in the depths of the water. Rayne's blurry reflection was back and she stared after her mother.

"Mama, wait!" she yelled after her, reaching her arm into the water and breaking it like glass, but there was nothing there. "Take me with you." Around her hand in the water, she felt pressure from the Darkness around it. As if to reassure her.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - Protection ****保護**

Behind her Rayne heard movement and the pressure around her hand disappeared.

"Rayne."

Her eyes widened and she stood slowly, turning around to find the source of the familiar lovely voice. Ellrik stood at the edge of the lake, his breathing hard and fast as if he had been running. His eyes concerned but gentle as he watched her earnestly. Suddenly she became aware she was still naked and her arms immediately moved to cover hide herself. Humility flooding through her.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly, avoiding eye contact. He didn't answer her, he only stared. Tears came to her eyes again and she cursed herself for crying so much, but he shouldn't see her like this, shouldn't see her at all. But at least he couldn't get to her in the middle of the lake.

The sound of water splashing drew her attention and caused her to look at him. And her eyes widened. He pushed his way through the water and swam as best he could when he could no longer touch the bottom.

"No," she whispered, taking a step back as he got closer. "No!" She turned and started to run, but before her foot even touched the dry sand he grabbed her ankle, pulling her down and into the water with him, her back against the sand in the shallow water. "No!" she screamed, beating against him but his strong arms enveloped her and held her against his chest as she took all her anger out on him. Tears mixing with the lake water as her fists slowed and her body shook.

He pressed her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Finally, without resistance, Rayne's lungs released everything she had been holding in. Her cries echoed into the night and shook the air. The sound could have made any heart waver. It was enough to be the only sound that anyone would remember the rest of their lives. And all the while, Ellrik held her close. Until her voice died down to tired sobs. Her throat hurting from all the screams her soul let out. Her hands gripping his shirt tightly.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, lifting his head to look at her better, but her eyes were closed. "For leaving you like I did." He shook his head, kissing her forehead. "To do that to the one I love, the one I've Imprinted with… I shouldn't have left you at all. I should have protected you better. Forgive me." Ellrik moved wet strands of her hair that stuck to her face.

Silently she let one hand go and wiped her eyes, opening them slowly. The normal silver of her iris' were pure sapphire blue from her tears. "It's not your fault," she said with a hoarse and shaky voice.

"It is. I should have stopped you before anything happened to you, but I didn't." As she went to say something, he covered her mouth with his hand. "You contradict me, woman, and I'll bite you." Relief eased into his tense muscles when he saw a faint smile in her eyes, feeling her lips twitch to smile under his palm.

She reached up, taking his hand and moving to press it against her face, leaning into it and inhaling his scent. "I thought you couldn't swim."

He smirked. "I can swim, not great, but I can. Just don't like water."

"Hmm," she murmured against his hand. "Where were you?"

He sighed, looking away from her but his thumb still caressing. "In the dungeons." She stared at him. "I thought that if I was no longer with you, Ceath would give up his interest and think you like all the others who have been with me." At that, Rayne looked away just as he turned back to her. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and he kissed each of them tenderly. "I was wrong. Sorry." He laid his forehead against hers, his breath tickling her face and smelled delicious as it caressed her lips.

"How did you know?"

He watched her, silver eyes glowing and reflecting the moon's light. He reached down, taking her hand that still had a hold of his shirt and unfurled her fingers, pressing it flat against his chest. Rayne felt his heart quivering beneath her palm, suddenly it seemed to call to her own and she could feel her heart doing the exact same rhythm. "My pain is your pain. I knew there was something amiss."

"How did you get out?" she asked. Then she pushed a fingertip on his bottom lip and pulled his jaw down to look into his mouth. "Your collar isn't on and you don't have your contraption in you throat."

"Oh, yeah, about that…" Ellrik pulled back, standing up, water dripping in streams off of him as he bent and pulled her up with him. "We have to go."

Rayne stared at him watchfully. "What's going on?"

He grabbed her hand and began towing her behind him. "Come on, we have to get you clothes and we have to get out of here."

"What are you talking about?"

Ellrik sighed.

* * *

The half-moon seemed to divide the world between Dark and Light. The shining lunar rays laid like a thin sheet over the tops of the trees and the valleys. Everything was dusted with silver that made it look like a whole other world. The various gray colored leaves of the trees began to turn another darker shade of gray just faintly. There was so much about this world that almost everyone would take for granted. The beauty of it all to pleasure the eye. It was during these nights that he felt the most at home. The most at ease.

But tonight was menacing and seemed to waver with all the evil that could exist in the world. Every nerve in his body tingled and jumped. He could feel Rayne's aura, all its too kind and too naïve innocence, and another more threatening air advancing on her. Everything in him wanted to go to her, but she had ordered him away. How he wished she knew what power she had on him. The only thing that kept him calm and his composure held was the pressure of Darkness around him and on his skin the unnatural warmth from the lunar rays of Light that shined from the moon.

The breeze blew gently and whispered around him incomprehensible words that he understood perfectly. So with the wind, he lurched forward with lightning speed. The black and white colored world melting together like quicksilver.

The grand castle stabbed the night sky within minutes. The streets were busy and the gates open wide while werewolf nobles showed invitations to enter through the large metal entrance. The light of the torches left no shadows to hide in. So he appeared from thin air, walking tall and confidently to the opening.

"Halt," a guard said to him, holding his hand out in a stopping gesture. "Provide your invitation, please."

But with only a look through pure white eyes and a smirk, the guard flew backward, but not enough to hurt him. Suddenly all the guards were on alarm, running at him with spears and withdrawing swords. Though, none reached him as they all fell backwards unconscious, but not harmed.

The noble werewolves were alerted as well, running from him while other guards that were half changed came charging at him. Before they got to him, he dashed through the large open wood doors. The music was stopped and all the wolves looked his way. But he paid no heed to them as he ran through the crowd with extreme speed, everything slowing down so nothing seemed to move.

Up the stairs into the Royal Chamber and through the door down to the dungeons. He pounded down the thick metal door that squealed with little resistance before crashed down onto the ground. The silver wolf inside turned to him.

"Kessler?"

"You must go," he stated, moving into the cell and ripping the chains that were bound around his wrists, ankles, and neck. The air around Rayne's beloved wolf was electrified with so much it made his own spark and want to overflow, but he kept collected and emotionless.

"You felt it, too, don't you?" Ellrik asked, rubbing his wrists. "What happened to Rayne. Why aren't you with her?"

Kessler turned glossed eyes on him. "I cannot protect her as you can." He looked away, walking back into the hall before glancing back at the man, screams and howls were echoing loudly and getting closer. "Enjoy every moment with her." And he disappeared down the hall.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 - Cold Burst ****寒冷爆炸**

"Kessler saved you?" Rayne asked with surprise.

Ellrik nodded. "When I came out of the cell after he disappeared there were screams and howls but as I went into the Ball Room, everyone was on the ground unconscious. Like they simply fell asleep, not hurt or dying, just simply sleeping. Even Ceath, Melis, and the king. And Kessler was gone. But he hadn't knocked out everyone, some guards had been recalled from patrol, alerted by the uproar. They didn't see me, but they no doubt went down to the dungeons. They'll know I'm gone, so we have to hurry."

"Kessler saved you…" Rayne repeated, her harsh words against him replaying in her mind. "But not me."

Ellrik looked back at her, slowing down as he pulled her along. "He saved me to save you."

She nodded without a word and he dragged her along back to the hidden cottage. Pushing open the door and rushing her inside before slamming it shut.

"Get some clothes on quickly, there won't be much time," he said in a hushed quick voice.

Through the hole in the wall, Black stuck his head through. His tired eyes lighting up as he nickered at them with curiosity. Ellrik stroked the smooth fur while Rayne pulled clothes from the trunk and slipped them on as quickly as she could.

"Where are we going?" Rayne asked as she grabbed her cloak and flipped it around her.

"As far as we can," he replied, looking at her lovingly. "I will run anywhere with you."

In the distance, they heard muffled howling through the trees. "Time to go," Ellrik said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door swiftly. Black trotted to them, ears alert and eyes awake. They all turned toward the sound of running footsteps and smashing branches and falling trees.

"How many are there? It sounds like a storm," Rayne said, her voice shaking and her hand tightening around his.

"At least a hundred," Ellrik snarled.

She turned to him with worried eyes. "Where can we run?" She looked at Black. "They could chase us for days. Black may be fast or maybe faster, but his stamina and endurance isn't as refined as a supernatural's."

Ellrik's breathing became hard as he tried to figure out a plan of what to do. He had to get Rayne away from these wolves, he wouldn't let her be harmed again. Even if he was caught, to protect her and not let Kessler's kindness go to waste would be enough to satisfy him knowing she was safe.

"Ellrik," Rayne repeated, her words breaking through his running thoughts.

He looked at her, blinking to focus. "What?"

"Where is Miyal? The Vampyre Kingdom?"

He stared at her. "We can't go there," he replied. "It's impossible."

"We have no choice it's the only safe haven from these monsters," she argued. He was quiet, his silver eyes wavering. She smiled gently, setting her hand against his face. "I will not go anywhere without you."

Faintly he nodded and she sighed with relief. Turning to Black she kissed his nose. "You stay hidden in the Darkness, I'll be back." He snorted, pressing his head against her and nuzzling her cheek. She laughed quietly before pushing him back and turning to Ellrik.

Just then, a piercing howl sliced through the air. Closer now than before. Then through the trees a snarling dark brown werewolf barreled through, smashing the bushes and snapping the thick trees. Behind him, multiple glowing yellow eyes grew bigger as they advanced on them.

"Run!" Ellrik yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. "Don't stop! Don't look back!" Black reared and neighed loudly before turning and running through the trees away from them.

Rayne followed Ellrik obediently. The sound of snarls and barks from the wolves behind them rattling her nerves and making them jump fearfully. He towed her through a maze of bushes and the red trees blurred above them for so long that she thought they were going in circles.

The red, orange, and gold leaves had begun to faintly turn green around the edges. The bark of them spreading so small hairline cracks of the smooth trunk beneath it sparkled at the right angles beneath the moon's light.

The noise of thunder behind them didn't cease. Instead they began to get closer and Rayne's heart fluttered in anticipation. At their sides, she glimpsed the shine of yellow eyes locked on them. Their owners making a plan and trying to encircle them in a trap.

"Ellrik, we need to get out of here," she yelled anxiously.

"We're almost there," he called back to her. The wind in her ears only added to the sounds of thundering footsteps and she urged herself to go faster, her hand held his tighter.

Then, behind the loud sounds around them, a quiet roar of water began to appear and get louder with every step they took. Through the trees, they burst onto a black sandy beach, the ocean black as the night as the waves crashed against the shore. The wolves stopped at the waters edge, making a half circle around them so they were trapped. Just as Ellrik began to slow to a stop, Rayne ran ahead of him this time pulling him along. She stepped onto the surface of the water, taking a few long steps before it suddenly gave way. Surprised, she fell in to her waist. The saltwater splashed into her mouth and she spat it out. To cold of it shook her bones and crawled up her spine.

"What's wrong?" Ellrik asked behind her.

She glanced back at him. "I don't know. The water must have too much motion to walk on," she guessed.

Her eyes strayed to the shore where all the wolves stared in surprise, snarling and running along the waterline. Behind the fully changed wolves, some only half changed emerged from the trees. In their clawed hands were bows and on their backs were quivers filled with arrows. In a blink they had them drawn back and aimed at them.

Rayne gasped. "Look out!" she yelled, pushing Ellrik to the side and flicking her hand against the soaring arrows, making them shatter just an inch from her and Ellrik. The wood splintered and fell into the water. The wolves stared in shock, her illusion of a wolf broken like the arrow.

"Come on," Ellrik said, pulling her wrist. "Miyal is across the water."

Rayne turned away, following him through the waves of water that tried pushing them back. The howls of disoriented wolves radiated through the air behind them. But soon they disappeared and only the sound of the water was in their ears. Both of them stayed close as they labored their way through the dark liquid.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, the freezing temperatures of the ocean began seeping into their bodies. Even Ellrik's hot skin couldn't resist it. Their limbs began to feel numb as they tried to move. Rayne wasn't so effected but she had trouble as well. She looked over at Ellrik, his breath coming out in smoke and sounding shaky and strained. She made her way closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

On the horizon the sky began to change to dark shades of gray, faint hints of red, purple, and pinks of the sunset slowly painting their way onto the inky sky. It hadn't been a few minutes.

"Rayne," Ellrik whispered through shaky breathes. "It's so c-cold."

"How far is it?" she asked, trying to distract him from the temperature.

"I don't k-know. No one's ever m-made it there." She inhaled, her teeth chattering as she searched for any sign of land. "I'm s-so tired," he sighed, his eyes drooping closed.

Rayne shook him. "No, Ellrik, stay awake. We'll be ok, stay with me." She searched urgently again for anything in the distance, but there was nothing. Beside her she felt Ellrik start to fall asleep. "Stay awake, love, please." She felt freezing tears begin to stream down her face and make it colder. "We'll be ok," she whispered hopelessly, staring off in the distance, her own eyes beginning to droop.

Suddenly, the water rumbled. It shook with unnatural waves and only a few yards away from them, it broke. The water drops flying high into the sky before dropping like rain. In its wake, a very large black serpent stared down at them with glossy black eyes. It's mouth opened slightly and a hiss came through the long sharp teeth. A large fin from the crest of its head descended down the back of the long body, the edges of it spiked like hair. Some visible tendrils of different lengths hung from its body. Black dots ran parallel down its back. Larger scales that ran down the sides glowed lucid garnet red.

It lowered its head down toward them, long whiskers on its nose flowing like waves in the air. Rayne struggled to keep her eyes open as she stared at it. Her hand reached out pleadingly as she pulled Ellrik closer and protectively. Her fingertips barely touching the tip of its nose, its head so much larger than she was. A forked tongue flicked from its mouth and touched her cheek. The tip of a whisker moved and touched her cheek. Visions of an island and a large broken castle flashed in her mind.

She sighed, the temptation of sleep finally sucking her in, but not before she whispered, "Leviathan…"


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - Other World ****其他世界**

Something was burning, but you couldn't smell it. Only the heat. It was cold, but it was hot at the same time. It moved like a wildfire of the forest, spreading across every inch of skin. Feeling started to come back to tingling limbs. The warmth seeped up the throat and her cheeks felt warmer. Something else, warmer and wet touched her cheek as well.

Rayne choked, sitting up and breathing heavily. Rubbing her hands vigorously to try smothering out the fiery cold her seals were releasing. It wasn't long before it died down, her body warm despite her freezing wet clothes that stuck to her skin. Only then did she realize water drops hitting her head. She glanced up, rain fell from the gray sky onto her face.

Also above her, Leviathan watched curiously, its forked tongue flicking out and back into its mouth. Black eyes gleaming, transparent eyelids sliding over them sideways every now and then. Some of its large body laying on the soft black coast while the rest of it snaked down the slope into the water before disappearing underneath it. It turned its head slightly to look at something else.

She followed its gaze and spotted Ellrik, laying on his back a few yards from her. "Ellrik!" she called, stumbling to stand up and running to him. Falling to her knees and immediately pressing her ear to his chest. His heart was barely beating and slowly at that. Her hands began to shake with anxiety. "Ellrik, wake up!" Grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. His skin was icy cold and paler than usual. "Damn it!"

She leaned down so her breath caressed his face. "Please…" Rayne pressed her lips against his, willing the warmth she held to spread into him as well. The seals of her hands began to pulse with heat. Up her arms in waves and through her mouth into his body.

Beneath her hands she felt his chest begin to warm and his heart barely speed up from its dangerous near death pace. Then his stomach convulsed and she pulled back just as he choked up saltwater. His eyes opened slightly as he took deep breaths of fresh air. The heat of his lungs making puffs of smoke when he exhaled. He opened his blurry eyes a little wider as he tried to focus on her.

"Rayne…" She smiled happily, tears of relief joining the rain on her face. She moved behind him lifting his head gently and sliding her legs to set it on her lap. Undoing the latch of her cloak around her neck and spreading it over him. It may have been wet, but the warmth that she gave him needed to be concentrated in a small space. He shivered beneath it was the heat shook out the cold. She leaned over his face to block the rain from hitting him.

"Rest now, love. We're safe," she said quietly, running her fingers adoringly through his soaked hair. Ellrik didn't argue, he didn't have the energy, his eyes closed and his breathing slowed and evened out.

She sighed in relief and looked up at the serpent who, for being so large, was silent. It tilted its head sideways curiously then lifted its body to move away before laying down to circle them, blocking an oncoming breeze that wafted off the ocean top. The wall that it made could almost be as tall as the castle wall of Krelis. The sand crunched beneath its weight. Its large head on the sand next to Rayne. She reached out cautiously, its dark eye watching her every movement. Her fingers touched the smooth black scales that were slick from the rain. From deep in its throat a sound like a purr vibrated.

She smiled gratefully at the creature. "Thank you."

Rayne examined the serpent, following the long body back to the water, a few of the large glowing red scales were above it. "The color is different from the Leviathan my mother knows," she mused, glancing up at the snake. Its nostrils opened and closed as it took long and vast breaths. Its long whiskers flowing in the air. Curious, Rayne reached out, touching the black tendril, but nothing happened. Her eyebrows furrowed and she grabbed the surprisingly soft leathery feeling whisker. Taking it and touching her forehead with the end of it. Still nothing happened, no images flashed in her head. "Hmm," she pondered. Then she touched the tip against her head against, this time instead of looking for a picture from Leviathan, she pushed her own image to it. The Leviathan of the Old World, its long black body and everything that mirrored the one that existed here. The only thing different about it were the larger scales on the sides, instead of red, they were glowing sapphire blue. Leviathan drew back its whisker, an interested rumble slipping from its mouth. "I'm guessing your at least 300 miles long too."

On her lap, Ellrik shifted onto his side. A hand reaching unconsciously and grabbing hers that was still running through his hair. Bringing down and pressing it against his face comfortingly. Rayne watched him affectionately for a while before looking back at Leviathan.

"Why did you save us?" she asked. "Why not eat us?"

Then Leviathan's whisker touched her forehead, and an images did flash into her mind. Boats on the rough waters werewolves steering them, all alive and warm. In the water, vampyres swimming away from them, cold and dead. Then the serpent crushing the boats in its enormous and strong jaws. Werewolves falling into the water, some drowning some being eaten. Then it showed Rayne holding onto Ellrik nearly unconscious. The sound of their hearts, but the controversy of their lineages. Then Rayne's hopeless silver eyes, a hand reaching out. Then its name called out, "Leviathan…" The whisker pulled back and Rayne blinked.

"Guess wolves are more appetizing that vampyres." She looked down at Ellrik, stroking his warm cheek with her thumb. "Thank you, again."

Leviathan lifted its heavy head, its long tongue flicking out and licking her face. Once more a whisker touched her cheek. The image was in the sky looking down at the large island. Showing the jagged and broken down castle it had shown her once before from high above. Pulling its whisker back, it then hefted its snake-like body over her head, sliding back toward the open ocean. The thicker tendrils that hung off its body sliding in the sand as it began to dive back into the water. Soon the large fin on its head began to sink and disappear. The rest of its body followed and its black silky body disappeared under the waves.

"Leviathan, huh?"

Rayne looked down to see Ellrik staring at the empty space where the snake had been. "Yes."

"I only knew there was a monster in the ocean, never thought about what it might be."

"Its not a monster. It is actually very kind."

"Why did it save us?"

"Because we are different. A vampire with a beating heart. A wolf who does not fear water. But mostly, because we are together. Also, because I knew its name."

Ellrik sat up, rubbing his eyes. The scent of salt from the ocean wafted in the air. His body didn't hurt, which he though it would. The rain that fell from the sky and kept them both soaked to the bone didn't make him cold. All his muscles were warm and his body heat was back to normal. He stood, turning to Rayne and extending his hand to help her up.

The landscape around them had more mountains than the land of Krelis. All of them jagged as they pierced the sky. The trees here were also different, they had glittering blue leaves unlike anything they'd ever seen. The bark of them like the trees during winter, smooth and silver.

"So this is Miyal, huh?" Rayne deliberated.

"Guess so," he replied, examining their surroundings with just as much awe and wonder. "No wolf has ever been here before."

"Good." She smiled at him. "Then we'll be safe here."

He finally smiled back and nodded in agreement. "Safe at last."

"Come on," she urged, tugging on his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To the castle."

He stared at her, pulling her back. "How do you know where it is?"

"Leviathan told me. Well, more like showed me."

"Its dangerous here. We don't know how much different this side of the world is."

Rayne scoffed. "Its no more dangerous than being with werewolves. Besides, if its true that there aren't many vampyres left and they run at the sight of you, then I doubt we have anything to worry about." Ellrik sighed and she stepped closer to him, reaching her hand up to cup his face in her palm. "Trust me."


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 - Land Of Perpetual Rain ****永久雨土地**

The sand crunched beneath their feet. Their footprints indented it before they were swept and wiped away by the incoming tide. Even the rain attributed to erasing everything that gave a hint that they were there.

At times the rain would lighten and sprinkle, others it rained normally, then most often it would drop heavily as if it was going to drown the world. The air was filled with only a foggy of view of the water falling. Everything except for what was a few feet around them was visible before the rain hazed it all up.

Rayne laughed, running through it and spinning around. Water flung from her wet hair as it whirled heavily around her to catch up. Her smile was bright and shining against this seemingly dull land. Ellrik watched her, standing with his hands in his pockets, a faint smile on his face. She turned toward him and came running and jumped on him. Surprised, he fell back onto the ground. Her lips kissed his happily as he regained his composure and kissed her back.

"What was that for?" he asked, taking a deep breath and staring up at her.

"Do I have to have a reason?" she countered, then smiled widely. "I wanted our lips to do as our hands do."

The water from her hair and from the persistent rain slid down her face, dripping down onto his. It wasn't so noticeable when the rain was hitting him constantly, but now that she blocked most of it she could see, just barely, the corner of his eyes twitch each time a water drop hit him. Being so close to him, too, she could feel a hidden tenseness in his muscles.

"Sorry," she said and he looked at her inquiringly. "I make you swim in the ocean, almost killing you. Now you are still tormented by water even on land."

He shrugged. "I said I would go anywhere with you, no matter what happens."

She rolled her eyes, lifting a hand and flicking his forehead with her finger. He stared at her in shock. "Not everything should be done only for my benefit, Ellrik. You also need to do things for yourself."

He raised an eyebrow. His hand reached up, wiping at the streams of water that had made their paths down her face, but each time they were wiped away they made a new trails. "Anything for you, is my benefit." He pushed her up, grabbing her hand and dragging her back up into the trees of the forest. The large blue leaves blocked most of the rain, but streams of water still poured onto the ground as it slid down them so everything was still damp.

"What are you doing?"

Ellrik glanced back her, but didn't say anything. The dirt was a dark and moist brown and squished beneath their feet. He pulled her along silently for while, only the sound of rain could be heard. And for once, it was soothing in his ears. Somehow the sound of her fluttering heart mixing in with it was calming.

The further they walked, the thicker the lush flora became. In the corner of his eye he spotted dry ground. Large glistening blue leaves laid over each other like umbrellas from the vines that wrapped around the silver trees. As they walked up, Ellrik examined the patch under the leaves. Some parts were dark and damp, but most of it was dry. He let go of Rayne's hand for a moment, moving around the trees and shifting the edges of some of the velvety leaves to cover up holes that leaked inside. Smiling, he returned to Rayne, taking her hand and pulling her down into the leafy fortress.

"It's not much, but at least it gets you out of the rain," he said to her.

She laughed. "It's not me that needs to avoid the rain," she commented, sitting down onto the spongy dark dirt. "You are too modest."

Ellrik, looked away. "So where is Miyal, then?"

Rayne tilted her head, sweeping all her hair into her hands and ringing the water out of it. Then she remembered what her mother had done once. Waving her fingers over the black and white strands and drawing out the remaining water that dampened them. The liquid floated in the air above her hands as she lifted a leaf and flicked it outside. Then she pointed. "Behind those jagged mountains," she said, examining the tall peaks in the distance.

She glanced at him, seeing him bunch up his shirt to squeeze out the water. "Here, let me," she said, moving closer to him. He watched her curiously as she lifted his hands away from his shirt. Then waving her hand back and forth over his shirt the water began to draw out of it to become a waving ball just hovering above her palm. His dirty gray shirt changed to a lighter color as she took the water from the fabric. After flicking the water outside, she did the same to his pants.

It was warmer under the leaves as Ellrik's body heat filled the small space, though he couldn't tell the difference in the temperatures. Each time Rayne's hand hovered over him to take the water, he could feel all his nerves jumping toward it too. His muscles tightened from her being so close, but it wasn't only because he wanted to touch her, but because he was trying his best not to.

Rayne looked up at him, her face so close to his that her breath cooled his face. Sweet was he breathed it in. Unconsciously he moved closer but just before his lips touched hers he caught himself, pulling back and looking away. Rayne tilted her head, reaching up and pulling his face to look at her.

"Why will you not kiss me?" she asked quietly. Then her eyes glossed over but no tears fell. "Is it because I am tainted?"

He sat straighter then, cupping her face in his hand. "No, it is not that. You are not tainted to me. It's because I don't want to push you to your limits. I know your mind is hurt, like mine was."

She smiled kindly at him. "Then you can heal me too," she reasoned.

A faint smile played at the ends of his lips. "Slowly." He leaned toward her, his soft lips touched hers lightly before adding more pressure. But that was all he did, he didn't do anything more. It was too safe. When she tried to get closer, he held her back.

"Rayne," he tried to say as she resisted him, flicking out her tongue across his lips. "You don't understand."

"I'll be fine," she stated.

What surprised her then, was the dark glint in his eyes. "You think so?" he growled. "Fine." He grabbed her, pushing her back onto the ground. His mouth ravaging hers as she tried to keep up with him. His tongue invaded her mouth. His hands sliding from her face, down her neck.

Rayne's eyes widened as his hands began sliding down her body. A feeling she hadn't noticed before began to shake through her nerves, her whole body started to tremble. Then flashes of blurred images made their way into her mind's eye. Of Ceath sliding his hands down her body, leaving bruises on her skin in their wake.

"No…" she whispered nearly inaudibly, her hands beginning to burn from her seals. Ellrik paused, watching her wide eyes as they stared blankly at him, but he knew memories played behind them.

"What?" he asked quietly.

She gasped. "No!" She pushed her hands against his chest. With full force of her strength, she threw him off of her. The idea that she couldn't move still played in her mind, but when he was gone she curled into a ball. "No. No, please…"

Ellrik sighed. Moving to lay down behind her. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed quietly. He pressed up against her so his chest was against her back. Her shaking body stiffened at contact. She nearly yelled as he draped his arm over her, the other sliding underneath to pull her closer.

"Shh," he crooned into her ear. "It'll be alright."

She didn't say anything for a while. Her breathing was labored as she focused on it. Trying to calm down to even it out. When her breaths quieted, her quivering body ceased too. Her eyes were sore and dry after all the tears had been drained. Slowly, her surroundings and where she was came back to her. The faint memories disappearing from her mind and hiding themselves once more. Ellrik's arm was over her comfortingly, his warmth seeping into her skin through her clothes. It spread through her body, soothing the aching sting of her hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Ellrik, shifted slightly. "Rest, now. We'll travel when you wake." He listened to her breaths as they slowed to say she fell asleep. Then his attentive ears shifted to focus on her heart, its beats mixing in with the sound of the rain hitting the leaves above them. It wasn't his intention to hurt her, just to make her aware. It wasn't anything new from what he had done before, but her mind made it worse than it was. The only thing he had really let go off was the tight reign he had been holding to not do anything to her that he wanted to. He sighed again, staring at the water drops that made the sky cry.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - Who Are You? ****您是誰？**

The walk was quiet. The rain no longer pleasant as it soaked through their clothes again. Rayne stayed a few feet behind Ellrik, too ashamed of herself to be next to him. It was strange contradictory feeling. Everything within her wanted him to just hold her tightly and make all her horrible thoughts disappear, but it was exactly those thoughts that kept her from him. But it didn't seem to matter, Ellrik hadn't spoken to her since she had woken up. She felt sick because of it.

At the high peaks of the jagged sharp mountains could lightning be seen, but the thunder was too far away to even be heard by supernatural ears. There was no thunder here, at least that was something to be thankful for. But Rayne couldn't help but wish that it would rumble above them, to give her an excuse to hold onto Ellrik. To make him look at her, speak to her, comfort her.

She knew what he had done before wasn't to hurt her, but the way he was acting now was more hurtful than anything. Sadly, she glanced up at him, but only his back was to her and he seemed unaware that she was even there. Lowering her head she stared down at her feet as she walked across the damp ground. The dirt sticking to her wet shoes.

They walked on for so long Rayne lost track of time. It didn't seem that the mountains were getting any closer than they were before. While Rayne was too consumed in her thoughts she didn't notice that Ellrik had stopped walking until she ran into his back. The sudden contact made her whole body shiver and she looked up warily at him. But he didn't even glance at her, instead he was staring at something to the right. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened.

There was the covering of leaves they had been in hours ago.

"Are we going in circles?" she asked quietly, her voice timid.

"We've been walking straight toward the mountains the whole time," Ellrik replied, his voice normal like nothing had happened between them. It made her stomach tighten. "I was wondering why we weren't getting closer to them." So she was right, they hadn't gotten any closer at all.

"What are we going to do?" Rayne asked fearfully, pulling her cloak tighter around her.

Ellrik shook his head. "I don't know." Suddenly a growling noise came from his torso. Rayne raised her eyebrow curiously. Ellrik's hand covered his stomach, finally glancing at her and smiling embarrassedly. "Guess I'm hungry." The knot in her stomach loosened slightly to finally have his attention on her, though his eyes didn't reflect his change of mood.

But she smiled at him nonetheless. "Let's try to find something."

"I doubt we'll find anything here."

She tilted her head at him. "Why not?"

"We've been walking for hours, but not once have I seen any sign of animals or anything living thing here."

"Huh…" Rayne sighed with disappointment. "Well, I can't let you end up almost drowning just to have you die of starvation," she stated, smiling the best she could, trying to make the best of the slight change in atmosphere. If he could act like nothing happened, then so could she. "Come on." She took his hand, the hot temperature of it shooting up her arm, her heart pumping faster.

"Where are we going?" Ellrik asked with surprise as she pulled him back the way they had come.

"Back to the beach, I'm sure there are fish living in the water."

"I'm not swimming," he said defiantly and she laughed at the serious look on his face. It wasn't like before where it unnerved her, but rather like a child who didn't want to eat his vegetables.

"You won't have to."

"I'm not letting you go out swimming either," he stated, gripping her hand tighter. She glanced back at him.

"Then I'll ask Leviathan." The trees ended suddenly as they wandered onto the smooth sloping black sands of the beach. The waves crashed against the shore and joined in with the sound of the rain. They stopped just at the water's edge.

"But its gone. Its impossible to find."

"Not really," she said. Rayne let go of his hand, lifting both of her hands uncertainly. Staring at the gray marks below her thumbs. Then, with hesitation and hope, she crossed her thumbs to the marks were almost right next to each other. _Leviathan_, she called, holding her palms out toward the ocean. Like her mother, the edges of her seals began to glow, but rather than sapphire blue it was bloody red.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Leviathan," she stated matter-of-factly. In the corner of her eye, she spied a movement of black. Dropping her hands she turned toward it. Then she gasped and her eyes widened.

Staring at the two of them, was a boy and a girl nearly the same age. Both drenched by the rain. Their hair black as ebony. The boys sticking to his face, but had it been dry it would have looked like a thick veil over his eyes. The girl's fell down barely past her shoulders. Their eyes were a dark blue, like the ocean, though they could pass off for black if you just glanced at them. Somehow the color was warm like how brown eyes would be instead of cool, but they pierced through her just like ice as they glared at the two of them.

Ellrik glared back at them, a low growl rumbling down in his chest. He hunched defensively, awaiting any movement from the two strangers. The others seemed to mirror his movement, but no one moved. They just kept on with their staring contest as they waiting for the opposing side to make the first move.

Rayne shifted her head back and forth between the two. Of course they must've been vampyres, and Ellrik's behavior merely confirmed it. Rayne looked back at the two vampyres, they were even more beautiful alive, well…sorta. For some reason this fact made her sigh in relief. Then she startled everyone by smiling and yelling down the coastline to the others, "We come in peace!" Holding her hand up in a peace sign.

"Rayne…" Ellrik stood straight, looking at her. Then humor flashed in his eyes and he began laughed, much to her surprise. But the sound rang in her ears like music that she wanted to listen to forever. The vampyres stopped glaring and rather just started staring at them skeptically, standing up straight too.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, his voice was quiet, but sounded normal even though he was so far away.

Rayne smiled, walking up to them carefully so as not to scare them away, Ellrik followed suit, until stopping a few yards in front of them. "I'm Rayne Nesaro," she introduced. "And this is Ellrik Nasit."

"A werewolf," the girl scowled, a quiet growl emitting from her throat. "The _silver _werewolf." Rayne glanced at Ellrik, the fierce violence that had once been in his eyes was only caution and defensive now. "But what are you? You aren't a werewolf, but you aren't a normal vampyre either."

At that she smiled wider. "I'm not. I'm from a different dimension, or at least a different world than this one. I'm half Angel and half True Vampire."

"Vampiiire?" the boy repeated, drawing out the 'i'

Rayne giggled. "Close enough."

The vampyre girl turned to the other hesitantly. "Could she be…?" The other shrugged unknowingly in response.

Ellrik stepped forward. "Could she be what?"

The both turned back to them, staring with wondering eyes before the boy spoke. "I'm Dekklin and this is my little sister Cordelia."

Suddenly, much to both Rayne and Ellrik's surprise, the girl, Cordelia, smiled with dazzling white teeth and jumped forward, taking Rayne's hands into hers while still jumping up and down excitedly.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you!"


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - Labyrinth ****迷宮**

Rayne raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Finally meet me? What do you mean?"

Cordelia smiled widely, some of her wet black hair sticking to the sides of her face. She was a few inches shorter than Rayne. "We'll explain later, come with us."

"Are you going to the castle?" she asked.

"Of course, it's where all the vampyres are."

"But we've walked for hours trying to get there, we ending up going in a circle somehow," Ellrik mentioned, moving closer to Rayne protectively.

Dekklin grabbing his sister's arm, pulling her back away from the werewolf to stand behind him so he stood evenly matched with Ellrik. "You can't get there through the forest."

"Why not?" Rayne asked curiously, the heat of Ellrik's body radiated against her back. Only when she felt the pressure of his hand on the small of her back did she realize she had leaned back against him. Trying not to jump away immediately she stayed as composed as she could.

"The forest is like a maze of illusions, if you are trying to get somewhere it doesn't let you get there," Cordelia explained. "It's possible to get to Miyal, but it has to be by total coincidence 'cause you wouldn't be trying to get there."

"Then how do you get there?" Ellrik asked, frustration clear in his tone.

Dekklin's eyes narrowed at the wolf. Cordelia's gaze shifted between the two men with worry before she began talking. "The beaches are the only 'solid' thing on this island, the only thing that doesn't change. You came back to them without getting lost because they aren't a part of the forest, while the castle is surrounded by it."

"Cordelia, stop talking," Dekklin scolded.

She drew back hurt. "But…" she tried.

"Quiet!" he interrupted.

Her eyebrows furrowed angrily. "But she might be the one." He glared at her before sighing in annoyance. Taking that as a sign of defeat, Cordelia smiled with victory, stepping up and taking Rayne's hand in hers. "Come on," she said pulling Rayne along after her down the beach.

Rayne glanced back, seeing both Ellrik and Dekklin following them a few yards behind. The distance between the both of them was extremely wide like they would get infected being close. Ellrik's eyes intent as he watched over her. Dekklin was looking down watching his feet, oddly he reminded her of Kessler…

"Does your brother hate me or something?" she asked looking back at Cordelia.

The girl glanced back then looked back forward. "Not you. The werewolf. He killed our mother."

Rayne tilted her head at her confused. "But vampyres can't reproduce."

Cordelia smiled kindly. "No, my mother was a human when she had us, but then she was Turned. Dekklin and I were newly Turned when she was killed."

"So you aren't that old of vampyres?"

She shook her head. "Only been vampyres for seven years. Technically though I'm twenty-six, forever nineteen. My brother is twenty-eight, but actually twenty-one."

"But you don't hold any ill feelings against him?"

The look on her face was solemn. "I used to, but after hearing about you I've kinda lightened up a bit."

"Hearing about me? I really don't understand what you are talking about."

"Well, to be honest I don't know very much, but I've always just been told a vampyre would appear that would save us."

"And you think that's me?"

Cordelia nodded. "All the remaining vampyres are here in Miyal." Seeing the confused look on Rayne's face, she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, when we get to the castle I'm sure Tack will explain everything finally."

"Tack, who's that?"

"He's the oldest vampyre, nearly a hundred years old."

"Oh," Rayne sighed. Being overwhelmed with all these things was beginning to weigh down on her. On top of that, the zippy mood she was once in had dissipated. To mix all these ideas about her and everything that happened with Ellrik, depression started to make her whole body seem heavy.

"Are you alright?" Cordelia asked with a concerned voice.

It was barely enough to snap Rayne out of her sinking feelings. She looked up and nodded. "Oh, I'm fine. Ellrik and I have just been traveling an awful lot. Guess I'm just tired. And all this news is hard to take in."

Cordelia made a sympathetic face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything. Try not to think about it until we get to the castle. I'm sure Tack will clear everything up."

Rayne nodded in agreement. "Good idea." Her smile fell though as thoughts of Ellrik still haunted her mind. Glancing back at him she wondered if his hunger was forgotten or not.

"Why are there no animals on this island," she asked.

"There are animals, but they're kept in the towns of Miyal for vampyres to feed on."

"Are there humans here too?"

"A few that survived the cold waters. They were on boats but the great serpent that lives in the water doesn't take kindly to ships."

"You mean Leviathan," Rayne said. Cordelia looked at her curiously. "The serpent, its name is Leviathan."

"How do you know that?"

"In the world I came from, my mother knew one that looked almost exactly the same."

"Did you swim here?" Cordelia asked, her high sounding voice inquiring.

"Yes, we were being chased by werewolves, we didn't have much of a choice."

The vampyre glanced back at Ellrik with fascinated eyes. "But werewolves don't like the water, they're scared of it."

Rayne nodded. "Yes, but Ellrik isn't a normal werewolf."

"Indeed, I know. But the cold waters would kill anything warm-blooded."

"We almost did. That's where Leviathan came in. It saved our lives by bringing us here. It would have eaten us, but it's a very reasonable creature. Not a monster like many believe."

"It saved you?" Cordelia smiled. "You really are special."

Rayne shrugged. "I used to think so."

Cordelia didn't ask, though a question was in her concerned eyes. Like they could see everything in the world that no one else could. The hidden meaning, hidden notions, behind every word and action. It unnerved Rayne and she wiped the rain off her face like she was trying to hide everything.

"We're here," she announced happily.

Rayne looked up in surprise to see the broken down stone castle towering above the trees not too far from them. "How did we get here so quick?" Behind her she felt Ellrik's heat seep into her and she glanced at him, but he was staring straight ahead.

Dekklin stood on the other side of Cordelia, hands in his pant pockets like it was nothing new and that it seemed to bore him. "Traveling the shoreline is the exact opposite of the forest. Wherever you want to go, you get there."


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 - Contradictions Of Life ****生活的矛盾**

A large field behind the castle spanned all the way to the soft slope of the black sandy shores. The grass was tall and blue and waved under the slight wind of the rain, making it look like a brighter ocean in contrast to the real thing. The texture of the grass was velvety but unusually stiff, unlike the soft leaves of the bushes and trees.

The castle seemed to look like one of the jagged mountains. The tall towers were sharp at the top, some fallen and broken open so the rain could pour in. It was a poor sight for any castle to be seen in. The condition worn down and not well maintained at all. Even in the slight breeze that was able to flow in and out without much restriction the castle sounded like it was moaning.

Surrounding the castle were deteriorated houses. The roofs of them gone. Walls were missing and broken. Glass was scattered all over the ground that no one had bothered trying to pick up. Everything in the same state as the castle.

The stables were made under an overhang of rock at the side of the castle. There were few animals that remained inside. A few horses and cows, as well as a small flock of sheep that consisted of seven in all. A few clucking chickens laid in the hay loft. Surprisingly, though, all of them seemed fat and healthy despite the look of everything else.

"This way," Cordelia ushered, leading them through a what would have been the grand entrance. But the large wood doors barely hung on their hinges. Dekklin already disappearing into the dark building.

Ellrik stayed close behind Rayne, each time they took a step she thought he was going to step on her. The air around him was defensive. His eyes were alert and wide, taking in all his surroundings in seconds, refreshing them if anything moved or changed in an instant.

Blindly, she reached back, grazing his arm with her fingertips. Following it down until she found his hand. She took it and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be alright," she whispered to him, though she never looked back at him. Taking delight when his fingers wrapped around hers in acknowledgement. Despite the looks of this place she felt oddly comfortable.

Inside, the stone walls echoed their footsteps, but Ellrik pulled her to a halt just at the entrance. Peering in distrustfully. Cordelia stood in the middle of the large floor.

There was a figure that stood in the middle of the floor with her. His chocolaty brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail, covered by a fedora hat that made him look like someone from a gang. Even wearing a seamless black suit to fit the picture perfectly. His hands were in his pockets as he and Cordelia merely looked at each other for a few moments. Then with a smirk, his eyes rolled up to look at Rayne, glinting bloody red.

From the dark corners and crevices figures seemed to dissolve from the shadows and solidify as they walked forward to stand with her. There weren't many, only nine of them including Dekklin and Cordelia. Suddenly all the vampyres moved toward her. A loud growl erupted from Ellrik's chest.

"Rayne, run!" he commanded. She took off before he could even grab her to push her behind him protectively. "I meant the other way, damn it!"

She was standing before the strange red eyed vampyre in the blink of an eye. Her face challenging yet showing no hint of emotion. Ellrik ran up behind her, pulling her away and swiping at the same time at the vampyre, who moved away before he could get hit. All of them made a circle around, but none made any other move. Rayne's gaze never diverted from who, she assumed, was the leader.

"The story you are looking for," she spoke calmly. "Is in my eyes."

Ellrik took a risky second and glanced back at her questioningly. But her gaze was locked and slowly the silver slivers in her iris' began to grow and take over the dark brown of them. The shined bright against the dull world around them. Ellrik froze when he saw their color, always awed by their magnificence. The pupils wavered between round and slit. Then in a snap, her eyes were back to normal and she blinked. Glancing at Ellrik for a mere second before looking back at the vampyre. Suddenly he remembered all the others and became defensive again as he turned back to them.

The vampyre reached up and took off his hat, bowing slightly toward them before standing straight and replacing the hat on his head. The smirk on his face had never left. "My name is Tack, welcome to Miyal, Lady Rayne, Lord Ellrik."

Ellrik turned back at her. "What is going on?" he asked in a confused voice.

Rayne smiled at him. "Don't worry, they won't do anything. Not that they could do much to you." She gestured to Tack. "He is like my grandmother and can read the histories of anyone just by gazing into their eyes. I have just given him my whole story without a word."

"It saves valueless time and doesn't waste words," Tack added, sauntering toward them.

"Your whole story?" Ellrik asked, somehow feeling violated by the lack of privacy.

"Only parts they needed to know," she said, setting a comforting hand on his arm. "No need to worry."

Ellrik nodded absently, the tenseness of his muscles began to relax. Suddenly, his eyes closed and he fell forward. "Ellrik!" Rayne gasped, raising her arms as he fell against her. Surprised, she wasn't able to hold him up, instead she dropped to her knees. Ellrik's head was against her shoulder as he slept soundly. Rayne sighed with relief, running her fingers through his hair tenderly. "Sleep well."

She looked up at Tack. "Is there a place for him to get some rest?"

He nodded. "The only suitable beds we have would be in the human's quarters."

"I'll take you," Cordelia volunteered with a smile.

"Thank you," Rayne said, lifting Ellrik up and turning around so he was leaning against her back.

"This way," Cordelia escorted, leading Rayne through a door at the side of the room.

Rayne pulled Ellrik along, moving under him as much as she could so his feet wouldn't drag. They made their way down a long hall. It was merely a connection to another building. Down the corridor she could hear echoes of laughter. They walked out of the hall into a nearly empty room. Five humans sat around a table enjoying conversation next to a hearth of fire. All of them with scars from bite marks on their necks and arms. Their laughter died down when they caught sight of Cordelia and Rayne when they entered the room.

"Everyone, this is Rayne," Cordelia introduced happily. "And this is, uh, Ellrik." She leaned back pointing at the sleeping figure that was hanging over Rayne's shoulders. "He needs a place to sleep for a while, could you spare a bed?"

A man with a graying beard pushed back his chair and stood. His eyes were surprisingly kind and he smiled at them. "This way," he said, gesturing toward a case of stairs. Rayne followed him absently, taking great care not to let him hit anything. The man lead her into a corridor with several rooms. "You can use this room."

"Thanks," Rayne said to him. He nodded and left back down the stairs. She inspected the room. Only a small bed was in the corner with a thin blanket covering it. Sighing, she turned around and eased Ellrik down onto it, adjusting him to he looked comfortable. She took off her cloak, drawing the water out from it and flicking it out the window. Then covered him with it before sitting next to him on the floor. Her fingers traveled through his soft wet hair.

"Must be real tired," Cordelia said from the doorway.

Rayne nodded without looking at her. "He has been through a lot because of me." She glanced behind her. "Is there anything he can eat when he wakes up?"

Cordelia frowned sadly. "The animals we have here are just for the humans sake. We can't spare them."

Rayne glared at her. "Fine." She stood and walked out the door, closing it behind her. "I'll get him something."

"You can't give him one of our animals," Cordelia warned.

"I don't plan to," Rayne replied coldly. She stormed down the stairs and paid no mind to the humans who watched her expectantly. Back across the castle floor and into the rain.

"Where are you going?" Cordelia called after her as she ran down the field to the black sands of the ocean.

Rayne held out her hands again. Her seals turning crimson at the edges. It wasn't long before the water erupted not far away from the shore. Leviathan looked down at her curiously, moving its large head down to closer. "Could you do me a favor?" she asked, setting her hand on its nose. It moved a whisker close to her and she grabbed it and pressed it against her forehead. It rumbled, pulling back away from her and diving into the sea.

It wasn't long before the Leviathan burst back through the water. In its massive jaws something that looked like a whale squirmed between its teeth. Leviathan growled, crunching down harder on the animal. A loud snapping sound crackled through the air and the whale went limp. Rayne smiled gratefully at the creature. "This way," she directed, pointing to the castle and running toward it. Leviathan rumbled in response, sliding more of its body out of the water as it stretched across the field. It moved down on the other side of the broken building, dropping the fat fish onto the ground just outside the human's corridors. Blood poured from the gaping holes Leviathan's teeth had made.

Rayne stopped next to it and smiled. Leviathan snaked its forked tongue out and licked the side of her face. Then with what looked like a smile at the edges of its mouth, it lifted itself back over the buildings and disappeared behind them.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 - Insatiable Thirst ****貪心的乾渴**

"Impressive." Rayne turned around to see Tack with his hands in his pockets, examining the large animal behind her.

"Unlike you," she spat. "I am willing to share." She turned back around digging her nails into the blubbery skin of the whale. Pulling on it and ripping off a thick and long strip from the carcass. The blood that covered her hands was washed away by the rain, but not before her vision flashed red for a brief moment then turned back to normal. Her throat suddenly felt dry.

"Thirsty?" Tack asked kindly. Apparently he must've seen her eyes turn red.

Rayne shook her head. "I can manage until Ellrik wakes up." She hefted the heavy piece of meat in both arms, walking into the castle toward Ellrik. Tack followed her inside as Cordelia came up to them.

"Wow," she said in awe.

But Rayne just walked past her, she suspected her oncoming thirst was making her irritable. When she walked into the human's living room she made her way up the stairs and called down to them, "There is food outside for you." She set the bloody raw meat on her lap as she sat down beside Ellrik's bed. Is breathing smooth as he slept soundly.

"Tack told us a summary about you and Ellrik that you had given him," Cordelia said behind her.

"Already?"

"While you were out." She moved to sit next to Rayne. "I still can't believe you're with the silver werewolf," Cordelia said. Rayne felt the muscles around her spine tighten in annoyance.

She toyed with his white hair. "He is a beautiful person," she whispered, watching him lovingly.

"That's a new look."

"What?" Rayne turned to her inquiringly.

"The look on your face," she said, coming over and sitting next to her. "Are you two lovers?"

"Not currently," Rayne replied quietly, staring at him. "Probably never will be again."

"Why not?" she asked with a surprised voice.

"Because I'm damaged. He won't touch me anymore."

"I doubt he doesn't want to touch you," she guessed. "If he acts with just as much love as what you're looking at him with, I seriously doubt he'll never touch you again. Maybe its you who won't let him."

Rayne actually looked at her then in shock. _Then it is my fault_, she thought, gazing back at him. _Of course it always is_.

"The humans here seem happy," Rayne said to change the subject.

Cordelia smiled. "We do what we can. They were willing to come to Miyal for us."

"Did they swim here too?"

She giggled. "Sorta, they were coming by ship until the serpent attacked them. It really doesn't like boats. We were able to save them, but most of the livestock we tried to bring over didn't made it through the frigid waters."

Ellrik stirred, lifting his hand to rub his eyes wearily. Rayne leaned forward. "Hey," she greeted quietly. "I got you something to eat if you're up to it." He sat up tiredly, yawning and his fangs stretching as he did. Rayne held up the chunk of meat for him. It made her smile when she saw his pupils grow bigger with want, like a puppy. He took it from her and began chomping and ripping strips of it off. The bottom half of his face smeared from the blood.

"What happened?" he asked between large bites, the meat already half eaten.

"You were exhausted. Physically and mentally. You just needed a break."

She could hear the meat in his mouth, the sloppy squishy mess as he chewed. He made it sound appetizing. The blood ran down his chin and neck and she stared at it with desire. Soon his strong heart sounded in her ears with temptation. She could see his jugular pulse, the blood sliding down it making it all the more enticing. Her vision slowly began to haze red, but she caught herself. Shaking her head of all the alluring scents and sounds. Rubbing her eyes of the bloodthirsty red.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, trying to distract herself.

Ellrik nodded in reply, swallowing the last bite and wiping his mouth absently on his shirt, staining it with blood marks. "I feel better." Rayne smiled.

"Do you want more? There is some downstairs," Rayne offered.

Ellrik shook his head. "I'm satisfied." He gazed out the window, staring at the rain that dripped from the top sill. "Does it ever stop raining here?"

Cordelia suddenly stood. "That's my cue." Rayne and Ellrik both looked up at her.

"Cue for what?" Rayne asked, irritation clearly evident in her voice. Ellrik's eyes snapped to look at her because of the tone. It wasn't normal for her to ever have any sort of anger, or at least show it.

"Tack said that you'd probably ask about it eventually. He said if you wanted the answer to go talk to him." She turned and headed out of the room. "He might even be able to answer the questions you surely have." Then she disappeared.

Slowly, Rayne stood. Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples to try preventing an oncoming headache. Maybe it was just from all the stress. Too many things, too many questions, running through her mind.

"Well, then," she said to distract and calm herself. She walked to the end of the bed and grabbed her cloak, swinging it around her like it would give her some comfort from her thoughts. "Shall we?"

Ellrik stood up beside her. The more he stared at her the more he noticed that she never looked at him. Not once did she even glance. She kept her face forward so he could only see her profile or looked down at her feet to avoid eye contact.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She finally did look up at him then. Somehow her brown eyes were a lot duller than usual. Then she gave him a smile he knew she was forcing. "I'm fine, let's go." She swallowed unthinkingly, and for some reason his throat suddenly felt like sandpaper. Then her eyes were gone.

He didn't say anything more as he simply followed her lead out. All the humans were simmering meat in a pan that was above the fire. They all turned toward them when they heard their footsteps coming down the stairs. All of then smiled at the two of them happily. Rayne felt a prick of annoyance up her spine and at the back of her head at the sight of them and the meat she had so generously shared. She rolled her eyes, barely managing not to scoff, and went off down the hall.

Their footsteps echoed on the stones of the high ceiling and walls. Stopping in the middle of the circle to wait. Watching the drizzling rain fall through a gaping hole in the ceiling and the walls leaking water too.

Tack dissolved from the shadows in front of them. His arms open wide as if the welcome them for the first time. A smile was constantly on his face. Ellrik tensed and his body automatically prepared for anything. All his senses were on alert as he watched the vampyre warily.

Rayne stepped toward him. "Does the rain ever stop here?"

Tack dropped his arms, returning his hands into his pockets. The smile on his face never changing. He looked up at the sky through the hole in the ceiling. "Only once every thirteen years." He looked back at them, the smirk on his lips looking like it had turned malicious. "That is where you come in."


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 - Time Will Tell ****日久见人心**

"What?" both said at the same time, incredulous looks on their faces.

"Allow me to explain," Tack offered. "The rain here only stops when every thirteen years-"

Rayne sighed, pressing her fingers against her temple in frustration. "Get on with it," she growled. Ellrik snapped his head toward her, watching her oddly.

Tack cleared his throat, his fist covering his mouth. The look on his face showing nothing. "Let me start at the beginning. There is a prophecy, or a story at least, of the silver werewolf, in this case, Ellrik." He gestured a hand toward him. "It is said that you would be the downfall of Krelis and the entire Werewolf Kingdom."

Ellrik scoffed. "Why would that be?"

Then Tack pointed at Rayne. "Because of her."

"Me?" Rayne stated with disbelief. "Why me? I wouldn't want Ellrik to hurt anyone."

"I'm not entirely sure why either. The stories only tell of a vampyre that would cause the wolf to fall under a spell and lead him to destroy the kingdom."

Rayne looked away from both of them at the thought. "I wouldn't do such a thing."

"That's why the kind made me hunt vampyres down," Ellrik said piecing the puzzle together.

Tack nodded. "To stop you from finding the one that would change you."

"But it wasn't a normal vampyre like they were making me kill." He looked at Rayne. "Was it?"

"Then what does it all have to do with the rain?" she asked, staring at the wet stone floor.

"When the rain stops here in Miyal, the clouds will disappear and leave a bloody red full moon in the sky. These are merely beautiful phenomenon's we vampyres delight in, but for the werewolves, every thirteenth year is like an impending doom."

"Why?" Cordelia asked as she appeared behind them. Obviously she had been listening in and couldn't keep quiet anymore. Her face was full of wonder as she waited intently for the answer.

"It is said the first bloody moon after the vampyre and werewolf have met it will be the day that Ellrik will annihilate the werewolves. And this," he said, glancing between Ellrik and Rayne, "is the thirteenth year once again and the moon has not appeared yet."

"How do you know when it's going to appear?" Rayne asked quietly.

Tack smiled, holding his hand out toward the leaking room, the rain sprinkling through the gaping hole of the roof. "Have you noticed the rain? How it fluxgates between hard and soft then barely none at all? That is how you know. And I must tell you, my dear girl, the rain will stop in a matter of days."

"It's not possible," Rayne argued. "I wouldn't want Ellrik to do such a thing. We aren't leaving this island."

Tack simply shrugged. "I don't know if it'll happen for certain, things can change."

Rayne sighed, turning away from them and stormed out of the castle. Past the stables where the gate was open. As she walked down the field she saw all of them grazing like nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong. So so wrong.

She walked down to the beach, the waves didn't look as serene as before. Rather, they seemed to match her mood. They were higher from the tide and crashed harder on the shore, soaking into her shoes. Each time it touched her she could feel herself getting more and more irritated. Her head pounded and her seals suddenly began to burn. She curled her hands into fists and hit them against her temples agitatedly, then screamed all the aggravation she could at the ocean before collapsing onto the sand. She pushed back and pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her face behind her crossed arms as she glowered at the water. The salty air bit at her nose and scratched on her already dry throat.

"Wow, who died?"

Rayne looked up to see Dekklin standing with his hands in his pockets. A bored look on his face, but his deep blue eyes held a spark of surprise before disappearing the next second behind his long wet hair. "What?" she asked skeptically, feeling her spine tighten once again.

"I heard you screaming bloody murder five miles down the beach," he replied, pointing behind him with his thumb.

At that she gave a humorless laugh. "Sorry, I'm not exactly being a gracious guest. I'm never like this."

"Don't worry about it," he said, waving it off with his hand. He sat next to her like he hand nothing else to do. "It could be from lack of blood. Feel thirsty lately?"

She glanced at him. "Yes and no. I haven't drank in a while. But its usually not this bad when I am."

"And it's the wolf's blood you want, isn't it?" She snapped her head at him and he shrugged. "Anybody can see it. Obviously it's true that the ones in love are blind." He sighed and laid back. "So why haven't you?"

She stayed quiet, concentrating on her breathing as she watched the ocean. "We've been having problems," she said.

"So Cordelia said." She snapped her head to look at him, an oncoming glare heading his way before he stuck up his hands in surrender. "No offense intended."

She sighed. "Besides that, every time I think about it my head hurts. Like I want it, but I can't make myself take it."

"You're only half vampyre right?" She nodded. "Maybe you're at war with yourself." She felt shock run through her and hoped it didn't show on her face. It sounded like something Kessler would say.

"Do you like being a vampyre?" she asked, laying her head down on her arms as she looked at him.

"In all honesty I don't remember being human. Guess it might not feel much different besides the insane thirst and better senses. But overall, I'd have to say I'm glad I'm a vampyre. I wouldn't want to be anything else."

* * *

The guard ran into the Royal Chambers where King Felix and Prince Ceath sat in their large velvet purple chairs. He was a young wolf, perhaps the same age as Ceath, but his hazel eyes saw much more and were much warmer than a wolf should have normally shown. His hair was soft brown but was covered by a helmet he had to wear. A heavy spear that seemed weightless in his hands. He slowed to a halt before them and bent down on one knee to bow.

"Your Majesties. Your armies have been arranged and await your orders," he said in a very loud monotone voice.

Before the king could speak, Ceath held his hand out to stop him. "There is no need for it Father," he said leisurely.

"No need?" Felix spat, his gaze turning cold against his own son. "Ellrik is in the control of a vampyre that should not exist, and you say there is no need?"

"Indeed, it is quite troublesome. I was going to kill her off myself after the drugs made her disguise wear off. But I had a better idea."

"Oh, and what would that be?" His father's anger made his face turn red. "The red moon is nearly upon us, you had better have a grand solution or else we all die."

Ceath tilted his head toward his father, staring at him sideways with a malicious smirk on his face. "Don't worry about it so much. A spell has been cast, but on the vampyre. Let's say she will be doing us a favor by getting rid of that silver pest. It'll be much easier, I think, killing two birds with one stone." He waved off the guard.

The guard bowed his head once more, then stood and headed back out the door. When out of sight he shook his head. Walking out of the castle toward the training grounds where all the wolves were standing in wait. At the sight of him they all stood straighter, but he waved his arm in dismissal and all had confused looks on their faces as they departed back to their usual posts.

The man looked up at stared at the remaining sliver of the moon before it disappeared to become what should have been the new moon, but instead would suddenly turn into a gruesome scarlet. He sighed.

This man wasn't like some other wolves. It was fear of the king and his offspring that everyone became what they were. But he knew the truth. He didn't hate Ellrik Nasit Airen because he was silver or because he was supposed to. Rather, he hoped for him. As did many others. Only a few truly followed the king, such as his personal guard, but it was kept secret who weren't. Because those who hoped for the vampyre and the silver wolf knew the truth. He wasn't a curse, but a gift. And the girl was not a destroyer, but a savior.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 - Origin Of Truth ****真相的起源**

"You don't find it disgusting? Drinking blood to survive?"

Dekklin sat up at looked at her. "Not really. I understand why others think it is. Blood is sacred and not meant to be consumed. I wouldn't drink it if I didn't have to, but the only thing that gets me passed the idea is that it's kind of like water. Without water, you can't live, it's the most important factor for human life. I think of it like drinking water from a human container."

"Still, it's repulsive."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but it could be worse."

"How so?"

"They could be dead, or unwilling. Both ways the blood doesn't satisfy as much like if they're alive and willing. I think its easier to get passed the idea that if they are willing with no doubt in their mind, then you should be too."

Rayne thought about it. Her hair swaying in the salty sea wind. Ellrik used to be willing, but she wavered still. She wasn't sure if he would still give it to her. Maybe, but most likely with pity and resentment. Her heart fell and it felt like it disappeared. If this was what heartache felt like, she hoped she wouldn't have to deal with it long.

"What do you do here? It seems so boring." She leaned back, stretching out her legs and laying back on the sand. The grimy particles stuck to her clothes.

Dekklin chuckled, a foreign sound coming from him. "Nothing really, but somehow we manage. I mean, we can't die of boredom."

She smiled at him, closing her eyes and forcing her body to relax. Her tense muscles ached from the relief of pressure. Each time one unclenched her breath caught in her lungs like being hit and knocking the air from them. The pounding in her head stopped but she started to hear strange noises.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Dekklin, suddenly sitting up and looking around.

"Hear what?" he asked, glancing at her curiously.

Her eyes shifted right and left trying to find something but not looking at anything. The noises sounded like hushed voices in the back of her head. She shook her head trying to get rid of them, but they didn't fade. They scratched and echoed in her ears and she pressed her hands over them trying to block them out. Instead, they grew louder, until they all turned into one clear voice. A familiar voice she couldn't quite place.

_Will you try to save the slave Ellrik Nasit Airen? Do you think you can?_ it whispered in her head. She shook her head fiercely trying to make it stop._ They'll kill him if you don't._

"Rayne, are you alright?" Her head snapped in his direction so she stared at him with confused eyes the voice disappearing at the sound of Dekklin's. "What's wrong?"

"I could hear someone talking about Ellrik," she stated.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. They sounded familiar, but I couldn't place the voice."

"Well what did they say?"

"'Will you try to save the slave Ellrik Nasit Airen? Do you think you can? They'll kill him if you don't'," she quoted. Dekklin was staring at her, his eyebrows scrunched together oddly. Then she knew she must've sounded crazy. "What? I'm going mad, aren't I?"

He shook his head in disagreement. "No, not mad. Actually, this whole island is a mystery in itself. I wouldn't think you mad because you're hearing voices."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Ellrik Nasit Airen. _Airen? _Is that really his last name?"

She blinked at him oddly. _Marry me, beautiful Rayne, and I will give you the slave Ellrik Nasit Airen_, she remembered Ceath telling her. So she nodded hesitantly. "Ceath, the prince of Krelis, once called him that." Dekklin grumbled something as he looked away from her. She could tell his mind was zooming with thoughts. "What about it?"

He looked back at her seriously. "Did Tack tell you the origin of the prophecy? Of the story about you and Ellrik?" She shook her head. He stood suddenly, reaching down to help her up. His thin and long pale fingers extended for her to take. "Come on, I think your wolf should hear this too."

He pulled her up the grassy field, the rain was sprinkling lightly. It had begun to fall less and less. Dekklin never let go of her hand as he drug her around the castle through the broken doors. Tack still stood with Ellrik and Cordelia, their conversation about the island dwindling when they caught sight of the two of them.

Ellrik stared at them, feeling his anger build up when he caught sight of their hands being linked together. The boy seemed to notice and sneered at him, pulling Rayne around him with enough force that when he let go of her, she bumped into Ellrik's side. A jolt ran through him at their contact, his heart speeding up. Her skin smelled like the ocean wind and a few stray strands of her hair stuck to his arm which he had curled around her protectively. But she still didn't look at him.

He still glared at the vampyre, wanting to walk over to him and make him pay for treating her in such a way. "What are you doing?" he growled instead, seeing that Rayne wasn't offended.

Dekklin didn't even acknowledge him, instead he addressed Tack. "Tell them about the origin."

Tack watched the younger vampyre curiously, waving his hand as if the brush the statement off. "There is no need to tell them that, it isn't important."

"It is. His name is Airen," Dekklin countered. At that, Tack's smile disappeared and he looked at the wolf.

"What origin?" Ellrik asked, he had always gone simply by Ellrik Nasit, the name Airen had disappeared from his mind until now.

Tack sighed. "It doesn't change anything about the prophecy, but it may answer some questions you may not know you have," he said. "Do you know of the missing Queen of Krelis?"

Ellrik shook his head. "She died before I was born is all I know."

Tack nodded. "Queen Validian is the one who told the story as a curse on the king saying, 'There will be a child born of silver that will be your demise. The fall of your kingdom and the gift of new life, on the day of the blood moon. But should you kill this child, the vampyre that should love it wholeheartedly will in turn destroy this world.'"

All of them turned to look at Rayne. She looked back at all of them with a bewildered look on her face. "So if Ellrik was killed, I would destroy the world?" she asked incredulously. What shocked her most was the fact that she would. The thought was so easy in her mind. Her heart ached at the though of Ellrik dying. A world could not exist without him.

Tack cleared his throat and nodded. "It is precisely because of you that he is still alive." His red eyes swirled as he watched them when he told the story. "There was once a time when vampyres and werewolves lived in peace, of course there were boundaries, but everything was in harmony. Princess Validian, who was rightful heir to the throne, was arranged by her father to marry the noble Felix LonCray, the present king, before he passed away. However, Validian was already in love with a nobleman by the name of Alistair Ward, but forced apart from him. It so happens that Validian was pregnant, though, not with Felix's child but Alistair's. Infuriated by this, Felix hunted the man down and killed him much to Validian's devastation. Also, Felix allowed for the child to be born, but he would steal its first breath by killing it before her. Thus, Validian cursed him."

"That's horrible," Rayne said, glancing up at Ellrik. His face was blank and showed nothing, but his skin had gotten paler. "But what does it have to do with his name being Airen?"

"Because of Validian, Felix did not kill the child. But the child born of silver was hers. Validian _Airen_ is your mother, Ellrik."

"Then that means-" Rayne gasped.

Tack nodded. "It means that Ellrik, as Queen Validian's first and only child, is the rightful King of Krelis."


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 - Protection ****保護**

Ellrik stood in silence for the longest time. Only when his eyes blinked every few minutes would give away that he wasn't a statue, though you might have thought his whole body had become frozen and immobile. He was the son of the deceased Queen. No wonder he had never seen her before. A king not a servant. His mind rattled on through the story again and again, trying to find some flaw that made it all false. But there was none. It all made sense now.

Rayne watched him concernedly, but she held in the joy that she felt at finally understanding what he had been put through all his life. She turned back to Tack, Dekklin and Cordelia behind him on each side. Cordelia's eyes were bright, obviously she hadn't known as much as Dekklin nor Tack. It was like unwrapping a present.

"If he is king, will you help him take back the throne?" she asked, her voice hinting at the excitement she felt.

Tack raised his eyebrow at her skeptically. "There are only nine vampyres in existence now. Against hundreds of werewolves, we wouldn't stand a chance. I'm sorry, but we aren't and can't be a part of the fall of Krelis."

"What does it matter?" Dekklin interjected. "You said you aren't leaving this island. I thought that you didn't want Ellrik to hurt anyone."

"I don't," Rayne replied. "I was only wondering."

"You can't expect them to just hand over the throne. He'll be caught or killed the moment he sets foot back on that soil."

Tack's bloody eyes swirled and sparkled like rubies in the darkness. A soft chuckle echoed through the hall. "Ellrik isn't a normal werewolf, you should know this. A pack of six wolves could barely overpower one vampyre, but for Ellrik it is reversed and perhaps doubled or more the amount of how many foes he could take on at once. There are many who know the truth as well. They only follow the king because they fear him and his control. And of course, he's the Alpha, stronger and faster than most, as well as his malicious children. If Ellrik did return to claim the throne, only a few hundred would take him on, most not knowing the full truth. Against the three Alphas, he might actually have a challenge, but not much of one."

Without a word, Ellrik turned away and began walking back to his room. Rayne turned to him, finally uttering words meant just for him. "Are you alright, Ellrik?" she asked concerned. He paused at the sound of her musical voice as it pierced through his crowded thoughts, it was pure and clear, like a pillar he could hold onto.

"I'm tired," he whispered barely audibly. It wasn't completely true. His body had gone completely numb. His heart beat loudly in his ears and it didn't help sort out all his cluttered thoughts that came all at once. His eyes barely focused on anything, it was a miracle he didn't run into anything.

"I'll come with you," Rayne said, walking quickly to catch up to him without question, which he was grateful for, he wasn't sure if he could answer any questions at the moment. She smelled like fresh rain. Her drying hair was becoming stiff, but it still shined from being damp. He had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him and never let go. But he wasn't sure how she would react, and because of even though she was so close she seemed so far away. Her dark eyes watched Ellrik, like they were trying to see right through him.

They walked quietly back into the human's quarters. The fire in the hearth was roaring with life and filled the room with warmth and the only light in the dark room, but no humans were there. Their sleeping breaths could be heard as Ellrik and Rayne walked silently up the stairs. In the room, she undid her cloak, pulling out what water was still in it and flicking it out the window. By the sound, the rain had lightened up. Everything was dark with the night with no light to help, but they didn't need it.

"What's wrong with you?" Ellrik suddenly asked. Rayne turned around to see he had his arms crossed, waiting for her answer.

"Nothing," she replied, looking away. Drawing water out of her clothes with more attention than needed.

"Liar. You've been acting strange since we got here."

Rayne sighed, rubbing her temples. "I've been having headaches, that's all."

"You seem more irritable and angry," he mentioned, walking around her and sitting on the straw filled mattress.

At that, she felt annoyed. "I'll be fine."

He didn't push her any further. He didn't want anymore to deal with and didn't want to give her anything else either. Scooting back against the wall, he laid down and patted the small space next to him for her to join. She looked hesitant as she thought about it, but slowly she crawled on and laid with her back to him. There was barely enough room for both of them. To keep her from falling off, Ellrik draped his arm over her, pulling Rayne closer to him. It was selfish as he took advantage of the situation, but he was glad she didn't resist.

Rayne was tense with his arm around her, but slowly she relaxed until it didn't bother her anymore. She smiled at her victory and suddenly wanted more, but all she did was take his hand in hers. Pulling it up to her lips and kissing his knuckles before falling asleep in the comfort of his arms.

* * *

"_Will you try to save the slave Ellrik Nasit Airen?" a voice called._

_Rayne whirled in a circle trying to find the source of the sound. "Who's there?" she called out, but all she saw was black surrounding her. The voice was so familiar, but even though she couldn't place it, she knew she didn't like it._

"_Do you think you can? They'll kill him if you don't," it came again._

"_Come out!" she yelled._

_In front of her, it looked like watery waves as they slowly developed and solidified. A silhouetted figure came from the shadows. Sparking blue eyes rose from the black, with them a face that held concern. Blonde hair grew on his head, and the rest of his body, fully clothed in fine linens, appeared with it. Rayne instantly glared at him. Ceath._

"_What do you want?" she spat at him, backing up as he walked leisurely toward her._

"_Only to help." He smiled with straight teeth that made her want to slap them out of his mouth._

"_Help with what?"_

_Ceath's face suddenly turned serious. "Will you try to save the slave Ellrik Nasit Airen?" he repeated._

"_Save him from what?"_

_He smirked. "From the vampyres, of course."_

_She shook her head and stared at him skeptically. "But they haven't done anything but help us."_

_He shook his head like he pitied her for being so naïve. "They may seem pleasant, but they are vampyres. Demons not to be trusted."_

"_Why should I believe you? Ellrik is the rightful king, he is the one who deserves the throne, not you," she said, still glaring at him._

_He lifted his hands, lifting his shoulders in a shrug and looking away with indifference. "I know he is supposed to be king, I wouldn't be here to warn you if I wanted him dead."_

_As much as she wanted not to believe him, Rayne could sense herself starting to. It was true. If Ceath wanted Ellrik dead, then he wouldn't be warning her about the vampyres. If the vampyres wanted Ellrik dead, then she had to protect him. But she couldn't protect him as she was now. She needed more power. All the powers she had ever used were for defense and escape. To protect Ellrik, she needed more offense. Something darker._

_Ceath extended his hand toward her. Barely noticing the wicked smile on his face. A small black orb floated above his palm and drew her attention to it. "Trust me," his voice whispered temptingly in her ears._

_Rayne reached out, her hand just above the orb, just before dropping in onto his and smashing the dark orb between their palms._


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 - Shadow's Demise ****陰影的困境**

Rayne's seals burned with a fierce cold heat. She could feel her body surging with power as she opened her eyes. Everything in the room was sharp in her vision. Every edge of brick in the walls, the cracks. The sounds of sleeping humans in her ears. It wasn't like her senses had gotten better, but more like she was actually paying attention. Like she did when she was bloodthirsty. Now she noticed her vision turned everything red, even in the dark. But she was calm rather than frantic as she should have been.

Beside her, Ellrik slept soundly. His mouth partway open as he breathed in and out. She sat up without disturbing him, leaning over him possessively. Watching him devotedly.

"Ellrik," she whispered to him. "Ellrik."

He sighed, unconsciously stretching before opening his groggy eyes. Sleep still fogged his mind as he looked up toward the voice. But all of it vanished in an instant when he saw Rayne's completely blood red eyes with slit pupils peering down at him.

"What's wrong?" Of course he already knew.

"Give me your blood Ellrik," she hissed, reaching her hands down and setting them against his chest and leaning in close. "So I can protect you."

Ellrik caught her wrists, then, and pushed her back. "Protect me from what?" he asked. Her voice didn't sound like hers, the way she talked. How she demanded rather than asked like she would have.

"The vampyres," she stated frantically. "The vampyres will kill you. I must protect you."

"What are you talking about? They can't do anything to me."

The whites of her eyes shown from all the fear. "Yes, yes they can. He told me they will. They'll kill you."

"He? Who is he?" Ellrik asked, feeling his muscles tense defensively.

"Give your blood, Ellrik. Make me stronger," she pleaded.

"Who is he, Rayne?" Ellrik asked with a demanding and firm tone. Staring into her red eyes while his flushed silver. "Tell me."

"Ceath. Ceath said they'll kill you. I have to protect you," she said, her voice shaking.

"Ceath? When did Ceath talk to you?" His mind filled with confusion and now his body was fully on defense. His grip on her wrists tightened and he had to concentrate on not squeezing hard enough that they broke.

"In a dream," she said, the pressure on her wrists catching her attention so she focused more on him, the whites of her eyes decreasing in fear slightly, but the red never disappeared.

"A dream?" he repeated incredulously. "Rayne" -he leaned in close to her like she wouldn't be able to hear him- "Ceath is not trustworthy, whatever he told you, it isn't true."

She shook her head furiously. "No, no, no. He said so."

He let go of her wrists and placed her hands on each side of her face so she was looking straight at him. Her eyes were terrified and her breaths were gasping. "Rayne, it was just a dream."

But she didn't act like she had heard him. Her eyes turned pleading. "Give me your blood."

He stared at her for a long moment, it had been a while since she had had any. He knew she needed it. Instead, though, his face went blank and serious. "No," he said firmly.

Suddenly her teary-eyed face disappeared and turned just as serious as his. But she smirked, an evil glint in her eyes. "Fine. I don't need your blood to protect you."

"What-" On instinct, without fully knowing why, his hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist. Hesitantly, he looked down, seeing her hand narrowed like an arrow. Her sharp nails were barely touching the skin above his heart. "What the hell are you doing? What is wrong with you?" he yelled, throwing her hand away from him.

Her smile widened. "I have to protect you Ellrik, from all the bad things from this world."

"By stabbing me through the heart?" he asked skeptically, backing away from her slowly. Scooting around her and sliding off the end cautiously. His eyes never leaving hers. But it wasn't him that had her attention caught, it was him that couldn't look away from hers. Like a predator that has its prey caught in its stare.

Her smirk never disappeared, but the red of her eyes started to bleed silver. "If you die, Ellrik, nothing can hurt you anymore. I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again. Don't worry, it won't hurt for but a second." She raised her hand again to strike at him, but he jumped away from her just in time.

"Stop it, Rayne! What is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"Nothing," she replied. "Everything is so clear." She lunged at him, her fangs were bared. He jumped away from her.

Every movement she made he mirrored to keep a few feet between them, but he backed up into a corner. She smiled wider at her advantage and lunged at him again, her hands narrowed to pierce through him. Waiting for just the precise moment, Ellrik ducked under her hands and slammed against her lower torso, sending her flying back and crashing against the stone wall. Some of the rocks broke and cracked from the impact. She breathed in, gasping for air. Taking the opportunity, he ran out the door and down the stairs. Rayne on his heels not three seconds later.

"Ellrik!" she screamed. "There is no where on this miserable island for you to hide!" Her voice was both panicked and malicious.

Not paying much attention except for his pursuer, Ellrik ran straight into Tack who had heard the screaming.

"Good Lord, Ellrik, what is going on?" he asked with surprise.

"Rayne, she's under a curse," Ellrik yelled in a breath, daring to glance behind him as he kept running.

When Rayne saw Tack in her line of sight, between her and Ellrik, she screeched and pounced on him. Tack yelled in pain, barely able to kick her off of him and crawling away as she slid across the floor. His left arm was barely hanging on, his face was bloody with claw marks. Dark blue blood spilled across the floor.

All the other vampyres dissolved from the shadows looking concerned. Cordelia ran to Tack, screaming and pulling him back against her and pressing her hand against his wounds. Rayne had gotten back up on her feet and was making her way back to them, eyes full with killing spirit. A black aura surrounded her now.

"Rayne, it's me you want," Ellrik yelled at her from the doorway. The cool soft rain against his neck. She snapped her head in his direction, her attention diverted. "Come on!" he urged, taking off around the castle. It didn't take long before he heard her footsteps coming after him.

He turned to face her when he reached the beach. She didn't stop her momentum as she went to tackle him. Ellrik braced himself as she slammed into him, both falling to the ground. The ocean waves lapped against them as the wrestled for control. Rayne screamed.

"Let me protect you Ellrik," she pleaded. Her hand slashed out against him. He barely deflected it, but not before he felt her claws cut the side of his forehead. Feeling the hot blood starting to stream from it. Ellrik pushed her off long enough to get to his feet. He did his best not to hurt her. Staying on the defensive as much as he could.

"Wake up, Rayne," he called. The hatred behind her eyes made him turn cold inside. All the kindness was gone. But she acted like she didn't hear him, charging at him again. The attack seemed less forceful and more tired. The lack of blood must be taking its toll from wasting so much energy fighting him. He easily snatched her wrists in his hands and shook her. "Wake up!" She pulled back and struggled against him. Kicking his shins, though he didn't show the pain and not letting go.

His eyes widened when he looked closer at her face. Her eyes were a full silver now, and though menacing and holding so much evil intent, were crying. Swirls of blue in her magnificent silver eyes. _The Darkness is protective, so much so, it could kill you. _It made sense now. She had been depending on her Angelic side and defying her vampiric, now it was taking over her. A curse to draw out anything evil from within a person, put on her by Ceath who was the only one who could break it. If she was Shadow depending on the Light of her powers this whole time, the Darkness was now consuming her. His grip on her wrists loosened and all his defenses fell. His face softened as he looked at her beautiful face.

"Is that what you really wish, Rayne? To kill me?" he asked gently. Rayne reflected his sudden calm and stopped struggling, staring at him intently as silent tears went unnoticed by her down her face. He nodded slowly and let go of her wrists, dropping his hands to his sides. "If that is what you wish."


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 - Acceptance ****採納**

Rayne stumbled back, her eyes wide with disbelief and horror. Her head pounded as she fought to control herself. It was like she was watching everything from the sidelines while her body moved on its own, her voice speaking without permission.

"Stop it," she whispered to herself, clutching her head and stumbling on her feet. She screamed, feeling the Darkness crawling through her, trying to make her stay back.

_It's the only way to protect him, I must kill him_, a voice whispered temptingly in her mind.

She struck at Ellrik involuntarily. He hadn't moved an inch the whole time. But with the conflict in her mind she grazed his forearm, a deep gash began to bleed heavily.

_The blood, I need the blood_, the voice reasoned. Three conflicting ideas within her. Two of them threatening to kill him. Her fangs cut into her bottom lip as she bit down in agony.

She lashed out again, but she wasn't even close to him. A ripple of power thrust through her. She could see an invisible wave slashing through the air at Ellrik. This time, thankfully, Ellrik did move, his eyes full of shock. The powers she never used, hadn't fully understood or practiced, were becoming uncontrollable by the imbalance of her mind. Her seals burned angrily.

"Stop it!" She fell against Ellrik. The heat of his skin surged through her, making her realize how cold she was and she began shaking uncontrollably against him.

She looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes. "Kill me, please," Rayne whispered. Her full silver eyes began to rim with fresh tears. Ellrik shook his head.

"No. I can't." His eyes were wide with shock at her request.

"You must!" she growled before wincing and grabbing her head. The little control she had gained at the sight of him was beginning to slip. "Please." More tears broke away, streaming down her cheeks. "I can feel it…behind my eyes." As she watched him, her pupils began to waver between wide and thin slits. He knew she was struggling not to give in to the darker persona the other half of her powers gave her. "I don't want to hurt you," she cried. "Please don't let me hurt you." Her voice cracked just as he felt himself break at the same time. That was the Rayne he knew, her voice sincere. "It's the only way to save you."

He was at a loss. There was nothing he could do for her but this. She would go mad from the curse and it was unlikely he could get her to Ceath, who probably wouldn't lift it off of her anyway. But still he shook his head.

"Do it, Ellrik." Her voice showing frustration with him. "Or I will make you." Then his hands moved an their own, his nails grazing her shirt. She held them there, concentrating on her telekinesis. "Please, Ellrik?" Her shining watery eyes begged him.

He gasped like something had stolen the breath from his lungs. "I'm sorry," Ellrik whispered, feeling his own eyes begin to water. "I'm sorry." His nails extended, curving slightly into long black claws. "Forgive me." He plunged both hands into her chest, her fluttering heart held between the tips of his claws.

Rayne gasped, gripping his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin as more tears fell freely like rain as she tried not to show the pain for Ellrik's sake, it was hard enough for him already. The darker power within her screamed for release so she could heal and rid the one hurting her, but it was starting to lose momentum and easier to resist with the lighter powers she possessed. The poison of his claws helping her defy it.

Her blood poured from her chest down his arms. From the corner of her mouth Ellrik saw blood trickle down and mix with the rivers her tears made.

"You are afraid to die," he choked, feeling a single tear break away from his eyes.

Rayne gave a breathy, labored laugh as she looked up at him slowly. Lifting her right hand weakly to erase the trail of his tear. "You will not cry for me," she panted, anger shaking slightly in her voice.

He shook his head before nodding. "Oh yes, I will."

"I don't think I was meant to stay here in this world." A tear slipped from her eye.

"Why can't you exist? Here with me?" he asked angrily.

She smiled sadly at him. With her other hand she gripped his wrists. "Death is not so scary, when you have someone to die for. I would gladly die for you, my love, Ellrik." Squeezing his wrists with disappearing strength, she pulled his hands in her chest further until his palms held her fast heart between them gently. "My heart is yours."

She lifted her hand from his and wrapped it around his neck to bring his face down to hers while the other still lightly traced it with her fingertips. His tears fell only on her face as he took her lips with his fiercely. Anger, pain, sadness, and love controlled him as he assaulted her mouth with his tongue. She pressed against him with equal passion and need. Her fangs were extended, and even though he wished he could cut his tongue on their tips, he would not. His blood would increase her instinct to live when she did not wish it. Her control would break.

She gasped, crying out against him before he silenced her with another heated kiss. Tender, loving, understanding as his hands closed around her soft heart. Did she know his ached for her as he did this? Her pain was his own as his heart fluttered from the Imprint of hers. The soft cool warmth of it in his hands gave way under the pressure. Rayne screamed louder gripping his shoulders, sharp nails biting new cuts into his healed skin, and he cried for her.

The heat of Ellrik's hands soothed the pain a little, but her heart struggled for life while in the back of her mind her powers still shrieked faintly.

"Take it."

One last time he looked into her silvery eyes. "I love you."

She smiled weakly at him, blood trickling from her mouth. "I am glad I am a vampire, to have met you, to free you, to have fallen in love with you."

Suddenly there was a loud crack, but it wasn't the thunder that rumbled in the distance. On her hands, her seals suddenly calmed and stopped burning to begin pulsing like a heartbeat. Rayne cried out in pain, but not from Ellrik's hands. On her shoulder blades it felt like sharp knives piercing through her skin. Her breath caught as the feeling pulled out of her, stinging and growing. She saw Ellrik's eyes widen.

From her back, two sharp protrusions grew out and fell down to her knees before curling back up toward the sky just above her head and then back down to the ground. At first they looked leathery and smooth, but then feathers began to grow and poke through the skin, wet with blood that dripped from them. The left side sprouted black feathers, while the right were pure and white. They were angelic and beautiful.

"Wings," he whispered, then looked down at her with a small smile. "You have your wings."

Rayne gave him a tired smile, grabbing onto his arms and tightening with as much strength that she could muster. Behind his silver eyes she could see the wolf inside him staring back at her solemnly. _Hell will follow you now_, she whispered to it, a glint of Darkness in her eyes and a faint smile on her lips. _Kill them all. _Ellrik's eyes widened as if he'd heard her.

"I love you," she whispered, and he crushed her heart with quick and sudden strength in his hands before he could stop himself. Rayne gasped, her wings stiffening then falling to the ground, and she was limp against him. Her arms tensed before they fell to her sides. Her head against his chest as he looked up at the dark gray sky, tears falling down his face. Life was never fair, was it?

Pulling his hands out of her chest, he wrapped his arms around her lifeless body, holding her to him protectively as he sank to his knees. His face nuzzling her jaw and neck. Her black hair stuck to his bloody hands, the red staining the white hairs underneath.

Thunder rumbled loudly above them. But the sprinkling rain that was washing the scarlet away began to dissipate until it no longer fell from the sky. The dark gray clouds began to dissolve.

A sudden cold blew against his skin making Ellrik look up. The Undertakers stood before him. Their scythes were not drawn. Rather, hourglasses hung from chains on all four. But there was no sand, they were all empty. Skeletal hands held them up, disappearing into shrouded black cloaks that revealed no faces.

His arms tightened around Rayne, but his grip seemed loose. Looking down, her body slowly began to disappear, turning into dust that caught into the air. It trailed and separated into four paths. Following them, they lead to the empty hourglasses, filling them halfway as they should be before turning into the colors they were supposed to be. Black, white, gray, and red for each Undertaker. They seemed to nod faintly before disappearing into thin air. Behind them, a large red moon shined down and painted the world in an eerie red glow.

Ellrik's arms dropped to the ground. Empty and lost and his heart sputtered as it tried to keep Rayne's fluttering rhythm. Anger mixed with sadness rushed through him. Across his skin, fine white and black hairs began to grow. His mouth extended, changing into a long snout. His clothes ripped across his expanding and growing body. His eyes shined bright silver. His ears began to lengthen and point. Ellrik stood taller, his lips pulling back in a snarl to reveal sharp rows of teeth as he lifted his head up toward the sky and howled for the first time.

That howl held all the pain in the world. That howl shook the world. That howl made the world stand still.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 - Overcome ****克服**

All the vampyres watched from the tall broken towers of the castle. Down at the silver wolf that howled with such torture and suffering they could do nothing for. All off them silent as the island, making no move from where they stood. The red moon turned all their eyes crimson. This light made their pale skin show their dark blue veins underneath. It was usually taken with delight, the feel of the moonlight on them, but tonight was a night of sorrow.

Ellrik howled for the longest time, his lungs never seeming to run out of air. His head was straight up in the air. The fine white and black hairs that covered his body stood on edge and looked soaked with blood from the pool of the moonlight. Tears streamed down from his closed eyes into his fur. Until no more tears would fall, his howling quieted, turning into soft whimpers like a puppy.

Then his anger began to flare, fueled by all his sadness. His pointed ears pricked forward toward the land of Krelis. The waves of the seawater didn't daunt him anymore. All his fears vanished from the heat of his rage. Growling, his ears laying flat against his head, he took off without hesitance. His large clawed feet touched the cold water, but he didn't feel it. Nor did he sink as he ran across it. Miyal disappearing quickly behind him.

Maybe it was his sudden confidence or the lack of trying so hard. Rayne wasn't able to do it, but as he ran, from his peripheral vision he could have swore that the waves were following him and growing bigger. And faint images of wolves reflected in the water running beside him.

In the distance, he began to see land at the far edge of the water after what seemed like hours. The more rounded mountains and red trees that contrasted with those of Miyal. All of it pooled in the blood of the moon.

Beneath him, Ellrik thought he could feel the water shaking. Taking the chance, he glanced down. Two large red lines glowed beneath his feet. They waved back and forth as they swam with him. Suddenly, they grew bigger as they moved up closer to him. He was momentarily startled, but not stopping his pace as the head of the Leviathan lifted out of the water with him on top of it. It's momentum hadn't stopped either as it flipped its head back, sending Ellrik flying through the air.

For a moment he felt like this was what it would be like to fly. The air running over his body like a caress. The weightlessness of it all. Even the light feeling in his stomach as he began to fall back down. His feet landed onto the soft black sand of the beach. His clawed paws hitting the dirt with enough force that it rippled like water. Glancing behind him he could see Leviathan in the distance.

It opened its gaping mouth, rows of sharp long teeth reflected blood of the moon. Letting out a roar that shook the air and the land. Like a warning call to all those who lived there.

Inwardly, Ellrik smiled as he took off without looking back. Through the winding red trees that were beginning to turn green. Patches and slivers of silver that reflected red as the bark began to break off. The air smelled like spice and dry, instead of fresh and humid where the vampyres were.

It was like being in a maze, like being in the forest of Miyal, he didn't seem to be going anywhere. But soon he came to the meadow, slowing down like Rayne might have been waiting for him there. But there was nothing but silence and his heart ached, still striving for her heartbeat, as he continued on. Then he came across the black lake that absorbed the moon's lunar rays, where he first met her, but she wasn't here either. As he ran across it, from the corner of his eye, he could still see wolves running with him in the water.

He ran straight, his body not even tired from running so far for so long. But his heart still labored to keep up with him. Above the trees, he could see the castle wall with the large castle itself and its towers protected behind begin to rise above the trees.

He burst through the edge of the trees onto the cobble stone streets. No one walked them tonight except for fully changed wolves that growled at the sight of him. They charged in a pack of ten, howling with threats at him. Impervious to their numbers, Ellrik rushed them back.

All the wolves circled him like they would for any prey. Attacking him all at once. But in his eyes they all seemed to move in slow motion. He swung his arm like a mace, his clawed paw catching some of the wolves' jaws and breaking them but not killing them. They all howled in pain, stumbling away from him while they held the lower half of their bleeding mouths in their palms. It was all too easy, even though they would heal, Ellrik was too strong for the lot of them.

One that looked like he could have been the runt of the litter charged at him. Ellrik watched him skeptically as the young wolf pounced. When he was within an arms reached, Ellrik snapped out and grabbed the dog by the throat. A growl rumbling from his chest as he glared at the pup.

"It's not you I'm after," he growled, surprisingly understandable for being in his full form. Others communicated by movement and action, but he had no time to communicate that way. "But if you wish to die here, then I have no qualms about taking your miserable life."

The wolf's yellow eyes showed fear as he stared at Ellrik. His hands clutched onto his arm as he tried not to suffocate. He shook his head just barely and Ellrik dropped him like a cloth onto the ground. He laid there catching his breath, watching as Ellrik continued on down the street.

Around the castle gates and on top of the wall, double the usual guards stood. All of them holding spears or bows and arrows. But they were only meant for a lookout to alert everyone within the walls. Only meant as a precaution. Perhaps Ceath thought Rayne had succeeded in killing him. This was too few wolves to be a full defense. However, none of them had changed nor did any show any sign of hostility toward him.

One young man walked up to him confidently, but humbly as he took off the helmet he wore. His hair was a soft brown and his hazel eyes never looked directly into Ellrik's burning silver ones. He was much younger than any wolf general should have been. A low growl slipped between Ellrik's teeth as he watched the man. The man lowered onto one knee, his head bowed down.

Suddenly, all the others followed his motion and bowed down. Dropping their weapons onto the ground. Ellrik was stunned at first, until he remembered what Tack had said about only a few who truly followed the king. How he was the rightful heir. At this, he scoffed and walked around the man before him.

The young wolf stood and called out to the guards in front of the gate to open them. They responded in a rush. The gates swinging open without much resistance.

Ellrik stepped through them, onto the gravel drive that lead a clear path to the castle doors. He pushed against the doors to find them locked. Growling, he slammed against them, the wood cracking against his impact. He hit them again and again, until splinters flew in the air as the doors reluctantly swung open.

Inside, fully changed wolves of the kings personal guard faced him with drooling snarls. He glared at them as they all howled and began to lunge at him. But before Ellrik could even take a step to attack them, wolves charged in from behind him. Attacking the opposing wolves. Ellrik glanced behind him to see all the guards that had let him in had changed and flooded into the Ball Room. A light brown wolf with hazel eyes barely stopped beside him, giving him a faint nod before joining all the others. Blood pooled onto the floor. Fighting wolves snarled and growled and whimpered as bodies fell dead onto the ground. The numbers were far greater against the king.

Then on the opposite side of the room, wolves began to fly into the air. A loud roar coming from beneath them. Ellrik spied a dark brown wolf, larger than most of the others, grabbing and throwing any wolf he came into contact with. His muzzle covered and dripped with blood. His eyes locking with Ellrik's.

_Dralin_, Ellrik snarled. Both wolves ran at each other with murderous intent. Both holding no fear.

At contact, Dralin bit at him, scratching at him with his claws. Even if he was an alpha, he wasn't as strong or as fast. Ellrik ducked before jumping up with his jaws wide open, Dralin's neck was perfectly exposed as he clamped down on it. Dralin yelped and pushed against him, his breath becoming labored as Ellrik closed his windpipe. His struggles began to lessen until he didn't move at all.

Suddenly, Ellrik fell forward as a weight jumped onto his back. Claws dug into his back and teeth bit into him. Ellrik growled, his long arms reaching back and grabbing hold of the wolf and prying it off before tossing it away from him. A growling light gray she-wolf circled around him. Icy blue eyes laced through with hate. Ellrik would have scoffed if he could at the sight of her.

_Melis, come to avenge your dead mate?_ he seemed to say as he crouched to attack her. She barked and lunged at him. Even if she was an alpha, perhaps even stronger than Dralin had been, she was still a female.

Ellrik jumped to the side. Her body stretched out as she was flying past him. He reached up, bringing his hand down with such force onto her back, her body cracked the stone floor when she hit it lifeless. Her spine broken.

Ellrik scanned the room, wolves still bit at each other. Their coats and jaws bloody. He looked up, jumping up onto the platform that lead into the Royal Chamber. The doors were closed, but it didn't matter. The scents of the ones he was after were just behind them.


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 - The Missing Man ****缺掉人**

In the shadows of the Ball Room where the moon's rays didn't touch, the Darkness swirled like hazy clouds. No one could see it moving except for Ellrik, he could feel the anger in it. He didn't even move as the locks on the doors struggled to click, the doors opening by themselves without any resistance.

The room inside was dark. The Darkness wavered, like it was scanning everything inside and waiting for Ellrik to move. In front of him, Felix and Ceath sat in their large royal chairs. He could hear their heartbeats, frantic but slowly coming under control. The large stained glass windows behind them were cracked, but not broken. They could have been broken if the two wolves were trying to get out. But the colored glass wasn't illuminated by the moon's red light. Instead, it was completely black. Ellrik spied the Darkness crawling across it like ooze. Even the door to the dungeon was completely sealed by it. No way out. Ellrik smiled inwardly.

"Ellrik, how nice to see you again," Ceath mused, his elbow on the armrest and his hand under his chin, like he was bored. Feigning ignorance toward the fast beat of his heart.

"You wanted Hell, Ceath," Ellrik growled at him. "Now I have brought it to you."

Ceath scoffed. "Please, Ellrik, you think you can really go against two Alphas? We aren't like those that you've been throwing around."

"No, only you, Ceath. Hell will take your father on its own." Around his arms, black tendrils of Darkness fed on his anger and energy to become visible.

Felix's eyes widened in horror. "What have you done?" he asked with a shaky and hushed voice, suddenly looking old and weak before Ellrik lashed out at him, sending the tendrils flying like daggers. They pierced through the king, who screamed in pain before turning into dust where he sat. The Darkness swarmed around all the small particles and consumed them until not a speck was left.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Ceath's face. Ellrik pointed a claw at him. "Now I will kill you slowly, like you tormented Rayne."

At that, Ceath laughed. "You know what is the most fun thing about the mind? The thought that something happened, but you don't know for sure if it did. Then it festers in your mind like a disease so you don't know what is true and what is false."

Ellrik roared, running at him. Ceath smirked and changed quickly. His clothes ripping off as dark gray hair began to cover his body. But before he could move, Ellrik slammed against him, toppling over the chair he sat in and pinned Ceath against the floor.

"Isn't it sad?" Ceath asked, his voice a growl. "That you couldn't even touch Rayne? That she flinched away from you every time you tried? Thinking that I did something to her was much more effective than actually doing anything at all."

"Is this what you wanted Ceath?" Ellrik growled loudly. "What you always wanted."

"You were raised to kill the vampyres Ellrik, it's only natural you killed her too." Ceath smirked. He moved his feet onto Ellrik's chest and kicked him off. Knocking the breath out of his lungs so he hand enough time to stand. "I was hoping she would kill you too, but it's a shame she couldn't even do that. No matter, though, I won't let you take the throne."

"I don't want your God Damned throne," Ellrik snarled. "I just want you to die."

Ceath scoffed. "Ellrik, you couldn't even hold onto a dream."

They both lunged at each other, barking and biting, snarling and clawing. Blood dripped from their wounds and painted the floor. Indeed, Ceath was much stronger than all the other wolves.

He pushed back against him so there was a few feet between them as they circled one another. Looking for just the right opening. But there never would be one. Each was too much on guard for there to be mistakes.

"You can't kill me," Ellrik growled. "Silver is the weak spot for a werewolf. But I don't have one." He charged at Ceath.

Ceath went to take a step but found that he couldn't. He looked down to find the black tendrils wrapped around both of his legs and holding him in place. His eyes widened and Ellrik slammed into him, both falling to the ground.

"This should have been a fair fight," Ceath hissed.

"I can be fair, Ceath, but you don't deserve it." Ellrik raised is hand and plunged it into Ceath's chest, blood spurting out around his arm as he cried out in pain. Ellrik leaned in closer. "I would have won anyway." Then he opened is jaws and bit down on Ceath's wide open neck. Cutting of his air before ripping away at it. His teeth piercing his windpipe. Ceath struggled in vain before going limp under him.

Ellrik stood quietly. Darkness swirled around Ceath's body. "Do what you want," he said to it as he turned around, feeling all his anger suddenly subside and leaving him feeling empty as ever.

Ellrik's heart leapt and fluttered, still struggling, but now it hurt worse. He coughed, his throat feeling dry. Slowly, he made his way out of the Throne Room. All the other wolves were licking their wounds had already began to heal. At his entrance, they all looked up at him, parts his white fur dampened with blood, but each one's eyes lit up despite how monstrous he looked. They each lifted their head and began to howl their victory. But Ellrik didn't join them, it was no victory to him. He had lost everything.

He concentrated as he walked down the stairs, trying not to fall. All the wolves kept howling. Ellrik managed to walk around them toward the entrance, glancing back at them blankly before he turned and began to run. Out to front gate, down the cobble streets and into the forest. On the horizon, the sky was beginning to splash with the color of the morning sunrise. The blood of the moon began to disappear.

Everything passed by in a blur as he pushed himself faster and kept moving forward. One foot in front of the other so fast it was like he was flying through the forest. He ran past the glass lake, not even glancing at it. Slowing when he reached to meadow, falling down onto his knees at the center of it. Gasping for breath as his heart pounded.

Suddenly there was a presence beside him and he looked up. Kessler stood, finely dressed as he usually was, staring up at the disappearing moon. His white eyes searching for something.

"I don't understand this 'red moon'," he suddenly said. "It has always been white to me, but now it just looks like a darker shade of gray. Like everything else in this world."

"Where have you been?" Ellrik asked when he had enough breath.

"Nowhere interesting," he replied.

"You let Rayne die, and I had to kill her so I guess I let her die as well," he whispered. "You said I could protect her, but I didn't, now tell me why you couldn't."

Kessler sighed, looking down at him. "I was never meant to protect Rayne, I couldn't because I can't kill."

"Why not?" Ellrik asked incredulously.

When Kessler kneeled down next to him, Ellrik looked at him with surprise. "I know your heart trying to get to Rayne. I know it is following her. Remember this until your last breath: Not all hope is lost," he said, setting a cold hand on Ellrik's shoulder before standing and disappearing into thin air.

Ellrik's mind blurred. He coughed and clutched the fur above his heart. The world around him hazed in and out. His body began to feel numb. At the edge of the field he saw movement. Black emerged from the trees, his nostrils flaring and his ears pricked forward as he trotted up to Ellrik.

"Take care," he whispered to him, the edges of his curled black claws gently caressing the horses face as he leaned his head down to sniff him.

Ellrik breathed out and it somewhat relieved the pain in his chest. He laid back, staring up at the large moon the sky wore like a garnet pendant. Then everything blurred once more and he sighed as the world began to turn black around him.

_Not all hope is lost._


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 - A Life Of Chances ****機會生活**

Everything was dark, black, but not cold like you would think it would be. Then the black slowly began to change into red. Her eyes tightened against the brightness and she turned over to face away from it. Suddenly, her mind was alert. No sleep clouded it nor tempted her back to sleep. A flood of images came to her mind. A mix of different colors. Heat and cold. Growling, laughing, howling. Out of it all, a silver wolf and a red moon. Her heart kicked faster and she sat up straight.

Light filtered in from the window. Brightening up a room filled with shades of gray. A thin blanket covered her. A dresser sat against the wall in front of her with a large mirror standing on top of it. What surprised her the most, though, was that her reflection was perfectly clear. Not blurred like it usually was. Her eyes widened when she went to stand. Her back felt heavy as black and white wings shuffled their way out from under the blanket. She covered her mouth as she gasped and nearly laughed at the sight of them. Stretching themselves out like they had their own personalities.

She stood slowly, prepared to find her balance, but found that it wasn't as hard as she though it was going to be. Her mind wasn't dizzy and nothing hurt. She walked over to the mirror, leaning closer to it as she inspected her reflection. Her eyes were fully silver and her pupils were slit. Her black hair shined in the sunlight and made her skin turn pale like the white of her hair. She was wearing black jeans and a black shirt that's fabric was soft against her skin. Around her neck still hung her father's golden ring. Turning to each side as her wings shifted forward for her to look at them. Their feathers were soft, the black ones shined with multiple colors in the sun. Even as she remarked at their beauty she couldn't help but also feel sad at the sight of them.

From behind the door, she though she heard music. Cautiously, she moved toward it, reaching out for the door knob. Turning it hesitantly, maybe it was locked, but it clicked and she pulled it open without a sound. It lead into a hallway. Across from her was an entry to a black and white marbled kitchen with an island in the center. She walked down the hall toward the front entrance, the sound of music was still faint but she could hear it clearly now. She reached the foyer and to her left was a large dining room with a chandelier hanging above the long black table and a door that lead back into the kitchen. To her right were stairs and an entry to the living room. A white couch faced away from a large bay window toward a brick fireplace.

The music called to her, and she headed toward it. Opening the front door and stepping onto a wood porch that spanned the entire side. A chair swing hung from the roof above her. Now the music was louder and clearer. Melodious and soft like rain. Trees surrounded the house. Most were weeping willows. Their long vines swayed in the hair like they were dancing to the music.

Rayne stepped off of the porch, running straight through the lush emerald forest. Searching for the music's source. Just listening to it made her both calm and excited. Her hair whipped behind her. It didn't take long before she slowed to a stop at the edge of a grassy meadow. On the other end was a waterfall that crashed down into a bright crystal clear lake. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

A white grand piano sat in the middle of the field. The harmonious music drifted from it. But what made the music sat at the ebony and ivory keys. Large hands with long slim fingers that flowed across the keys like water without difficulty. Their back was toward her, wearing a tailed suit that matched the piano. From their back, two magnificent white wings held themselves high and proud. At times when the player would move just slightly, they looked like they turned black as the night, matching the hair on the top of his head.

Rayne smiled, feeling tears rim her eyes. "Papa!" she called out to him, running toward him excitedly.

The music stopped suddenly, and the man stood. Turning around to face her with a smile on his face, with teeth starched white and fangs showing. His eyes were golden, like honey, and held the same kindness hers did. His skin was perfectly tan in color, not much darker than her own. He held his arms open to receive her as she reached him. Wrapping his arms around her as she buried her head into his chest. Tears of joy soaking into his suit as she laughed.

"My dear, Rayne," Zidane whispered. "I'm so happy to see you again."

Rayne looked up at him with a large smile on her face. "Me too, Papa." Wiping her eyes, she took a step back and looked around. "Mama?" she asked wonderingly, looking back at him. Zidane's smile was soft and his eyes were loving as he looked at her before looking behind her subtly. Slowly, Rayne turned around to follow his gaze.

In front of her stood a woman a few inches taller than she was. She wore a shirt that cut off just below her breasts before exposing her stomach. Very faint silver lines like an upside down "V" across her stomach disappeared under the pant line of her black dress pants. Around her neck was an antique looking silver key that hung on a chain. Her stark black hair fell down to her knees and tapered to frame her face. Two large black cat ears blended in her hair and a long slender tail swayed around her. Her eyes were just as black as everything she wore and Rayne understood why they were like an abyss. As Rayne stared at her, she seemed to be caught and mesmerized by the never ending blackness. On her back were two wings that held themselves high. The left was like a bat's, leathery and smooth, while the right was angelic with black feathers like her own.

"Mama," Rayne gasped, taking cautious steps toward her. Wrapping her arms around her mother like she was a child once more. Unlike her father, whose masculine scent was like spice, her mother's was cool and refreshing and smelled like water. For some strange reason, being with her mother again made her want to cry.

Koliko's face was blank and revealed no emotions as she stared. But ever so slowly, her eyes began to soften and light seemed to finally filter in them. Her lips slowly turned up in a soft smile. Her arms hesitantly moved to wrap around Rayne gently.

Rayne pulled back and looked between her parents with a smile, but it faded away quietly. Zidane moved to stand beside Koliko. He spied her vanishing smile and tilted his head curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to be dead. Ellrik… A werewolf from the New World that I met, killed me. Why am I here?" she asked.

"I brought you here to save you," Koliko responded.

"Save me? But you can't control life and death even if both of you are Dark and Light, you said so yourself."

"I know, but there are exceptions."

"Like what?"

Koliko looked to Rayne's side and she followed her mother's gaze. Kessler stood just a few feet away from her. His white eyes shined in the sunlight. Surprised, her eyes widened.

"Kessler? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"When you were taken to the New World by the Four Reapers to be reincarnated there, the reapers Glanced that you wouldn't live long before dying once more." Rayne looked back at her mother. "I am not pure Darkness, Rayne, and the reapers aren't either. Like me, they had some bit of Light in them and I used it to create Kessler, to watch over you and to bring you back if you died."

Rayne felt her knees go weak and she backed up slowly before sitting on to bench in front of the piano. "Glanced," she whispered to herself. She looked at her parents and glanced at Kessler before beginning to feel sick. Suddenly all her energy disappeared and turned into disappointment.

"It's hopeless, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"What is?" Zidane asked.

"Believing in free will when things will always end a certain way anyway."

"The rules of time change, but no one really knows when," Koliko interjected. "What happens _could_ change or not depending on the choices you make. Especially if you have no idea what the future holds." She moved to sit next to Rayne. The cold of her body soaking through so much that Rayne could feel it on her side. "You can stay here if you choose, but Kessler is here to give you another chance if you would like."

"Another chance to live?" Rayne repeated quietly. She looked up at Kessler, who didn't say a word as he stared back at her. "I don't want it."


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 - Sow What You Reap ****母豬什麼您收割**

"You don't want it?" her father repeated, obviously shocked. "Why not?"

Rayne glanced in his direction. It was strange how he looked the same age as Ellrik and Kessler while Koliko looked like she could have passed off as Rayne's sister rather than her mother. It seemed like they were all friends that grew up together rather than being father and mother.

"I don't want to go back there," she started, wrapping her arms around herself as a sudden chill crawled across her skin. "because Ellrik is better off without me. I'm ruined in that world, he didn't really want me."

Koliko scoffed beside her, leaning back like she was bored and setting her elbows along the piano bar so her hands dangled off of it. A golden heart-shaped ring on her left ring finger shined with a small diamond in it. Rayne glanced at her, knowing better not to glare at her own mother.

"You weren't ruined, Rayne," she said, tilting her head back and closing her eyes like she was trying to soak in the sun's rays.

"What?"

"I was there the entire time. That wolf that kept you hostage didn't do anything but give you bruises and broken bones." At the last part, her voice did nothing to hide the anger in it. "Poisoning you with his damned claws so you healed slower. I curse not being able to personify there, I would have ripped him to shreds." Then at the corner of her mouth, her lips quirked with a secret.

Behind Koliko the piano disappeared and Zidane stood in its place. His hands ran through her long hair. His eyes watching her like it was first and last time he would ever see her. The love in his eyes overflowing with a tender smile on his face as she opened her eyes to look at him.

Rayne's eyes widened at the realization, but then she shook her head. "None of this would have happened, I wouldn't have caused so much trouble for him if I hadn't been sent there. I should have stayed dead…"

Suddenly, Rayne heard a snap and her head jolted to the right. A stinging sensation was on her cheek as her eyes widened with shock. She faced forward to see her mother standing in front of her with her hand stretched out and flat after she had slapped her.

"'Stayed dead'?" Koliko repeated with a snarl. "Are you saying it was a mistake for your father and I to give you another chance at living? Don't you dare be so selfish, Rayne. Have you any idea what that wolf went through after he killed you at _your_ request?" Rayne stared at her mother, fear whispering in the back of her mind making it hard for her to even speak.

"He finally turned into his wolf form and returned to Krelis, killing all who opposed him, who hurt you," her mother continued. "He would still be a slave if it wasn't for you. Now with no opposition, where are you to spend your lives together?" Koliko's eyes flickered to Zidane before returning to Rayne.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Koliko sighed and calmed herself down. "The reapers saw only your death which was inevitable, yes, but nothing past it. Like your father saw when he died, but he had no idea he would come back. He came back because I Turned him. Kessler is meant to be your tie to stay alive, or else you would be dead right now."

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Rayne?" Her head snapped in Kessler's direction, her attention on him for suddenly speaking.

"Why?"

"Ellrik is dead."

It felt like something hit her, stealing her breath from her lungs so it was hard to breathe. Her skin turned colder than usual and her heart felt like it split into two. If it could have happened, she would have died again right then and there at hearing those words. Her mouth was dry and her throat felt like sandpaper. Her mind was dizzy and she could feel bile rising up and burning her windpipe.

"W-what?" she managed, leaning forward with her head held in her hands as she tried to concentrate on catching her breath.

"After getting his revenge on the Royal Family, being Imprinted with you, his heart tried to keep your rhythm," Kessler explained. "His heart was trying to find you, and followed you into your death."

Rayne found words hard to organize into sentences, like none of them would fit together well.

"Do you remember what Ellrik told you about wolves not being immortal, only vampyres?" Koliko asked. Rayne looked at her and nodded faintly. "That isn't the case. True, wolves eventually die, but when they have an Imprint like Ellrik had with you, their hearts become the same and as long as each heart is beating, both can live forever."

Rayne cleared her throat, it was soar from being so dry. "How do you know that?"

Koliko smirked. "The reapers can travel through time and space, they know everything about every world that exists. In turn, so do I."

Air finally found its way into Rayne's lungs and she spoke quickly, suddenly feeling a spark of energy surging through her. "So if I return, will his heart follow me back to life?" she asked.

Kessler nodded. "This world of your father and mother is between time and space, if you return to him, he will come back to you as well."

"He loves you with only the limits you made thinking you were ruined," Zidane said, finally speaking up. "Won't you give him another chance as well, Rayne?"

Rayne stood abruptly, a smile spreading across her face. "I'll go," she exclaimed. "I'll go."

Zidane smiled just as vibrantly as she was. Koliko nodded in agreement with a small smile before turning to look at Kessler.

"This way, Rayne." Kessler gestured for her to follow him as he walked toward the crystal lake.

Still smiling, she turned to hug her father and then her mother goodbye. Then she followed Kessler toward the lake. It reflected her image with perfect clarity. Kessler's reflection still didn't show. As she stared into the lake, the edges of Rayne's vision hazed while in front of her the water turned black and revealed trees and a sky with a painted sunrise. She turned back to Kessler, who motioned toward it.

"Step into the lake and you'll return to the Glass Lake," he said. She nodded. "Goodbye, Rayne."

Rayne, stopped herself before she took a step forward. "Goodbye?" she repeated. "What do you mean by that? Aren't you coming with me?"

Kessler shook his head. "I am not a Reaper that takes lives. I'm a Sower, I give life at the cost of my own."

Rayne froze. "What? You are going to die," she sputtered with disbelief.

He tilted his head at her indifferently. "I will merely turn back into the Light of the Four Reapers, but I will no longer be able to be personified."

"You can't do that," Rayne argued, stepping away from the lake toward him. "It's still dying."

His white eyes that hardly showed anything, softened as he looked at her. "If you can die to save the one you love, then why can't I to save you?" Then he smiled at her. "Please, Rayne, if there ever was one thing I could do for you, let it be this."

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she closed the few feet between them. Leaning up on her toes so she could kiss his cheek softly. "Thank you," she whispered to him. He smiled in return as she turned around and ran into the lake, disappearing below the surface.

Koliko and Zidane walked up and stood beside Kessler as they watched Rayne go. When she was gone, Koliko examined Kessler interestedly. He looked back at her curiously.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" he asked.

"The Four Reapers did well personifying themselves." She laughed lightly as the four darker versions appeared on his other side. Their hoods still showing no faces and their skeletal hands holding onto staffs with empty hourglasses on them. "Did you base yourselves after Ayden, Xavier, Hash, and Cielo?" she asked curiously.

Kessler nodded, a faint smile on his lips as he looked back at her. "Ryan, was, unfortunately, too cheerful for my taste."

At that, Koliko really did laugh. "Just as well, you may not have fallen in love with her if you had."


	50. Epilogue

**Epilogue - Love ****愛**

Red light filtered down through the water. Slicing through it like knives. The air was cold as Rayne burst through the surface. She gasped in the air as the water slid of her face. She pressed her hands on top of the rippling liquid as she pulled herself up. She wasn't even wet as she floated on top of the surface catching her breath. The moon was fading into the sky as the colors of sunrise began to take over. Glancing down at the water, she saw her mother and father looked back at her with smiles on their faces, Kessler was no longer with them and she felt her heart prick with the sudden loss.

Koliko leaned forward, a reassuring smile on her face. "You've done well, Rayne," her voice echoed, making the water ripple around their images. She shook her head, not doing anything to hide her bit of annoyance. "Even if he is a werewolf." Then she smirked at Rayne and pointed behind her.

"We love you, Rayne," Zidane called out to her as their images began to blur and ripple away from her vision.

Rayne giggled at her mother's remark before standing, turning around and running toward the meadow. Her seals glowed silver as they pulsed with each step she took.

* * *

"Ellrik!" The sound was fuzzy and echoed in his ears, he wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly. The blackness that had surrounded him began to recede and make everything hazy."Ellrik!"

Suddenly, his heart jumped and his breath came back into his lungs so quick it was like it was knocked out of him. His eyes opened to a blur of light of color as he coughed. A blurred silhouette leaned above him and he could feel his head being lifted.

"Ellrik!" The figure slowly began to define as his eyes started to focus. Silver eyes with slit pupils. Pale looking skin. Black hair with white underneath framed the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Black and white angelic wings behind her. A radiant smile of white teeth and fangs softened as his eyes widened at the sight of her. "My eyes are blessed to see you, Ellrik."

Without warning or reason, tears burst from his eyes. They fell down his cheeks like large raindrops and they didn't even sting his eyes. His heart fluttered in his chest. Rayne laughed softly, her gentle hands wiping away his tears delicately. "Tears belong to yesterday, love. No more." She leaned down, touching her lips against his lovingly.

Hatred. Anger. Sadness. Fear. Excitement. Joy… That which you can experience and stop all these things, that is love. And love, it will kill you and save you, both.

* * *

**_Thank you for all your reviews of support throughout the YVG series! I never thought it would turn into a trilogy. Please keep supporting me through my new story Feathers, the Prologue has been posted._**


End file.
